Surviving the Unknown PART1
by SinortiaDanzer
Summary: FINISHED:They've been out in the unknown. But it isn't a question whether or not they'll survive what's out there, it's whether or not they'll survive each other when they make it back. :JateC&C: PART1 of :LOST SOULS Trilogy:
1. Six Months

_As promised about an hour ago i have my new story. TA DA! Hopefully you guys enjoy it an tell me what you think.  
_

**Six Months**

Six months on the island. Six months of enduring no real comforts of ordinary life. Six months of waiting for rescue. Most had given up the thought. Most had turned to the idea of survival and certain death on the island. Only a few still planed for when that rescue boat would come over the horizon.

From 47 survivors it had now dwindled down to about 20 or so. With the finding of Claire's body Charlie went into a deep depression and denial. He still held on with the help and counsel of the others. Hurley soon saw his place with others, as he became Charlie's support system. Some of the others took it upon themselves to hike into the jungle to find Claire.

None came back. Rose hadn't made it to a month. She died a little after the first month. Not even her faith could keep her body from failing with lack of nutrition. There hadn't been a death since Rose and the survivors planned to keep it that way.

The others who were still alive grew fast friends ships and bonds with those they knew could help them live. Shannon and Sayid grew to like each other fast. She loved the fact that she wasn't useless in his eyes. He saw her for her self and not her beauty. And with half of the papers Sayid had taken from the French woman still not translated they had a reason to be around each other even if Boone liked it or not.

Sun and Jin still held strong with her secret under wraps. With only Michael, Kate, and Jack knowing she felt in good hands. Michael and Walt had grown closer as father and son. Being stuck together for half a year you learn a lot about the person. Locke on the other hand still had his quirky ways, but no one questioned him on it.

Then there was Jack and Kate. Everyone had seen the chemistry between them the 1st day on island. It was undeniable and soon they realized it too. They had become closer after her secret was out and safe with him. When Claire was found dead they helped console each other as well as Charlie. They tried to be secret about how they felt like they always did, but it was hard to hide the fact.

It was equally hard to not notice the jealousy of Sawyer either. Once he had seen Kate and Jack kiss for the first time it was over. Everyone could now see the animosity Sawyer had for Jack. They had seen it from the start, now it was just childlike. Although he did try his best with Kate early on it never worked out between them and that was what seemed to push him more to have her.

With most coming over to the survival side and living in the caves there were more hands to gather fruits and plant their seeds in the garden. Still some of the foods were running dry fast. There was more boar now after Locke ventured farther out into their territory, but the bananas and other seedless fruits were diminishing. Kate had mentioned this to Jack. Him, her and Sayid sat down with one of the maps. They planned out a day long hike out past what they knew now to find more food.

Kate of course volunteered, but Jack wouldn't have her go by herself. "Kate you can't go alone.' Jack insisted with his furrowed brow of his. "He's right.' Sayid voice joined. Kate looked up from the map to Sayid and Jack. "We have no idea what is out there. We have already lost so many people without finding their bodies." He began.

Jack seemed to clench up at the thought of Kate going out there and never coming back. That was what Sayid was pointing to. "No body here wants you to go out there alone." Sayid finished. "I'll go." Jack blurted. Both Kate and Sayid looked to him with surprisement on their faces. "I'll go with her." Jack repeated. "No you need to stay here in case something -" Sayid began before being cut off. "You guys will be fine without us." Jack said as he looked over to Kate who looked to him out of the corner of her eye as she looked to Sayid.

Sayid still seemed uneasy with the situation. "I'll go with you two.' He volunteered. "No Sayid you have the papers and Shannon-" Jack tried to protest. "Shannon has Boone." Sayid assured Jack seeming to not even hear him say anything about the papers. All three looked around to each other. "Are we good?' Kate asked looking back and forth between the two. All attention seemed be focused on Jack. "Yeah." Jack gave up. "Ok.' Sayid smiled in certain satisfaction. "We should leave soon because we might have to travel a while and I know we would all like to make it back here around dark." Jack explained as he directed the comment towards Kate. They all agreed as the got up and got ready.

Jack and Kate stood at the beginning of the path out of the caves. They were gathering materials for the just incase incidences. They were slightly meek towards each other. Giving each other shy looks and smiles that made them laugh to themselves. "So what are we like supposed to do without Dr. Jack and nurse Kate?" A voice came from behind the two. The both could've sworn to it being Sawyer. Instead Hurley stood behind them. Jack seemed let down for a moment that it wasn't Sawyer. "You'll be fine with Locke heading everything." Jack assured him.

Hurley looked back to Locke who sat behind him carving something with one of his many knives. "Ok. Dude he kinda creeps me out." Hurley stated. "You'll be fine." Kate smiled trying to make him feel better about it. "Plus he's the only one left that knows the surroundings." Sayid said as he came to stand next to the two. Hurley got a look of disgust on his face. "Oh man. You're all leaving." Hurley winded. "Man we're all gonna die." He sighed as he turned around and headed over to Charlie.

Kate turned back to Jack as she secured a knife to her waist. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jack sighed with a quaint smile. That smile sent a chill up Kate's spine as she looked to Sayid. "You?" Jack asked Sayid. "Sure." He answered trying to be sarcastic. They all three seemed to take a long deep breath as they headed out into the jungle. None of them had any idea of what they were to encounter out in depths of the island.


	2. The Unknown

** The Unknown**

Soon after noon the group was already four miles out of the camp. Terrain began to look alitttle unfamiliar. At least in the daytime it did. Jack and Kate had only been anywhere near there at night searching for Claire and Charlie. With the sky overcast they still hadn't a clue where they were.

They traveled closely together looking around in opposite directions. Jack was trying to lead with no knowledge of where he was going. Kate looked up to see deep thought on his face. She knew he had no idea where he was. Looking over to Sayid he seemed to be as blank as Jack even with a map.

"You know it's ok not to know where we're going." Kate said breaking the silence. She could've been talking to either of the two, but it was easy to see that she was directing it to Jack.

"I know where we're going." Jack answered not even looking over to her. She got a huge smile on her face. There was no way anyone of them besides maybe Sayid had any clue where they were.

"Then where are we Jack?" She asked looking up to him.

"We're not lost Kate.' Jack said trying project knowledge of where we were. Kate shrugged off the impending argument as she let it go.

Now the three were slightly separated. Only by 20 feet or so with Jack in the lead, Kate off to behind him to his left, and Sayid off away to his right, looking over his map. Kate and Jack were looking around in the vegetation closest to them for some form of fruit or hint of bananas. Sayid seemed to be the only one not concerned with looking for fruit. He was concerned with the map the he held in his hands. Making marks for certain things he would remember on the way back to help guide them.

Wondering off from the other two, Kate walked over to what seemed to be the border of part of the jungle. Thinking she could find some fruit amongst the trees, she slowly headed off into the brush. Searching through some bushes she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Looking down to the ground there was a footprint imprinted in the dirt. Bending down over it she looked harder at it. It was a boot print. Standing up in somewhat shock she looked around to see dozens more tracks. Groups of them leading off into the jungle and out towards the other side.

"Jack!" She yelled towards the way she came in. Out in the open area Jack and Sayid's heads quickly turned back to where Kate was. No sign of her. They looked to each other. Where was she?

"Kate!" Jack called trying to locate her.

"Jack!" She called again. Hearing her voice both dropped what they were doing and ran towards her voice. Jack stopped and looked around for any sign of Kate. His heart began to race when he couldn't see her with her voice being so close.

"Kate where are you?" Jack yelled to an unknown place.

"Over here! Come quick!" She yelled back. With that Jack knew where she was.

Quickly running off with Sayid closely behind, Jack ran towards the borderline of trees. Running past the trees he pushed everything out of his way till he saw the back of Kate. She stood there motionless looking down at the ground. Oh god what had she found? Jack questioned. Slowly coming up behind he made her jump as he stopped. Resting a gentle hand in the small of her back she seemed to be calm.

"What?" Jack questioned as Sayid came up behind them.

"Footprints." Kate said pointing down to the ground.

Taking in deep breath to moderate his breath Jack squatted down over the prints. As a quiet baffle came over Jack and Kate, Sayid came down next to Jack.

"Their human." Jack announce with shock in voice.

"None of us have been out this far." Kate said exclaiming any of the survivors.

"Sawyer." Jack immediately put out.

"He has no reason to be out this far." Kate contradicted. Jack looked up at her with a questioning stare seeming to ask why she was defending him. Sayid looked up to see the two stare down. He knew it was about the Sawyer comment.

"She's right." He intervened. They both looked back to him.

"He had no reason to be out here." Sayid began.

"And plus there are many sets of tracks." He pointed out pulling the two's attention back to the tracks. Placing his fingers in the dirt Sayid felt around.

"They are still warm." He announced.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he looked between the dirt and Sayid.

"Whoever made these tracks didn't make them long ago." Sayid explained. A look of intrigue came over Kate's face.

"Let's follow them." She suggested. Jack looked back at her with a wondering stare. Both her and Sayid could tell Jack wasn't so up for the idea.

"Could lead us to something." Sayid said with an intriguing smile. Kate and Jack both looked to Sayid.

Kate with a smile as Sayid's and Jack with doubtfulness. He said nothing as he got up and started walking down the trail.

Nobody said a word as they walked along this mysterious trail of footprints. It led them through the winding jungle around trees and down muddy hills. This all reminded Kate of when her and Jack were searching for Charlie and Claire. She was keeping a close eye on Jack just incase he decided to bolt off after something.

All to unwanted the footprints began to become lighter and then finally disappeared. Stopping in front at the banks of a rapid stream, the tracks were no more. Looking down stream and then up stream the tree tried to figure out where to go. Looking across the stream there were no prints leading off into the other side of the jungle.

"Let's go this way." Jack suggested heading to his right.

"No." Sayid warned. Jack stopped and turned around.

"That was the way we came. It would be useless to head back that way." Sayid informed.

"It would take us back down to camp. That should be our way to head back." Sayid explained. Jack looked past Sayid to Kate who was intrigued by a steep hill that led over the large rift of rapids in the stream.

"Looks like up is the only way." Kate announced looking back to the two. Sayid of course followed, but Jack seemed hesitant.

"Come on.' Kate called with a smile as she waved him over. With that Jack took a deep breath and headed over.

With Kate in the lead this time they climbed the root covered hill. Good thing for the roots they had leverage to pull themselves up. Climbing over the crest of the hill Kate looked back over to the two below her. Her eyes were surely on Jack. Watching his every move. Glancing over she saw Sayid a couple feet from her.

"Here." She offered extending her arm out. Pulling him up and over Kate nestled back down to help Jack up. Not even saying a word Jack put his hand up to her before she could extend hers to his.

With all three up on level ground their eyes turned forward. The stream was narrower up there and more winding. Surround by more trees they couldn't make out where the stream led. So with gut instinct they just followed it. Still there were no prints, and yet there was no way someone of natural human strength could walk or climb up through the rapids.

Soon the brush began to get thick and it became hard to see what was in front. Once they were out of the brush they were dense in the jungle. Looking a head they could see a large wall of all different vegetation. Covered in vines and greenery that had died. It looked like the wall of hay where they had found Charlie. Everywhere they stepped there was twigs and branches snapping beneath their feet. Walking closely next to Jack, Kate was as cautious as the other two as they neared the wall. She had gotten used to the twigs under her feet, but suddenly she heard a cracking underneath her feet as she stepped on something round. Stopping she slowly raised her foot as she looked down. Her breath was sharp as she looked down to see a broken skull under her foot.

"Jack!" She gasped.

"What?" He asked as he continued forward.

"Jack!" She gasped again. This time the sound of her dim voice scared him.

He quickly turned around

"Wha-." He asked as he looked down to see a skull at her feet. Sayid quickly turned around. Looking around there were at least a two dozen or more skulls scattered amongst the ground.

"What the-" Jack began as his eyes wondered around seeing more.

"Skulls." Sayid announced. Jack looked up to a frozen Kate.

"Come here." He said grabbing for her hand. Taking it she leapt quickly to his side.

"Where did these come from?" Kate asked as she slowly let go of Jack.

"I don't know." Jack whispered as they all looked back over towards the wall.

"There." Sayid said pointing to a small opening in the wall. They all focused on it. Looking at each other they questioned their readiness to head forward. Slowly they approached the wall making sure not to step on any skulls. Their hearts raced as they came to the wall. Sayid was the first to go in through the doorway.

Jack after him with Kate's hand in his leading her in. With new light from the absence of the thick tree canopy their eyes adjusted to what was before them. All three of them gasped as their breath leapt back into their throats and hearts into the pits of their stomachs. Shocking was the sight before them.


	3. Unearthing

** Unearthing**

Caves. Surrounded like a cove by tall rail like trees. With the sun coming out from behind the clouds it shone through the trees playing down upon the three standing in shock. Walking closer to them slowly the features came to light. These caves were nearly identical to the ones back at camp.

"Wow." Jack nearly whispered as he and Sayid's eyes wondered over the caves. The cloth-covered objects lying about on the other hand took Kate. Some of them lay scattered about and others neatly placed in the caves.

Slowly she wondered over to one of the rocky openings with Jack and Sayid distracted behind her. Looking inside the opening there lie one of the objects. Draped with a dark cloth of some sort. She extended her hand to touch it, but quickly pulled it back as she felt that the cloth was moist under her fingertips. Stepping back she looked down the length of the object. She now knew what it was.

"Jack." She called turning around. He and Sayid were hunched over another object. Jack looked up as Kate motioned him over. He unhurriedly got up and walked over to her.

"What?" He asked. She turned and pointed to the object in the cave with a shaky hand.

"Yeah there's dozens of them lying around." Jack said as he turned to emphasize the others.

"No look what it is." Kate said as she began to cover her nose with her hand. The stench was horrid around that cave.

Jack was cautious as he extended his hand over the object. Taking a piece of the cloth between his fingers he quickly pulled it back. Fear ran through their bones like as ice at the sight before them. A body. Quickly the stench over took the two as they pulled away gagging.

"Bodies." Sayid announced as he pulled the cloth back from the body he was looking at. The stench was completely unbearable. Jack stood up as he wrapped his arm around his face trying to shield his face from it. He looked over to Kate who was bent over gagging so uncontrollably she was on the verge of vomiting.

"You ok?" Jack asked walking over to her. She nodded her head quickly covering her nose as she stood up.

All three walked cautiously over to the body in the cave. It was that of a young girl. Her hair golden blonde and shoulder length. Her eyes closed with her arms folded over her chest. Her body was perfectly preserved so it couldn't be that long ago that she died.

"She didn't die to long ago." Jack said as he examined her face.

"Yeah, but who is she?" Kate asked in a near mumble from underneath her hand.

"I don't know." Jack answered, as he seemed to be in a daze with the body.

"Look this one. I've seen him before." Sayid called from behind them. He was standing next to the body he uncovered. A young man with short choppy brown hair, with his hands in the same position as the girl's. He looked almost like Boone.

"He was sitting across from me on the plane." Sayid explained.

"Did he survive the crash?' Kate asked.

"Yes. I saw him…yesterday.' Sayid slowly went off. Kate looked back to see Jack over at one of the other caves looking over another body. She slowly walked over.

Looking down at the body Kate realized it to be Steve another one of the survivors. His body wasn't as well off as the other two. Then she remembered Steve had gone off with Michael to look for Claire and Charlie and never came back.

"They're burying them here." Jack said. Sayid slowly got up.

"But who are they?" Kate asked.

"The others.' Sayid announced.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees. All their eyes turned towards the trees to the left of the wall. It was becoming louder and closer to them. All three could hear each other's short breaths. Their eyes wondered around looking for what was making that sound.

There was a loud roar to the left of them. It was it. The thing in the jungle that had ripped the pilot from the cockpit. Kate and Jack knew that sound all to well. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw something huge leap from the ground. Knocking over a couple of trees that loud roar came about again.

"Run!" Jack yelled pushing the other two on towards the trees.

Quickly without thought the three went running into the jungle. The sound was coming louder behind them as none of them dared to look back. Piercing sharp cries came from behind the tree. Kate was ahead of the other two. Looking hurriedly back all she saw was Jack.

Thinking nothing of it she ran for her life as she saw trees behind her being crushed down by what ever it was. She turned and looked forward as she ran as fast she could.

Her legs seemed to turn to liquid below her as she felt like she floating as she ran down a hill nearly tripping over her feet. Suddenly she saw a tall stone at the base of the hill off to the side. It was either go strait or jump over this rock and try and find some refuge. Quickly she jumped over it landing 10 feet down into a muddy ditch. Pain struck her body landing hard on the ground. Wincing in pain she strained to stand up.

Slowly she rested her back to the large stone. Opening her eyes she looked around. She wasn't in a ditch. It was just a steep slope from the hill. She was back on level ground, but alone. She looked around seeing no sight of Jack or Sayid. She listened too to hear faint sound off in the distance of what was chasing them. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she looked around in panic. She began to hear the trees to her left moving around. She looked turned her head to be nearly scared to death as something jumped from the brush.

Closing her eyes she completely tightened up every muscle in her body.

"Kate.' She heard. Quickly she opened her eyes. There stood Jack in front of her.

"Jack.' She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I thought it got you." She cried.

"No.' Jack assured her as he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"You ok?' He asked looking her over.

"Yeah. I think I sprained my ankle though." She said as they both looked down to her ankle.

"Where's Sayid?" Jack asked as he slowly looked back up to her.

"I haven't seen him since we started running." She whispered.

Suddenly something pushed it's way out from the brush behind Jack. Kate again clenched up as Jack jumped to her side. Opening their eyes there stood Sayid.

"Sayid." Jack said with cheer in his voice.

"I got away thankfully." He smiled as he looked over to a stressed Kate. She rest against the wall with her hand covering her forehead.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Maybe. If certain people wouldn't pop out of trees after we were chased by something that knocks them down." Kate sighed giving Sayid and Jack a chuckle.

"At least you guys think it's funny." Kate smiled as she sat down on one of the many large rocks dug into other dirt.

With Jack standing next to her and Sayid sitting next to her they sat in quiet off in their own dazes, but all thinking of the same thing the bodies.

"So do we tell them?" Kate asked breaking the long silence.

"Tell them what?" Sayid questioned.

"About the bodies." Kate replied. "Of course we do." Sayid answered back.

"And scare them out of their minds?" Kate asked.

"No we protect them by warning them.' Sayid began.

"We're not going to tell them." Jack put in. The two looked up to him.

"If we do Kate's right they'll be scared. Then we'll be the only ones willing to go out into the jungle to do anything." Jack explained.

"We already are the only ones." Sayid interrupted.

"Everyone will be to terrified to do anything. They won't sleep, they won't eat, and they'll end up going crazy." Jack explained.

"So we don't tell them." Kate repeated. They both looked to Sayid for agreement.

"We don't tell them." He agreed nodding his head.

Jack looked out towards a valley off down past the trees.

"So are we ready to head back?" Sayid asked with a sigh.

"I know I am." Kate intervened looking up to Jack.

"I guess, but we never found any food.' Jack wined.

"They have enough for today. We won't have time to try and find any and get back before dark. We'll go out tomorrow." Sayid explained.

"Yeah. It's nearly dark now and finding camp ain't gonna be pretty." Jack sighed. Shrugging off the thought he looked back to Kate.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kate said readying to get up.

"Here." Jack said taking her hand. Helping her up she stood between the two just incase she needed some support. Making sure they had everything they slowly headed off to find their way back to the caves.


	4. Sawyer's Thoughts

_Please excuse my mistakes and other htings. i did this early in the morning. Hope you enjoy!_**  
**

** Sawyers Thoughts**

By the time sunset was engulfing their surroundings the three were lost. There were wondering around in a heavily dense part of the jungle. Pushing trees and other plant life out of their way it was hard to tell where they were. An hour before hand they had wondered into a small valley. Taking this opportunity they looked around to see which way the sun was setting to find some direction in where they were going. Still with all three having trudged through the perimeter around the caves and beachfront camp, none of them had any idea of where they were. And the impending darkness of night wasn't adding to the help.

They had been walking non-stop since they started off towards the caves.

"Let's take a quick break." Jack announced with heavy breath. Kate took the opportunity and rested her back up against a tree. Sayid didn't take it so lightly. He was into survival mode. He walked off slightly ahead of the others looking around for some clue to where they might be.

"Sayid. Take some rest. Looks like we might have to camp out here after all." Jack tried to convince him as he nearly collapsed himself up against a tree.

"Good thing we packed our lost in the jungle supplies." Kate laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't give up hope too soon.' Sayid said as she slowly turned back to the two.

"And why shouldn't we?' Jack asked.

Slowly walking up towards the two his face turned into a hopeful one.

"What?' Kate and Jack seemed to ask at the same time.

"Shh." Sayid motioned with his finger to his lips. All three were silent trying to listen for something. Kate and Jack looked at each other and back to Sayid puzzled.

"Waves." He whispered.

"Waves? I don't get it.' Jack shook his head.

"The ocean. It's close by." Sayid said getting quiet again.

"Yeah and that's supposed to save us how?" Jack questioned.

"In the direction we were heading when we left the valley was towards camp. We're probably close just off enough to lose ourselves. So if we head out to the beach we'll be able to find our way back." Sayid explained in two short breaths.

Kate and Jack looked to each other. There didn't seem to be doubt on either's mind.

"Worth a shot." Kate said as she readied herself to walk again. Sayid looked to Jack for a leader decision.

"Lead the way." Jack offered as him and Kate turned to follow him.

Soon enough the settling sound of the crashing waves filled the atmosphere around them. Pushing and pulling a couple trees from their way they came to see a brilliant display of colors lain across the purple ocean. Only problem was they couldn't reach the beach. Standing high atop a small green covered cliff with about a 50ft drop there was no possible way down to the sandy shore.

"We're trapped.' Kate announced. Neither of the other two said a word. Jack seemed to be contemplating a way down and Sayid was entranced with the sky.

"We can't just stand here. We have to make camp some where." Kate announced to the two.

"Not yet." Sayid said as he turned around and headed back into the jungle.

"What do you mean not yet?' Jack questioned as him and Kate headed after him.

"We're close. Maybe a kilometer off or so." Sayid said, as he was quick ahead of them. With the silence of the two behind him, he took it as a time to explain.

"With the sunset direct over that area and where the beach camp is it's slightly off to the right. So if we head this way we'll be there in no time." Sayid explained with no comment form Kate or Jack.

They trusted him, but they didn't have long to be wondering around. And none of them wanted to be out there at night.

Quickly they came to a short hill. With Sayid first Jack was second and his main concern was Kate. With her ankle she was slightly limping. This hill would be hard for her. She was last and closest to Jack. Under his watchful eye and supporting hand ready to catch her they headed grace fully down the hill.

Shortly at the end of the hill Sayid stopped to listen again. The two stopped behind him trying to comprehend the same thing.

"We're here." Sayid announced.

"How are you sure?" Kate asked.

"I hear people.' Sayid smiled.

"Are you sure it's our people?" Jack emphasized on the findings earlier. They were all quiet trying to listen and make sure it was in fact "their" people.

"Dammit!" Came an all too familiar voice. Jack's eyes looked over to Kate. His face obvious. A laugh came amongst the three. Slowly they made their emergence from the brush.

Almost instantaneously the familiar voice of the beholder was caught, but all too suddenly it came back.

"Damn Freckles. You could nearly kill a guy sneaking up…' He slowly went off as he saw the other two come out. Their stares were like daggers trying to pierce through the silence. Kate was trying to maintain her laugher.

For once in the six months of knowing him she turned the tables on Sawyer.

The camp was clearly seen along the beach. Jack and Sayid passed saying nothing as they walked on towards the others. As Jack noticed Kate lagging behind he turned around. She gave a simple face of

"Go on ahead. I'll be along in a minute." He took it and walked back to the others.

"So heard you, the doc, and Aladdin were out trying to find food in the jungle." Sawyer began trying to start conversation as they began to walk down the beach. They were a ways off from his tent. Kate knew where this was going.

"So how'd you do?' He asked as the smirk creased his lips.

"Horrible.' Kate said in all honesty. Sawyer had no clue how to act to honesty especially from Kate.

"That bad huh?" He asked trying to be honest. Kate could've cared less.

She was off in her little world thinking of what they found earlier. She didn't how she was gonna sleep that night.

"Freckles?" He called her out of her daze.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he looked towards when she seemed to be looking at. What he saw was Jack.

"Oh." He went off getting a smile on his face.

"What'd he do?' He asked trying to act concerned.

"Oh he did nothing." Kate said turning back to him. Sawyer's face fell with those words.

"It's just about something we found earlier." Kate slipped not thinking of what she was saying.

"What'd you find?" He asked.

Kate stopped herself and turned around.

"Nothing." She announced.

"Nothing. You just said you found something." He said becoming slightly confused. Kate became nervous as she saw they were at Sawyer's tent.

"I have to go. Get back to the caves." Kate said ending the conversation as she headed off towards the other two.

"Freckles.' He called behind her. Kate didn't turn around. She kept strait as she headed for Jack.

"That girl ain't right." He whispered to himself as he turned into his tent.

Walking up to Jack, Kate made occasional looks back to Sawyer. Turning back Jack was staring at her with that concerned look he always gave her.

"What did he want?" Jack asked nodding his head towards Sawyer. She quickly looked back to see Sawyer looking franticly through the stuff in his tent.

"Nothing." Kate smiled meekly.

"Oh.' Jack said leaving the subject.

"Can we start heading back? It's getting late and I don't wanna be standing.' Kate asked. Jack's eyes wondered down to her ankle.

"Oh yeah sure." Jack said turning to Sayid.

"We're gonna head back. You wanna go or stay here?' Jack asked.

"I think I'd rather stay here.' Sayid replied as his eyes turned to Shannon. Gently laughing at the though Jack turned to Kate. Slowly heading off into the jungle they were silent. Nothing really to be said between them.

"Jack." Sayid called from behind him. The two turned around.

"Be careful." Sayid put out trying to be casual about the warning. Not casual enough. Nearly everyone's attention turned to the three. Kate and Jack said nothing. They simply turned around and headed off into the night.

A half an hour or so later Jack and Kate were situated around a fire. They sat across from each other as he dressed her ankle. Kate watched attentively as he took her right foot and placed it in his lap.

"Does that hurt?" He asked applying a bit of pressure to a point on her ankle with his thumb.

"No." Kate simply answered.

"Here?" He asked as he moved the pressure point.

"Do you think her baby is there?" Kate asked clearly her mind on something else. Jack looked oddly up to her.

'Whose baby?" Jack asked.

"Claire's." Kate said as she grew to a whispered knowing Charlie lay hopefully asleep not even five feet from her.

"I don't know. Seeing as how badly the body was beaten it was hard to tell what happened to her. It surely didn't seem that she had a baby still in her. And if "they" are the "they" that killed her then maybe.' Jack explained in a low whisper as they both looked over to Charlie.

Kate sat back on her hands deep in thought. Then a sudden pain struck through her foot. She said nothing as she slightly jerked her foot from Jack's hands.

"Hurt?" He asked.

"A little." She said. Jack stopped and looked her right in the eyes.

"Well you have a slight sprain. Pain will go away in a day or so. Just be easy on it." He said as he instantly turned into a doctor. Pulling her foot away she sat Indian style next to him.

He looked over to her with a small smile on his face.

"Good night Kate.' He said as he turned over and pulled blanket over him.

She sat there for a moment looking over him. Just watching him lay there. No real thought in her head. Slowly she relaxed and lay down on her side facing Charlie. She knew he wasn't asleep. His eyes were moving underneath his lids. Closing her eyes she tried to push the thoughts of the day from her head. Suddenly she heard a slight whimper come form something near her.

Opening her eyes she looked to see Charlie lying there with his hands curled to his chest. Slow tears trickled down his cheek. Kate's heart sank to her stomach. Slowly she extended her hand and rested it on his arm. Gently she caressed his arm trying to calm him. Without warning he wrapped his fingers around the side of her hand as if reaching for help. Tears welled up in Kate's eyes. She lay there silent as she watched over him till his grip loosened telling her he had drifted off into sleep.

Soon after Kate drifted off herself. Slowly a dream induced itself. She found herself walking through a hallway of trees and at the end was a pair of wooden doors. Slowly walking towards it she looked to either side of her. Soon all around her became dark as she reached the door. Wrapping her hands around the handles she pulled them open. Her soul nearly jumped from her body as Claire's body fell from the doors with her baby in her arms.

Gasping Kate jumped back with her arms up in the air. Claire's body fell to the ground quickly denigrating into dust. Kate's heart pounded in her chest as she studied the space where the doors had been. Suddenly a hand came around in from of her. Holding a knife in hand it came towards her. Before she could act another hand swiftly came over her mouth concealing all sound. Her back was pressed up against someone's chest. She was so close she could feel their breath on her neck.

"Kate." She heard a familiar voice said she tried to look around to see who it was. Again the knife appeared in from of her inching it's way to her. She closed her eyes tight hoping to wake up.

Quickly her eyes opened to see Sawyer standing over her his hand hovering over her mouth. As she went to scream his hand placed it's self quickly over her mouth again.

"Shh.' Sawyer said as he put his other hand to his mouth. Kate nodded telling him to take his hand from her mouth. He moved it to her hand helping her up.

"Come here." He said as he walked away from the camp. Kate's eyes moved from her constant stare on him to Jack lying asleep behind her. Her eyes studied him for a moment and then drifted down to Charlie who lay peacefully asleep.

"Freckles." Sawyer called again. Kate turned to see him waiting for her on the edge of the camp. She looked back to Jack and then back to Sawyer. Curious she followed him.

Following him closely, but distant he led her 50 feet or more from camp. He stopped near a tree. Kate pondered about why he had stopped. Walked a bit past him she stopped in front of the tree and turned her back to it.

"What is this about Sawyer? It's past midnight." Kate asked folding her arms. He said nothing as a look a stress came over him.

"I'm gonna ask you one time Freckles. Where is it?" He questioned her with a sense of aggravation in his voice.

"What are you talking about?' Kate asked.

"The letter.' Sawyer said broadening the question.

"What letter?' Kate asked seeming to have no idea what he was talking about.

Quickly he pulled an envelope from his back pocket.

"This letter." He repeated. "The one that was in this envelope." He snarled. Kate eyed the envelope.

The Bicentennial sticker clung to the back. She knew what letter now.

"Now I'll ask you again. Where is it?" He asked more calmly. She looked from the envelope into his eyes.

"I don't have it." She simply replied.

"Come on Freckles." He chuckled.

"You are the only one that knows about it." He stated.

"Maybe you lost it amongst the tons of stuff you hoard." Kate suggested with sarcasm. He looked back to her with a snotty way about him. His daring gaze slowly intimidated her, but she wasn't going to back down.

Quickly he came within an inch of her. Swiftly encasing her with a hand planted firmly on either side of her head on the tree. She looked to each of them before she looked back to him. His breath was beating upon her face.

"Where is it?" He asked again.

"I do not have it." She repeated.

"Where is it?' He yelled in her face.

"I don't have it!' She yelled back.

"What's going on?' A voice came from behind them.

A groan came from deep in Sawyer's throat as he turned around.

"Doesn't concern you doc." Sawyer said as he turned back to Kate. So did Jack's stare. He could see the stubbornness in Kate's eyes.

"Yes it does." He promptly said as he walked towards them.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know. Sawyer swung around envelope in hand.

"You're little girl friend here stole something from me and I want it back." He explained.

Jack looked to Kate again. Kate steal? Seemed highly unlikely. Well so did murderer. He stayed on her side.

"Why'd you think she'd took it?" Jack asked.

"Well she was the only one that knew about it and I've caught her with it before." Sawyer explained.

"What is it?' Jack asked with a sigh.

"A letter." Sawyer said waving the envelope in the air.

Jack had seen Kate with a letter as she sat over Sawyer after what they did to him. Maybe she did take it.

"Did you take it Kate?" Jack confronted.

"No." She bluntly answered. His look seemed other then trusting her and she knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't take his letter." She said again.

"Yes you did." Sawyer insisted. This was soon turning into the forth grade.

"Sawyer look she says she doesn't have it." Jack started.

"How do you know? For all I know I you guys could be hiding it from me." Sawyer put in.

"I don't have it. She doesn't have. Maybe you lost it." Jack suggested.

"Yeah whatever." Sawyer gave up, but not completely.

A Sawyer walked past her Kate started for Jack. She never looked back to him as she walked to Jack's side. Jack's gaze over Sawyer slowly turned to Kate as she came next to him. Walking back to the camp Kate looked back as she followed Jack. Only to get Sawyer's evil glare. He knew she had it. Getting it out of her was a lost, but taking it back he would win.


	5. On Weary Passage

_Thanks for all those who have read my story and reviewed. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Just a warning I had a snow day on Friday so i have more time to write this weekend. So expect more chapters and lots of dram to come. : )_**  
**

** On Weary Passage  
**

The night was short it seemed in sleep. With sudden light sprung over them Jack was up with the sound of day. It was late in the day maybe noon or so. He as quickly reminded of the journey they needed to take. Looking over he saw Kate lying next to him asleep without thought.

The others still not awake for they were awoken mid-night with Sawyer and Kate's fight off a ways from camp. That seems to be what took Kate to not wake early like she had everyday before hand. Looking over her the thought of stealing came over Jack. Should he believe her cry of innocence or condemn her to persecution?

Pushing thought from his mind he bent over her. With a gentle touch upon her cheek he meant to wake her from her sleep. Her opened and looked upon him. She said nothing as she looked up to him.

"It' about noon.' He announced knowing her first question. She sat up and looked around noticing no one was awake.

"We need to hurry and get ready to head off to find food." He said as he got up and walked over towards the waterfall.

Getting up Kate stretched for a moment waking up. Walking around she headed to Jack.

"Where's Sayid?" She yawned.

"Still at the beach I'm guessing. I'd think he'd be here by now." Jack sighed as they filled water bottles for the day.

"Are we gonna go without him?' Kate wondered. Jack turned to her with sternness across his face. "We might have too.' Jack said getting up and walked over to their stuff. Kate followed him quickly.

They waited for Sayid as long as they could. Staling by slowly packing their things. While they did this Charlie awoke next to them.

"Morning." Kate smiled. Still a sign of lifelessness shone upon his face.

"Morning." He groaned as he sat next to them. He watched quietly as they hurried about.

"So are you guys gonna find us some food today or what?" He asked. They both seemed to stop at the questioned. Jack continued on his way as Kate turned to answer him.

"We're gonna try. Yesterday we got lost so that's why there was no food." Kate smiled.

They finally had to give up the waiting on Sayid.

"Ok we can't keep waiting for him.' Jack announced as he and Kate stood ready to go.

"Ok. But what if he comes back looking for us?' Kate asked. Jack sighed as he turned to Charlie.

"Charlie. If Sayid come looking for us tell him we already left." Jack said.

"Will do.' Charlie answered.

"Not like I got anything better to do." He muttered as Jack walked by.

Kate stood there with sorrow on her face. She felt sorry for Charlie. With him being all alone it must be difficult she thought.

"Come on." Jack called bringing her out of her stare. She slowly turned from Charlie as her and Jack headed from the camp.

All was quiet between the two as they headed westward from the camp unlike east like the day before. Jack some way behind Kate with his head slight hanging down. He seemed took by something as Kate tried not to notice. She was trying he best to keep her business out of it as they wondered farther away from the camp.

Not being able to keep it in any longer Kate turned to Jack.

"So what's wrong with you this morning?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Jack asked not hearing her.

"You seem a little off today. What's up?' She asked again.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Jack answered. "About what?" Kate asked with a simple smile.

"Nothing really." Jack laughed.

"You're thinking of nothing." Kate began. She went to speak again when there was a sudden rustling in the trees.

"Shh.' Jack said stopping her from talking.

The rustling came again. Their eyes bolted around the trees searching for what was there. As it became louder Kate slowly grabbed for the knife hanging from her belt. Quickly something climbed from the brush. Jack saw who it was before Kate. He had to put his hand up to stop Kate from throwing a knife at them, and then she saw who it was.

"Sawyer?' She asked. She turned away stressfully rubbing her face. Nearly scared out her mind. To this point she was a little tired of everyone popping out of trees.

"Nice to see you too." He spat sarcastically.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Jack asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Easy. I saw you two walking along thought I'd come over and say hi." He smiled.

"If this is about the letter…' Kate began.

"Nope. Totally forgot about it." He began.

'You forgot about it?' Kate asked knowing he was bluffing.

"If you say you don't have you don't have it. I guess I must of lost it." Sawyer said honestly seeming truthful.

Kate and Jack seemed alitttle edgy about the way Sawyer was actin.

"So where you two off to?' He asked.

"Trying to find some more food for the others. " Jack sighed as the three began walking again.

"Need another scout?" Sawyer asked. Kate stopped and looked back to Sawyer with doubt on her face.

"To tell you truth we could." Jack's voice came next to her. She looked up to him with near shock. He seemed not to notice her.

"I'm in." Sawyer said with a huge grin as he looked down to Kate. She saw evil in his eyes. She knew he was up to something.

As the three trekked on Kate kept a watchful eye on Sawyer. Standing closely behind him and Jack. She barely even said anything to Jack or paid any attention to him for that matter. It was relatively quiet between the three as they wondered around. Even at Sawyer's sad attempts to talk it usual ended in a few lines and then silence again.

It was nearing sundown. They were too far from camp to make it back in time. They had found a little bit of fruit and things, but still no bananas by this time. It was decided that they would set up camp and stay there for the night then head north east from where they were and try and find more food on the way back on the way back.

With night over head they all three sat around a small fire they had made. It was an odd for those three to be getting along while they sat around the fire. No matter if they were getting along or not no words were being uttered. Without warning Jack got up. Alarming Kate she looked up.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He stopped and turned around.

"More fire wood. You wanna come?" He asked. Kate thought about it for a minute.

"I'm good.' She smiled. He said nothing else as he turned and head off into the night. She slowly turned around once she couldn't see him anymore.

Coming back she was reminded of Sawyer being next to her. He sat there silent with a cigarette lit between his lips. Feeling suddenly sick from the thought of Jack never coming back she got up not being able to take it. Sawyer watched her without words as she walked past him to her stuff.

Walking over a couple feet from the little camp she had her stuff. Squatting down she began to go through her stuff. Looking for a something to keep her mind off Jack being gone she came over a piece of folded paper. Gently taking it out of the pocket she looked at it in her hands.

Unfolding it she looked to the first line as began to read. _Dear Mr. Sawyer._ It began. Her eyes wondered over each word taking them in one by one.

"I knew it." A voice came from behind her. Her heart skipped a beat, as she knew she had been caught.

Slowly standing up she turned to face him. His face was full of certain rage.

"I knew you had it. All along." He yelled.

"You can't lie to me Freckles. Maybe that Jackass not me." He yelled again. She said nothing as she still had it in her hand.

"Why'd you take it?' He asked more calmly.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Why did you take it?' He yelled loud enough for the whole island to see.

"I don't kno…' Kate started.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack's yelled from behind them. Kate grew nervous as she saw Jack approach. Sawyer saw he weakness.

"Oh." He smirked as he turned to Jack.

Sawyer quickly reached for Kate's hand that she held the note in. Jack slowly looked down to see the note in her hand. Sawyer didn't have to say anything he saw Jack slowly come to grips with what was going on.

"Kate." Jack said as he approached the two.

"Jack…I'm sorry." She began to weep. Jack said nothing.

"No Kate." He said as she walked away from her shaking his head. She started to cry as he picked up his stuff and started off. He walked back up to her.

"I can't be around or trust someone who continuously lies to me." He whispered as he walked away.

"Jack.' She called after him. Sawyer took the letter from her hand walked back over to the fire.

She started after him.

"Jack." She yelled after him.

"Don't follow me." He said as he walked out of sight. She stopped and stood there as it began to rain then pour. Her tears had mixed with the rain as she stood there hoping he would come back. Then there was rustling in the bushes to the left of her. She quickly turned to face them.

"Jack?' She called hoping he had turned around. No answer.

Turing around she saw no sign of Sawyer or any of the camp for the matter. Had she wondered off after Jack that far she wondered. The sound came again. She quickly turned.

"Sawyer." She called for once hoping it was him. There were footsteps. They were coming towards her. There was a sudden sound of heavy breath. "Oh god.' She whispered as she looked fearfully into the darkness of the forest.

The rain came down harder as she looked around for a place to run. As the footsteps were coming closer towards her she began to run in whatever direction she could to get away from what was following her. Running she began to think of the caves where they found all those bodies. Thoughts of Claire and Charlie raced through her mind as he heart pounded to the rhythm of her feet on the muddy ground.

With ground being slippery from the mud, the constant rain, and her ankle it was hard for her to keep her balance as she ran. Not being able to see she didn't notice a tree root sticking out of the ground. As her bum ankle came in contact with it she fell swiftly to the ground. Aching from the fall she slowly began to pick herself up only to be struck hard by something in her left side. The stabbing pain was instantaneous and was soon felt like her whole body was being pulled through her side.

Quickly grabbing her side she tired to compose herself knowing she had been attacked. Not being able to see two feet in front of her she wasn't able to notice what was happening as a second stabbing pain ripped through her good leg. A tearing sensation spread from her knee down to her ankle and quickly pulled away leaving an extreme throbbing pain.

Completely off balnce she stayed still as she reached down with her other hand to her leg. With a slight touch antagonizing pain burned across her leg. She winced in pain as she brought her hand away and put it as close to face as she could. She saw a darkness covering her hand. Blood.

As she pulled her hand away she froze as she something flew towards her face. Without time to react she saw a bright light as pain smacked her for a third time in the face. Trying to focus from the blow she stumbled backwards. She quickly tripped over something throwing her back.

She felt weightlessness as she thought she was flying. Quickly she came pounding into the ground with the back of her head hitting a rock. Shaking as she tried to get up or at least move all she could do was look up. There standing she made out a figure standing some feet above. They stood there glaring down upon her as rain played down upon them both. Without warning whomever it was came crashing down upon her.

Knocking the wind out of her she closed her eyes monetarily. Feeling a tug at the top of her pants she thought for sure she was being rapped. She quickly opened her eyes. The person slowly pulled her knife from her belt. Her eyes went wide as she tried to move. She was nearly paralyzed from all the pain surging through her body.

Quickly the person pinned her and placed their hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. Looking up she still couldn't make out the face from the rain being so thick. All she saw was them bring the knife to her face. She swallowed, as she knew she was going to die. Quickly a piercing thrust came through her left shoulder. She screamed as loud as she could, but no one could heard her.

The weight was lifted off her as they got up. She tried her best to watch whoever it was climb out of the ditch in which she laid. She kept her eyes open long enough to watch them walk away. As she closed them she deeply inhale and exhaled. Opening them again she looked at the knife in her shoulder. Trying her best to tell her body to move she wouldn't budge.

"Jack!" She started to scream. She screamed and screamed until nothing came out when she opened her mouth. She finally gave up. Lying there she began to cry. She was going to die alone in this muddy pit. Jack wasn't going to save her. Slowly her world around her became dim as the pain became worse. Her weeping turned into drone along with the rain as she slowly started closing her eyes. With one last breath her world went dark.


	6. In the Dark

** In the Dark**

Jack had wondered off towards camp. He stopped about half and hour away from where he left Kate with Sawyer. He was completely exhausted emotionally and physically. How could Kate do this to him for the second time? What if she was hiding other secrets? He sat there questioning himself until he fell asleep shortly after he stopped.

Only asleep for two hours or so he headed out soon after dawn. He walked alone with his thoughts never thinking to walk back to Kate. He didn't even worry about her being alone with Sawyer. His was too angry to think of their little relationship. Hell she was probably sleeping with him he thought. Pushing the thoughts from his mind he stumbled onto a couple bushels of bananas and apples he quickly picked them and headed back to the caves.

Sawyer had spent most of the night at the little camp the three had set up that night. He didn't mind the rain or being alone. In fact he rather have been alone. After the rain had stopped a little bit before dawn he sat there reading his note over and over again. When the sun had rose in the sky high enough for him to see through the dense jungle he decided to head out.

Getting up he gathered his belongings and Kate's too. She left all her stuff when she ran after Jack and he was gonna keep all of it. Unless she could give him a reason to give it back.

Hell they would probably have a few fights about it ending in her wining to the doc and him threatening to kick his ass in some sort of medical mambo jumbo talk. It didn't bother Sawyer in the slightest. Kate had gotten what she deserved.

He started heading back towards the beach in the direction they came from the day before a cigarette lit and snug between his lips. No thought on his mind besides how he was going to get back.

He was starving and thirsty and his main concern was getting back to all the stuff he hoarded. He knew someone had gotten into it about by now. Probably the doc and sticky fingers raided the place before he could get back.

Walking along the mud swished up against his boats and the bottoms of his pants. Taking one last drag from his cigarette he flicked over into a ditch. Looking back to the ground he stopped.

There in front of him lay a boot. A single boot stuck in the mud next to an exposed root. This baffled Sawyer. Whose boot could this be? He questioned himself.

Bending down he looked at the boot. It seemed familiar like he had seen it on him before. Quickly he tried to remember all the shoes he'd seen on the island. It wasn't Jack or the has been's. It was…

"Kate's." he whispered to himself. Why was her boot left here? He asked himself.

Looking up from the boot he saw something else in the mud. He focused hard on it making out footprints. There were dozens of them. Concentrating closer he made out two sets of footprints.

One of them definitely Kate's, but whose was the others. Jack's? Most likely. But the bigger question wasn't whose the other tracks were, but where were they leading too?

Getting up he looked around to all the tracks. They were bunched together in certain parts and spread way out in others. It looked as if they had been fighting. He wouldn't doubt it after last night. Slowly walking along side them as a guide he saw they lead a bit from the current trail to a small ditch behind a tree.

"Why would they stop at a ditch?" Sawyer questioned himself. Then he saw that both sets of prints went to the ditch, but only one came out from it. Only one. Looking closely he saw the one that led off wasn't Kate's.

Cautiously he approached the ditch. His mind wondering with what might be in there. His heart was beating hard within his chest as he stepped inch by inch towards the edge.

Coming up on the edge he slowly peaked over. His was utterly shocked and appalled by the sight before him. There lay Kate about two feet down surrounded by mud.

"My god." He gasped resting his forehead in his hand.

She lay on her back her body bent around in an odd way. With her left arm wrapped loosely around her chest and her right sprawled over her head.

A knife was stuck in her left should with her head turned and leaning upon it. It was a gruesome sight that Sawyer could barely stand. He was brought to tears seeing her lay dead like this.

Bending over he took her ice-cold hand that was covered in blood in his. He was extremely gentle as he brushed her blood soaked hair. Revealing her bruise-covered face. His stomach nearly dropped from his body. That gentle face he loved to fight with was also one he loved to watch. Now with it scared it still retained beauty to him.

"Out of all of us. I thought you'd make it through Freckles." He said with a groggy voice as he held back his tears.

Sitting there for a long time holding her hand in his it became hard for him to look at. No matter how much they fussed and fought he didn't want her to end like this. Placing her hand back across her chest he got up and turned away from it.

Someone had murdered her and Jack was highest on his list. Just because what she did was no reason to kill her and leave her like this. But with that being the fact it didn't seem logical that Jack would kill her. It wasn't in Jack's nature to really hurt someone. Especially Kate. But he was still on the list seeing he was the last with her.

Walking away from the ditch it became harder for him to walk away. He wanted to know who did this to her whether it was Jack or someone else. If it was Jack he knew how he was gonna get it out of him. Somehow someway Jack was gonna confess to what he did no matter what it took.

At the caves Jack returned with food. Everyone was thankful and gracious till they noticed Kate wasn't with him.

"Wasn't Kate with you?" Charlie asked. Jack thought of something to say.

"Yeah. She'll be along a little later. She headed off on her own." Jack lied trying to cover up the real reason. He knew she would show up soon after with Sawyer in toe.

"Oh." Charlie said as he stood with the rest of the group picking what they needed to eat.

Jack walked off and over to the part of the caves where all the supplies were. They took up less of a space now. He began to look for something busy himself in.

"Jack." He heard from behind him. Turning around Sayid came walked over to him.

"You went without me?" Sayid asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Well we couldn't wait.' Jack laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"We?' Sayid asked.

"Me and Kate. She's still out looking for food." Jack lied again.

"Odd that you two would separate." Sayid smiled.

"Yeah." Jack brushed off turning around.

Sayid and the others could tell there was something else to the Kate story.

"So have you seen Sawyer? People on the beach said he went of into the jungle and hasn't been seen since yesterday." Sayid asked.

Jack turned and looked at him with an odd look.

"Well with "the others" out there no one is safe." Sawyer said trying to explain his worry for Sawyer.

"Well he's ok. He followed us out yesterday and he should be with Kate…" Jack started and quickly stopped as he watched Sawyer come barging into the camp.

Jack never looked away from Sawyer. Sawyer had discarded his and Kate's bags in his tent and head back to the caves for a word with Jack. Jack's eyes wondered down to Sawyer's hands that were covered in blood and balled in tight fists. Sayid turned to see what Jack was looking at. Jack was focused on the blood covering his hands.

"Kate." He whispered. Sayid looked to him. It then struck him what was going on.

"Now Jack don't jump to conclusions." Sayid tried to warn him. It was no use. Jack heard none of it as he walked quickly towards Sawyer with Sayid as back up behind him.

"Sawyer." Jack called anger on his voice. Sawyer turned to him as Jack seemed to fall into his trap.

"Ah. Jack just the man I was looking for." Sawyer called with a grin.

'Whose blood is that?" Jack asked.

"Don't put this on me doc." Sawyer snarled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack came back. Sawyer's face fell.

"Whose blood is that?" Jack asked again.

"You're charade can fool them, but it ain't fooling me!" Sawyer yelled as he pointed to everyone around the two who was now enthralled into the conversation.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled in his face.

"Whose blood is that?" He asked with anger in his voice as he got in Sawyer's face.

Sawyer stood silent. Had he planned this? Planned to turn the tables on him?

"I'll ask you one more time Sawyer. Whose blood is that?" Jack asked more calm.

"Kate's." Sawyer answered. Jack's eyes fluttered closed. He knew something was wrong. He slowly balled up his fist.

"Jack." Sayid whispered calmly in his ear. Without hearing him he slowly raised his fist.

"Don't.' Sayid warned as he rested a gentle hand upon his arm.

Slowly loosening his hand he opened his eyes to look at Sawyer.

"Where is she?" Jack asked gritting his teeth. Sawyer stood silent again.

"Where is sh-" He began.

"Right where you left her." Sawyer answered.

Jack pulled away as Sayid stood guard between them. Jack looked over to Locke. With that one look he knew what was up.

"Boone." He called as he got his knives together. Jack walked past Sawyer eyeing him the entire time. Sayid began to get up and follow.

"No stay here and watch him." Jack ordered pointing to Sawyer. Sayid agreed with a nod of his head as he looked to see Locke handing him a knife.

"No." Sayid refused remembering the last time this happened.

"I can handle it." He said. Locke shrugged it off as he and Boone walked after Jack.

"Ohh I'm scared." Sawyer began as the three walked out of the camp.

"You're the one that should be here. Not me!" He yelled after them.

With Boone's help and Locke's guidance they made their way along the trail that Sawyer had set for them. Jack was quick ahead of them.

"Jack you need to slow down. We aren't gonna find her with you a mess walking about like a madman." Locke called after him.

"I'll find her with your help or not." Jack yelled back to him.

Jack led them to where they were at the quarrel the night before. The small campsite. The fire had burned out and their presence was barley known. Standing there Jack looked around for signs of Kate. There were none except her footprints that led off the way they came.

"She isn't here." Jack said to himself. "This is where I left her. Like Sawyer said." He continued as Boone came next to him.

"He lied. Not uncommon for him." Boone snickered.

"Jack!" Locke called a couple feet away. Jack turned and quickly walked over with Boone following.

Locke was hunched over the ground staring at prints.

"What?" Jack asked above him.

"Look here. Sawyer's prints started off away from Kate's. Here's Kate's next to yours." Locke pointed out.

"So." Jack said really not comprehending where Locke was going. "He didn't go with her." Locked explained.

'Well then let's follow hers." Jack said as starting to walk off.

Locke quickly got up and walked ahead of Jack so he could figure out where the prints led. Not before long they were met by Sawyer's prints again, but they were spread out form Kate's. Jack knew in his mind Sawyer had done something. Quickly they all stopped when Kate's prints came to a halt and another pair joined working their way around Kate's as Sawyer's went on a couple of feet.

"This is odd." Locke said as he stopped and looked over the new print.

"These aren't Sawyer's, but their familiar." Locke pointed out.

Jack wasn't interested in the new footprints he wanted to know where Kate was and if she was all right. Heading a head of the others he quickly stopped and looked down at the ground. Kate's boot was stuck in the mud. A set of prints that lead away form the shoe. It was Kate's. Jack stood there and followed them with his eyes. They led over to a ditch where the footprints Locke was looking over came into view again. Both sets were gathered along with Sawyer's prints on the side.

"Sawyer." Jack whispered.

Walking over along side Kate's prints he came slowly to the ditch. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Before his eyes flashed every moment he had with her. Through their fights there was always a love between them. He knew he shouldn't have left her with him. Opening them there he saw his demise. Kate's body lay slain below his feet. He began to choke up.

"Kate." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	7. Secret Tales

** Secret Tales**

Slowly Jack crawled down into the ditch. Kneeling next to her body he just sat there. Staring at her broken body he began to cry. Why did he leave her? He questioned himself as it went from questioning to blaming. Gently he grasped her hand that lay across her chest. He held it as if it were breakable in his hands.

Bending over her, he took the sides of her body limply in his arms. He hadn't seen the knife stuck in her shoulder pinning the top half of her body down. As he quickly began to pick her up in his arms she quickly gasped out in pain sending Jack into near shock. He quickly let go of her and held himself back.

"Kate?" He asked making sure he wasn't imagining it. Her head quickly turned to face him. Her face bruised and battered showed a sense of release.

"Jack." She cried.

"Oh god Kate.' He cried with joy, as his hands had no instinct on what to do.

"Locke! Boone!" Jack called up and out of the ditch.

He looked back to Kate whose face was suddenly pain stricken as she tried to move.

"Wait. Wait. Don't move." He warned her. She stopped and painfully settled down. As quick as he had called them, Locke and Boone came running over to the ditch. They stood over the two in near appall. Jack didn't notice them as he looked over her body. He spotted the knife. He was fascinated by the object seeing it was the one always hanging from her belt.

"Pull it out." Kate uttered. Jack looked down to her.

"Kate. It could be lodged with an artery. Without the stuff at the caves you could bleed to death." Jack explained to her.

Kate looked at him with a strong face as she held back tears.

"Pull it out. Please." She begged. Jack sat there staring her in the eyes.

"Locke I need something to put apply pressure when it's out." Jack demanded not even turning from Kate.

Quickly Locke handed him a long piece of cloth. Jack took it in his hand as he looked at Kate for the ok. She barely nodded her head telling him it was ok. He slowly wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife. Before he even tugged at it Kate rested her hand on his arm. Jack took a deep breath as he tightened his grip.

Quickly he pulled it out as hard as could. She gasped out in pain biting her lip to try and not scream. He quickly dropped it to the ground and took Kate in his arms. He pulled back the dress shirt she wore letting it fall to the ground with the knife. He closely examined the wound in her shoulder.

Luckily it hadn't hit an artery, but it was still pretty bad. Kate sat still looking away as he wrapped the cloth under and over her arm. Tying it tightly to her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

After that he pulled back and looked at her with a smile and tears on his face.

"See all better." He choked. She tried to smile, but the pain in her face was too great.

They both sat there apologizing in their minds, but never had the courage to say it. But with the looks they gave each other they knew what they wanted to say.

Knowing it was getting late and they needed to get back and tend to her other wounds. They all sat there for a minute trying to figure out how to get her out without pain. Jack came up with him pushing her out and Boone lifting her out. Helping her up Jack pushed her up from behind and Boone and Locke stood overhead reaching out for her. Instead Kate ended up pulling herself out.

Jack quickly climbed out and came to her. Helping her up he came to her left side while Boone came to her right. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist with Boone's around her back. Locke came to the front to lead them back by Sawyer's tracks, dismissing whether or not to tell Jack that. Kate said nothing as they helped her back to the caves. Not word. No words of pain or discomfort and nothing about who had done this.

Sitting patiently at the caves every one was on edge with what had happened to Kate. All the fingers pointed to Sawyer who said nothing in the mist of blame. He sat there quietly under Sayid's watchful eye. He didn't dare make a move and have a chance to lose his arm again. The others tried to go about their business, but where too worried to do so. Hurley and Charlie tried to have a game of Go Fish, but they never ended a game. Michael was next to Sayid ready to pounce on Sawyer at the slightest flinch.

Then a clatter came from the path were Jack, Boone, and Locke had wondered off down. All eyes turned to it as the three emerged with Kate in their arms. She was alive. Almost instantly everyone except Sayid and Sawyer rose and walked over. Boone warned them to all stay back. Jack walked away with Kate loosely in his arms. Walking over to the supply corner he eyed Sawyer the whole way.

Slowly he eased Kate to sit down. He came down next to her. Quickly Michael came up behind them and Kate looked up to greet him. Jack noticed and turned around.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. Since you're the one that builds things around here could you make me some kinda bed?' Jack requested.

"Sure man." Michael smiled as he walked off.

"Thanks." Jack said as she turned back to Kate.

The two sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes like they had in the ditch. Jack's soon ventured away and down her body as she followed him with hers. He looked her over trying to figure out how to heal her. He saw her leg and her side. He tenderly pulled up the bottom of her tank top to expose the cut along her side. He grazed his fingertips over the cut. Wincing out Jack looked up to her.

"Hurt?" He asked asking the stupid question. She had not sarcastic comment just a nod of her head.

Jack got up only walking less than a foot away to grab a couple things to clean her up. Getting them he came and sat back down in front of her. Kate was turned away from him looking around at all the others watching them. Minding her, he dowsed a cloth in peroxide. He knew it would sting and draw her attention. He slowly brought it to the cut.

She jerked back from him. He attentively blotted around the cut. She looked down to his hands watching them move ever so gently. He had never been as gentle with anyone else.

He cleaned it up nice and neat placing a huge bandage over it. He then tended to her shoulder and leg. Coming to her face he was ready to get some facts strait.

"So. Are you gonna tell me what happened?' He asked as he looked from what he was doing to her.

She winced as he cleaned the wound on her forehead.

"I don't know what happened Jack." She finally said. He stopped and looked at her. For a moment he believed her.

He quickly soaked the cloth again and brought it to her cheek.

"Did you see who did this to you?" He asked. She didn't say anything. He looked her strait in the face waiting for an answer.

"I didn't see them. It was dark and raining." She explained as she went silent again.

He didn't know if Sawyer had warned her or what, but she seemed to not be telling the truth.

Awhile after that Michael came in with a long cot in his hands. Laying it down Jack helped Kate lie down. She tried to refuse sleep, but Jack seemingly forced her. She snuggled down into the blankets the best she could without discomfort under Jack's watchful stare. Michael had to pull him away so she could sleep. But no matter how far away she still worried him.

As hours went by Jack busied himself in other things, as she lay asleep. He would look over every few minutes checking on her. Night was soon approaching as all had calmed down. Most were eating, but not Jack. He sat close to her working on something needlessly.

Putting what was in his hands down he sat back and looked into the small fire in front of him. He looked up as Sayid came walking over. Jack's eyes immediately went over to Sawyer who was now guarded by Michael.

"Don't worry he won't get away." Sayid said sitting next to Jack.

They both sat there for a moment in silence. Sayid looked away and over to a sleeping Kate.

"How is she?' Sayid asked. Jack looked up and over to her.

"Good." He said looking back to Sayid.

"Has she said anything?" He asked.

"She says she doesn't know what happened or who did it." Jack began.

"I know he did it." Jack groaned.

"How do we know for sure that he did?' Sayid asked. Jack looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Did you not see the blood on his hands?' Jack asked.

"Yes. But you have to look at that. Coming in here with her blood on his hands is foolish. Even for him. It would be as if he had come in her with her body in his hands screaming that he did it." Sayid began.

"I don't think Sawyer is that stupid." Sayid joked.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jack said as his gaze turned to the man on trial.

Sayid sat there for a moment then got up.

"I'm gonna head to the beach for a while. Would you like me to take him with or leave him here to stare at for a little while longer?' Sayid asked. Jack looked up to him them back to the fire.

"Go ahead take him.' Jack whispered.

Sayid said nothing as he walked away. Jack didn't even see him head towards the beach he just stared aimlessly into the fire. Slowly he looked from the flames to Kate. She was still sleeping like she had every other time he looked to her. His heart ached to know that someone had done this to her. Whether it Sawyer or someone else. It hurt him more to know she wouldn't tell him.

_Hahaha! I fooled all of you! Just joking hope you all enjoyed this chapter i'll have more up soon._


	8. Seemingly

_Thanks for all your reviews (hugs) i'm trying to keep up so you guys have stuff to read. This chapter doesn't have the actio and fighting of the other chapters, but it's an important one for farther down the line. ENJOY! _**  
**

** Seemingly**

Jack had sat there long into the night. Watching over Kate off and on. Although his eyes weren't always on her his minds was in continuous thought. As the others fell to sleep around him he sat alone near his fire still watching aimlessly into the flames. Gradually and gradually he became tired and slipped into sleep.

The sound of quiet awoke Jack. Opening his eyes he saw the sun peering through the tree canopy over head. Was it day already? It seemed liked only minutes since his lids had shut. His first instinct after his first morning breath was Kate. He turned his head to look over at her in the corner. She was awake. She sat with her legs bent arms across her knees pulling them to her chest. Her head rest on her knees as her hair fell down across her knees. She seemed to be looking towards Jack, but she didn't see him.

Jack sat up never breaking his stare.

"Kate?' He asked as he got up and walked over to her. She lifted her head. She said nothing. As he got closer he saw she was shaking.

"Are you ok?" He asked coming over to her.

"I woke up like this." She said her voice shaky.

"Like what?' Jack asked kneeling before her. His eyes traveled over her body looking for anything unusual.

"I woke up alitttle while ago and I was shaking. Now I can't stop it." She explained. Jack looked up at her with worry on his face.

He looked away and over her body again.

"Have any of your wounds become numb?' He asked.

"No. All still hurt.' She laughed. A chuckle came from his throat as he barely looked at her now. He was somewhat confused at what could be causing this.

"You haven't eaten in a couple days have you?" He asked.

"No." She answered shaking her head.

"That may be causing it." Jack said getting up. She watched as he walked over to Hurley and Charlie who had been very watchful over the bananas.

As quietly as he could he pulled the bushel of bananas that lay between two. With that Charlie jerked awake. He looked wearily up at Jack.

"What are you doing with the bananas?" He yawned.

"Kate needs to eat." Jack said as he picked a couple of bananas and headed back over to Kate.

As he walked away Locke came walking in as Sayid awoke. They all seemed to look to Jack who was the only one walking around so early in the morning.

"Has he been at her side all night?" Locke asked.

"No I saw his fall asleep a bit after midnight.' Sayid answered.

"He's gonna grow restless worrying about her. He needs some air away from the caves." Locke sighed.

"Well one of you better do something he's making me edgy." Charlie said as he wiggled around in his seat.

Jack kneeled back down in front of Kate handing her the banana. She tried to look at him, but was caught by the others looking at the two.

"Jack.' Locke called form behind them. He looked back as they waved him over.

"I'll be back.' Jack smiled as he got up and walked away. Just as he did Charlie came walked over to Kate. He glanced back to see Jack give him an odd look and then looked back to Kate's wondering stare.

Kate watched as Locke and Sayid drug Jack of seemingly against his will. As she turned back Charlie was sitting next to her.

"So how you doing?' Charlie asked.

"Good." Kate smiled.

"Good. Good." Charlie repeated bashfully as he looked away. Kate began to laugh at the awkwardness.

"So the Jack is being a little over protective huh?' Charlie asked looking back to her.

"Yeah." Kate agreed.

"He's acting like I almost died." Kate joked.

"Well yeah he acted the same way when I almost died." Charlie joked back.

They both sat silent for a while and then burst out in laughter.

Most of the day Charlie kept her company. Talking about this and that. Some time later Hurley came over and joined the two in a game of Go Fish. It didn't last long thereafter as Kate became lightheaded. They helped her the best they could. Finally after giving up she laid down. The two sent for word to reach Jack. They knew it wouldn't take long, but still never left her side.

It only seemed like minutes after. Jack came rushing in. He slowly walked into the caves eyeing Charlie sitting next to Kate who lay in her cot. He walked past everyone's stare over to Kate. Charlie looked up as Jack's shadow came over him. He let go of Kate's hand and slowly got up.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We were playing Go Fish and she was complaining of a headache and then she got light headed. So we told her to lie down. She started shaking and hasn't stopped since." Charlie explained.

Jack slowly closed his eyes.

Slowly taking a deep breath Jack opened his eyes.

"Thanks Charlie." Jack smiled.

"Anytime.' Charlie said as he walked away. Jack looked down to Kate. She was curled up on the cot shaking slightly. He kneeled down next to her.

"Kate." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You feel ok?' Jack asked not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah. I just have this extreme head ache." She said rubbing her head.

Jack turned around and searched through his bag. Pulling out a small plastic bottle. Kate sat up as Jack turned back to her.

"Here." He said as he handed her some pills.

Handing her a water bottle she took them. Taking another drink to help them down Kate handed the bottle to Jack.

He sat and waited for her to settle back down in the cot.

"Listen Kate you need to take it easy. You can't over work yourself when you're trying to get better." Jack explained.

"Jack. I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing.' Kate said. He knew she was gonna go in the opposite way that he requested.

"Well whatever you wanna do. It's your body Kate.' Jack sighed as he got up and walked away.

She sat there and watched him pretend not to care knowing he couldn't stay away for long.

She was right. Off and on everyday he would check on her. They would talk to each other in small conversations. But it always ended in him getting up and walking away. Charlie and her had become close. Along with Hurley they would have their card games and retarded games. Soon Kate became restless. She didn't like just sitting there. Much to Jack's dislike she began to slowly become her old self. Helping out with everything she could.

A week or so went by. It was a Wednesday or so. Most of them had lost track. Jack was of trying to get away from the caves. Everyone seemed to be out doing something. Everyone except Charlie and Kate. Hurley had made his was out with Jin to go fishing so the two had no one to play cards with. It began to become increasingly boring playing cards for a week. But it was how they past the time.

"Uh! You beat me again!" Charlie shouted as he threw his cards down.

"What can I say? I'm an excellent Go Fish player." Kate smiled picking up Charlie's cards.

Looking around Charlie grew to the fact that they were alone. Which made it hard for him to say what he wanted to say.

"It's bloody boring just sitting here." Charlie sighed. "Yeah." Kate said looking around with him.

"I think I go for a walk." Charlie tried to whisper not wanting Kate to hear.

"A walk sounds good. Mind if I join you?' Kate asked.

Charlie looked down on her. Was she ready to walk? He asked himself.

"If you want." He said not being able to turn her down.

She extended her hand for him to help her up. Doing do she became wobbly as she stood.

"You alright then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Kate smiled. He stuck close by her as they walked out of camp.

They headed down a barely used path to the beach. It felt good to be walking around. The air was so fresh outside the caves. It was just nice to be away from there. Now she knew why Jack always left.

Quickly the two sparked another conversation. Talking of Claire.

"So you really miss her don't you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. She was really the only person that understood me." Charlie explained.

"She was just so sweet and that poor little baby she had on the way…" Charlie started and slowly stopped.

Looking away to give him his space Kate saw Jack walking towards them firewood in hand.

"Jack.' She called to get his attention. He looked up from the ground that he seemed amazed by.

He was caught by seeing Kate. She looked different then she had that morning.

"Kate. What are you doing up?' He questioned looking her over.

In this light he could really see her face was healing. She looked so much better in the light outside the caves.

"I'm going for a walk with Charlie." Kate smiled looking over to Charlie who seemed preoccupied with his thoughts.

He looked over and gave a smile going back to his memories of Claire.

"So how are you feeling?" Jack asked near out breath.

"Good. Just hung-' She began.

"Hey! Shhh!" Charlie yelled as he walked towards the trees. The stopped and looked to him thinking he had suddenly lost it.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Don't you hear it?" Charlie asked. Kate and Jack looked back and forth between each other.

"Hear what?' Kate asked.

"The baby." Charlie whispered.

He had finally lost it. After all these months after what happened he lost it. Then there is was. A small sound of a baby cooing.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered as her heart sunk. Suddenly there came a rustling in the trees causing the three to step back. They all stood still and ready as whatever it was came walking through the trees. As it emerged they all gasped in shock. There stood Claire.

"Claire." Charlie whispered with a smile.


	9. Coming Back

_The antisipated new chapter is here. lol. Sorry it's taking so long. School. Here's it is. Hope you enjoy._**  
**

** Coming Back**

Standing there three were in utter less shock. There Claire stood much skinnier then when they last saw her. Her appearance was exhausted and worn out. Wearing the same clothes she stood quiet in front of them cradling a small nude infant in her arms.

"Hi Charlie.' She nearly whispered. Her voice sent chills down Kate and Jack's spines. Only bringing joy to Charlie. She was alive after all this time. It was a miracle that she survived this long. But the bigger question was whose body had they found.

Jack looked her over questioning everything he had learned in medical school.

"How did you-" Jack began not knowing what exactly to say to this situation. Claire looked up from the baby in her arms.

"It just happened." Claire said referring to the birth of the baby.

"I don't remember much of anything." Claire smiled looking back to the baby.

"What about Ethan?" Jack hesitated to ask.

Claire was quiet before she answered.

"One day he left me after the baby was born and I got up with the baby and left." Claire began.

"I've been trying to find you ever since." She explained.

"And you raised this little bugger here all by yourself?" Charlie asked looking over the child with such adore.

"Yeah." Claire smiled as she looked away from the baby to Charlie. Barely being able to pull her eyes away from him.

"What's his name?" Kate asked coming next to her and Charlie.

"Christopher." Claire smiled.

She looked over for Charlie quiet just looking over him and Christopher.

"Pace. Christopher Pace.' She smiled as Charlie looked up from Christopher with an even wider smile on his face.

Charlie looked down to Christopher as him and Kate became quickly attached. Jack still stood behind the four in shock of how this could be possible.

"This is just…amazing." Jack stuttered at a loss of words. Claire looked up from Christopher.

"It is amazing. Miracles happen even in tragedy." Claire said looking to Jack with no emotion on her face or words as she quickly looked back to Christopher.

Kate heard what she said. It chilled her bones as it did Jack. Looking back she saw a kind of awkwardness about him.

After that they headed back to the caves. All had butterflies in their stomach knowing there'd be questions to answer. Charlie stuck close to Claire and Christopher as Jack and Kate lagged behind. The two were quiet as they walked behind in to the caves. No one was there yet. They were all still out like they were earlier.

Jack and Charlie made Claire and Christopher as comfortable as possible. They were going to ask Michael later if he could build some kind of crib for the baby. In the meantime Claire was perfectly used to sleeping with the baby in her arms. Settling down with the baby, Claire tried not to snicker as Charlie became restless making her at ease.

"Sit down Charlie." She smiled.

He stopped and slowly sat down next to her.

"Would you like to hold him?' Claire asked.

"Uh. I don't think so. I've never been good with the little ones. " Charlie explained feeling nervous.

"Oh it's not hard." Claire said trying to persuade him to hold Christopher.

"Here." She began as she lifted Christopher up and began to hand him over to Charlie.

"Just hold him gently.' She instructed slowly lowering him into Charlie's arms.

"Cradle his head.' She said taking a hold of his hand and resting it under the baby's head.

Instantly it felt right with Charlie. To be holding this miracle in his arms. Just looking at this small life in his arms brought tears to his eyes. He looked up to Claire with a smile of satisfaction.

"He's not crying." Charlie announced.

"Well he likes you Charlie." Claire smiled remembering how much she really liked Charlie and how much she missed him.

Leaning in she left a small kiss on his cheek. Charlie looked over at her confused.

"What was that for?' He asked with a smile.

"I missed you Charlie." She smiled.

"I missed you too love. More then you'll ever know." He smiled. Sitting there he sighed feeling happier then he could ever be.

Standing over where the cot lay, Kate and Jack watched the two bond again.

"They're so happy." Kate smiled.

"Yeah it's amazing she lived this long on her own. With that baby too no less." Jack stated.

"You think she's telling the truth about Ethan?" Jack asked turning to Kate. She turned back to him with question on her face.

"I don't think she's lying if that's what you mean." Kate answered as she turned away making up the cot.

"I didn't say she was lying. But I just think there's more to the story. Something she's not telling us." Jack said looked over to her.

Kate knew what he meant by that. She just pretended not to hear him as she went about her business.

"So how are you holding up?" Jack asked changing the subject.

Kate continued what she was doing.

"Better than I have been.' She answered.

"Let me take a look real quick." Jack said gently touching her arm.

She stopped and turned around. He brought his hand slowly to her face. Examining the healing scratches and bruises. Kate tried hard not to look him in the eyes, but she couldn't help it. He looked from what he was doing. "What?' He asked of her constant stare.

"Nothing." She answered with a smile. He got that hiding smile as he looked away. Now she became curious.

"What?' She asked.

"Nothing." Jack answered trying to pull off being discrete. Kate was silent with as smile as she watched him check over the rest of her.

"So do I check out?" She asked.

"You're go-" Jack started.

"Claire?" Locke's voice questioned.

Jack looked over towards it. Locke had just walked in with Michael and Walt behind him.

"I have to be seeing things." Michael said as the three walked cautiously over to Claire and Charlie.

"I don't think we are Michael." Locke answered as he secured his knife.

"I thought you died." Walt announced walking over to Claire.

"Walt." Michael called. He stopped and looked back to his father. "That was rude.' He scolded him.

"Well I did." Walt pouted as he got up and walked away.

Locke came over and kneeled before Claire, Charlie and the baby.

"How did you? Where did you?' Locke stuttered in speechlessness.

"She came walking out of the brush along the northeast trail." Jack answered as him and Kate walked up towards the group.

Locke looked up to them still with question on his face.

"Michael. I was wondering if you had any material to build a crib of some sort?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure man. Come on." He answered walking towards the entrance where he came in.

"I'll be back later." Jack announced to Kate.

She shook her head in acknowledgement as she turned back to Claire and the others. Soon everyone would come back and find out.

Night came. Most everyone knew about Claire by the time everyone settled down for the night. Only a few on the beach who never came to the caves didn't know. Those who had made their way to the caves for the night sat around the fire. All asking Claire questions.

She didn't mind. Kate sat across from her and Charlie who still held Christopher in his arms. He had really taken to him. Kate was entranced with watching them. It was just so sweet seeing him happy again.

Locke and Sayid made her something to eat seeing she had been living on mostly fruit for the last six months she needed something to eat. Soon after most had settled down Jack and Michael came walking in carrying a beautifully made crib.

It was made out of strong bamboo and left over cushions from the plane. Brining it over next to where Charlie set up a place for Claire to sleep the two set it down. Claire loved it. It was so beautiful to her and it also took the load of carrying the baby around.

Setting up the crib for the baby Jack walked over to a dazed Kate. Sitting in front of the fire for a long time can make you space out. Standing over her she still didn't notice him. Turning around he picked up a blanket. Coming back over to her, he gently draped the blanket over her.

Feeling the sudden warmth she looked over to see Jack. She smiled as she looked away.

"Nice crib." Kate smiled looking over to Claire and Charlie. They were tucking Christopher into the crib and standing over watching him sleep.

"Thanks." Jack sighed looking back over to her. She slowly turned and looked back to him as Charlie and Claire sat down.

"You're welcome.' She smiled as they stared into each other's eyes.

The next day came around slowly. For the first time in a week Kate woke up around the others. Opening her eyes she sat up. Everyone lay asleep around her. Even Jack who lay a few feet from her lie asleep.

Sitting there she let herself wake up. Suddenly Christopher started to wine and then cry. Kate waited for Claire or Charlie to wake up, but they didn't stir. She knew she couldn't let him cry so she got up.

Walking cautiously over to the crib she looked back to see if they were awake. Getting over to him she bent over the crib.

"Shhh." She whispered trying to calm him by gently rubbing his cheek.

"It's ok." She said trying to think of what to do.

"Kate?' Claire's voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around.

"I woke up and he was crying." Kate explained.

"Oh he's probably hungry." Claire said getting up.

His crying became louder. Soon everyone else got up. Charlie and Jack awoke quickly with the crying.

"Here hand him to me." Claire asked.

Kate hesitated, but turned around. Bending over the crib she picked him up in her arms. A sudden feeling came over her. She had never held a baby in her arms before. Looking down a smile came to her face.

"Hi." Kate smiled as Christopher began to calm down. Slowly she walked over to Claire. Handing him to her she felt detached not holding him.

"He likes you." Claire smiled as she turned to Charlie.

"He likes me too." Charlie smiled.

Walking away from Charlie she bumped into Jack.

"That was the single weirdest thing I've seen." Jack said.

"What?' Kate asked with a laugh.

"You holding a baby." Jack said.

"Really?" Kate asked with a smile.

"It was beautiful though. Never seen you in that way before." Jack said being honest. Kate said nothing.

She never knew Jack felt like that. It was weirder seeing him show his true feelings.

After having something to eat Jack and Kate headed to the beach to check on the others. Walking through the clearing Jack spotted Sayid talking to Shannon of with the others. Shannon seemed to be distant from what Sayid was saying.

"I'll be back." Kate said as she walked off over to where Michael was building things for every one.

She walked past the others and down the beach nearly getting knocked over by Walt chasing after Vincent.

Jack stood where she left him watching after her.

"What are making today?" He heard Kate ask Michael.

"Don't know yet." Michael answered.

Looking away he saw Sawyer over in his tent. He stood there watching Kate from afar as Jack himself was.

"Jack." He heard from behind. Slowly Jack looked back.

"Sayid." Jack said seeing who it was.

"You need to let it go." Sayid said motioning to Sawyer with his eyes. Jack was silent. He didn't wanna say anything.

"How is she?' Sayid asked. Jack looked back to Kate.

"Good." Jack said not turning from her.

"I meant Claire." Sayid laughed. Jack heard this and turned back to Sayid.

"She's good. The baby's good." Jack said.

"I just don't know how it's gonn-" Jack started before he was interrupted.

"Jack!" Michael screamed from behind him.

Quickly Jack turned around. He breath left his body as he saw Kate lying in the sand at Michael's feet. He quickly ran with Sayid behind him. He didn't seem to run fast enough as it seemed he would never reach her.

Coming to her he fell to his knees. Quickly images of her lying in that ditch a week ago came flashing before his eyes.

"Kate." He called as he gently tapped her cheek.

"What happened?' Sayid asked.

"She said she was a little dizzy and then she just fell." Michael explained with panic in his voice.

"Kate. Sweetheart wake up." Jack said as he tapped her face harder. His heart began to sink until he saw her eyes open.

"Kate." He whispered as her eyes started to focus.

She looked up to him and gave him a quick smile as she closed her eyes again becoming limp in his arms again.

"Kate." He called again trying to wake her again.

She didn't move. She just lay there.

"We have to get her back to the caves." Jack said with a panic as he picked her up in his arms.

"Jack hold on.' Sayid said coming after him.

"Yeah wait up." Michael called after them.

As Jack walked by with the help of Sayid and Michael he looked over to Sawyer who stood watching after them. He had look of shock on his after seeing Kate collapse. Jack passed it off as guilt as he watched him walk back into his tent. He didn't care his main concern was Kate who lay in his arms.

They rushed into the caves creating a commotion as everyone saw Kate in his arms.

"What happened?" Charlie asked getting up from next to Claire.

"She fainted." Michael announced.

"Is she all right?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." Jack answered as he lay her down on the cot.

Kneeling down he looked her over. Checking for new cuts and bruises.

"She looks ok." Jack breathed checking the back of her head. "Kate.' He said called again.

"I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon." Sayid announced.

"Yeah she hit her head pretty hard when she fell.' Michael said.

"She'll wake up." Jack said trying to lie to himself.

"Jack…" Michael started.

"Don't." Sayid warned.

"It won't change.' Sayid explained of Jack's stubborn ness.

"Kate." Jack said close to her face tapping the side of her face again.

"Kate. Kate. Kate.' His voice echoed through everyone ears as they watched him try to wake her.

Nearly two hours went by. Sayid went back to the beach and Michael left and came back with Walt. The only other people there were Jin and Sun. And Claire and Charlie sat where they had when Jack had come in watching him.

He sat with his legs bent to his chest not even a foot away from Kate watching her. She hadn't moved or made a noise sense he brought her there. He was slowly beginning to worry.

"He hasn't moved since he sat down." Claire said breaking the silence.

"Yeah he'll be like that till she wakes up.' Charlie said.

"I've got a question.' Claire announced. Charlie turned to her.

"She seemed a little beat up when I saw her. Something happen to her?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. A little thing happened a week or so ago." Charlie began to explain. He saw the wanting to know in her eyes.

"Well Sawyer came in here a few days ago. He and Kate had had a little spat or something. Anyways he came in with blood on his hands. That made Jack blow up of course. So Jack went out looking for her. Found her in a ditch all beat up and near death." Charlie explained as the both looked back to Jack.

"So he thinks Sawyer did it?' Claire asked.

"Yeah. Jack and Kate have their thing. Sawyer thinks he can have Kate and Jack hates Sawyer. So Jack thinks he tried to kill her after what she did. It's a big mess." Charlie laughed.

"I know I've been gone for 6 months. But before what happened the way those two seemed to be I really don't think Sawyer would kill Kate." Claire put in. Charlie leaned in towards her.

"To tell you the truth no one does. We're just humor him. He doesn't see it any other way." Charlie whispered.

Claire looked back to Jack.

"He loves her." Claire whispered. Charlie laughed at thought. Everyone knew that, but no one said it. Claire comes back from six months in the jungle alone and says it out loud. It was the truth he loved her and she loved him it was hard to deny. He sat there with his head hung waiting for her to wake up.

"Jack." He heard her say. He thought by now he was loosing her mind. Looking up as he heard it again he saw her laying there looking at him.

"Kate." He said jumping up and walking over to her.

'Are you ok?" He asked kneeling next her.

"What happened?' She asked. "Michael said you fainted." Jack answered holding back his tears.

She said nothing as she lay down closing her eyes. Feeling good about knowing she was alright he got up and started walking off.

"Jack.' She called. He stopped and turned around. From the looked of plead on her face he knew what she wanted. He walked back over to her. Taking her hand he sat next to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack assured her. She felt comforted knowing he was there. Closing her eyes she fell asleep quick. Shortly after he settled down next to her falling into sleep after her.

The sound of choking awoke everyone. Jack's eyes shot open to the horrific sound near him. Sitting up as he saw Charlie quickly rush over he turned. Kate was bent over the other side of the cot choking and gasping for air as she tried to vomit. She hadn't eaten since the say before so there was nothing to come up.

"Kate!" Jack gasped quickly getting up on the cot.

"She just woke up gasping for air. I don't know what happened." Charlie tried to explain.

"Get me some water!' Jack ordered.

As he got up Jack turned to Kate.

"Kate. Relax. We're gonna get through this.' Jack said resting his hand on her back. Charlie came running over to them.

"Here." He said as he gave Jack the water.

"Kate. Come here." Jack said as he pulled her towards him. She couldn't stop coughing as she sat back.

He put the bottle to her lips. She stopped long enough to take a sip. Quickly she spit it back out. He brought it to her lips again.

"You need to swallow this time." Jack said holding her head up. Taking sip she slowly swallowed this time.

After she coughed a little, but still a lot less than she had been.

"See you're doing better already." Jack laughed trying to make her feel better. He helped her take another sip.

Soon the coughing fit was over with only a little cough here and there. She leaned back in his arms resting against his chest. The two were silent as they sat there.

During the whole thing Sayid had made her way into the caves.

"Is she alright?" Sayid asked walking past Charlie.

"Jack will take care of her no doubt." Charlie said as he walked over towards where Locke was making food.

Sayid walked over Jack would was holding onto Kate.

Shannon wondered in after what happened. She was wondering where Boone was. Spotting Locke she quickly walked up to him knowing he would have an idea.

"Have you seen Boone?" She asked.

"No. I thought he was with you." Locke stated.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday. He walked off and hasn't been back since." Shannon said with worry on her voice.

"Maybe we should ask Sayid." Locke said leading her over to him.

"Is she gonna be ok?' Sayid asked.

"I hope so. I don't know what's wrong with her." Jack said rubbing his face. "Sayid." Shannon called from behind him.

He turned around.

"Yes. What's wrong?" He asked seeing the worry on her face.

"Boone. He's been gone for a day and hasn't come back." Shannon started.

"Have you seen him?" She asked.

"No. I'm sorry I haven't." Sayid answered as he began to think back to the caves they had found.

"What's going on?" Jack asked coming up behind them. Sayid turned to him.

"Boone's missing." He uttered sending a chill over them.


	10. Questionable

_Here it is. I know it took long so please enjoy. _**  
**

** Questionable**

Jack sat there for a minute trying to comprehend what Sayid was telling him.

"Missing?' Jack asked.

"Yes. Shannon says he hasn't been seen since yesterday." Sayid explained. Silence came over the group as thought provoked them.

"We need to go look for him. He may be lost." Locke announced. Jack, Sayid, Shannon looked back to him.

"How could he get lost in the jungle? You guy live in the jungle?" Shannon asked with a snotty tone.

"No matter how much time you spend in this place there's always a way of becoming lost.' Locke stated as he looked over to Jack who for once wasn't paying attention to Kate sitting behind him.

"So what do we do?" Sayid asked looking to anyone for answer.

"We need to head out. It might be hard to find tracks by now." Locke explained. "I'm in." Sayid announced.

"I'm going with you.' Shannon said catching a loving look from Sayid. In that instant they turned to their leader.

"Jack?" Sayid asked. He let out a sigh trying to push the threatening thoughts from his mind.

A slight coughing noise came form Kate turning his attention away from the group.

He sat there staring at her lay unaware in the cot just looking out into a daze. He looked back to give his answer, but Sayid already saw what it was.

"Stay with her. Make her well." He smiled resting a friendly hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Will do." Jack answered. He looked past him to Shannon.

"Find Boone." Jack whispered leaning in. Sayid dropped his smile as he turned to the others.

"Be careful." Jack yelled after them as the three disappeared.

Sighing in relief for the first time that morning he thought he could calm himself down a bit. A quick sound behind him and everyone's eyes turning to Kate made him turn around. She had jumped up off the cot and went running into the woods with her hand to her mouth. With his heart racing knowing she might go into a coughing fit he quickly got up and headed after her. Charlie began to get up.

"Stay here.' Jack ordered as he soon disappeared with Kate.

Charlie stopped and turned around. Walking back to Claire, Christopher began to cry at the sudden commotion.

"Christopher." She said as she turned around to the crib.

"Sit down I'll get him." Charlie smiled as he walked over to the baby. Picking him up the infant went silent. Charlie laughed as he came over and sat next to Claire. Immediately Christopher started up again seeing his mother.

"Hungry.' Claire laughed as she took the child from Charlie.

"Good thing he's not allergic to breast milk." Charlie laughed nervously as he watched curiously as Claire began to breast-feed Christopher.

"Don't worry Charlie. It's ok to feel awkward." Claire laughed.

"It's not that I'm…I feel awkward. It's…just.." Charlie stuttered trying to find the words.

Claire smiled as she leaned in to kiss Charlie on the cheek. Nervous Charlie turned and kissed her softly on the lips. Stunned Claire pulled back and covered her mouth with her hand. Charlie pulled away embarrassed.

"Look I'm sorry…" Charlie stuttered again.

Claire said nothing as she quickly leaned in and kissed Charlie on the lips. This time neither pulled away.

Jack stopped coming up behind Kate. She was bent over vomiting the water she drank that morning into the bushes. Jack said nothing as he stood over her. He gently reached down and pulled her hair back from her face. Feeling so bad and at the same time sorry Jack questioned what was wrong with her. Resting his hand on her back he ran it lightly around trying to calm her. Finally the gut wrenching sound stopped. Jack felt relieved.

Gagging a few more times she slowly stood up. He didn't let go of her hair as he stood close making sure she was ok. He looked over her trying to distinguish whether or not she's gonna be sick again. Feeling safe about it he lowered his arm around her and held her close. She was the only woman he had ever met that never cried when she was sick. She held her own so well even know she must be in agony.

Standing there for a moment in his arms Kate calmed down, as she felt exhausted. She felt so comfortable in his arms as they nearly encased her. Nuzzling her face in his chest she felt sleep trying to consume her. Closing her eyes she felt as if she could let go and fall to the ground. Still knowing Jack would catch her she didn't wanna worry him.

"Can we head back?" She asked.

"Yeah.' Jack smiled looking down to her. Slowly they headed off in the direction of the caves.

Walking into the caves Jack looked over to Claire and Charlie. She sat nursing the baby in her arms as she rested her head on Charlie's shoulder with him watching over. Taking a smile to see him happy again Jack noticed Kate had moved from his arms and was readying herself to lie down in the cot again. Grasping at his hand, which held onto hers, Kate slowly sat down into the cot.

As he looked down to her he saw the exhaustion on her face. He kneeled before her with her hand still in his.

"Feel any better?" Jack asked.

"To tell you the truth I never felt bad in the first place Jack." She began.

"Everything just came up. No warning. No feeling." She finished leaving him to wonder.

"Really no pain at all?" He asked.

"None." Kate reassured him.

"That's not logical even for this place." Jack said with a chuckle bringing her to laugh.

"It's strange yesterday on the beach I didn't feel lightheaded or sick. I was just suddenly dizzy and all went blank." She explained.

Jack let got of her hand bringing his to his face.

"I really don't understand how this is possible. To feel nothing." Jack sighed.

"Maybe you have some weird case of the flu." Jack suggested as he raised his hand to her forehead.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the way he was acting. Soon his hand traveled all over her face before he dropped it to his lap.

"You're ice cold." He announced.

She gave him that _"I could've told you that" _look.

"But you've been miserable for the last day. How could you not feel anything?" He asked.

"Jack. I wasn't miserable. I was just exhausted." She said getting that confused look from him again.

"It was weird. I just didn't wanna move." She explained as she shook her head.

Suddenly she began to fall towards him.

"Whoa." He called out catching her in his hands.

"That was unexpected." She tried to laugh as her world began to spin.

"Just lie down Kate." Jack said helping her back into the cot. As she got situated he got up.

Walking past Claire and Charlie he didn't get the usual look from him. He was too content.

Picking up a blanket, Jack walked over to Kate. Draping it over her she got comfortable. Grabbing some water he sat it next to her. He watched over her feeling compelled not leave her side. Slowly sitting down he rested his back on the cot. He looked up to her catching a smile on her face before she closed her eyes quickly falling asleep.

It was suddenly quiet besides the sounds of Charlie praising Christopher and Claire. Taking a sigh of release Jack closed his eyes and tried to forget for at least a minute about the world around him.

"Jack" A faint voice called.

"Jack." It came closer.

Resting his head on Kate's knees he sat contently asleep until the calling of his name woke him. Opening his eyes he heard the call again. He knew it wasn't Kate so his heart slowed back to it's normal pace. Looking up over Kate he saw Sayid rushing in.

"Sayid?" Jack asked as he struggled to get up.

"Jack.' Sayid said again clearly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"We found Boone." He said as his voice dropped.

"And?' Jack asked waiting for him to continue.

"It's not good.' Was all Sayid would say.

Jack's mind turned from Kate to conjuring some gruesome thought of what could've happened to Boone.

"Where are Shannon and Locke?" Jack asked.

Sayid said nothing. He looked to the ground not being able to say anything.

"Let's go then." Jack said as he gathered his stuff together. Sayid had no contradiction, as he knew he needed to know.

Charlie was the only one awake besides Jin who had walked in a moment earlier with some fish. Claire was asleep with Christopher in his crib.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as he walked over to Jack.

"Something's happened to Boone." He explained as he got his stuff and walked past Kate not even noticing her.

"Anything I can do?" Charlie asked for the first time since Claire had reappeared.

"Uhh.' Jack stuttered looking around trying to find something.

"Nothing I can think of.' Jack said as he turned around.

"Jack.' Kate called. The voice sent chills up Jack's spine.

Looking back he saw her sitting up looking towards him.

"What's going on?" She asked. He walked over to her.

"Remember how this morning Shannon said Boone has been missing?' He asked. She nodded her head slowly already knowing where this was going.

"Sayid says it's not good." He whispered.

"Oh." She said as the thoughts of the "others" struck he mind.

"I'm gonna go see what's up." He said getting.

She sat there for a minute trying to comprehend what he had just told her.  
He said nothing. Just gave her a quick look over his shoulder. He motioned for Charlie.

"Watch her for me." Jack said.

"Sure." Charlie answered.

"If she starts acting strange or anything like she has been come find me." Jack whispered. Charlie nodded his head.

"Oh and keep Claire and the baby away from her. Don't wanna make things worse then they already are." Jack explained.

"No problem.' Charlie smiled.

"Thanks." Jack said as he said nothing else heading with Sayid out to find out about Boone.

Walking out towards the trail where he found Kate.

Walking quietly along side Sayid, Jack pushed thoughts of Boone and Kate out to look around.

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

"Its mid afternoon. Why do you ask?" Sayid asked with a sullen voice.

"I've been out all day. Since after you guys left." Jack explained.

"Yeah I saw that you were asleep with Kate. How is she by the way?" Sayid asked changing the subject.

"She got sick shortly after you left. I sat with her till she fell asleep. I guess falling asleep shortly after." Jack said.

"Sounds like you've had a rough morning." Sayid tried to joke.

"You don't know the half of it." Jack exclaimed.

Sayid looked over to him with intrigue.

"She told me something that has me completely confused." Jack began.

"Yes…" Sayid pushed him to go on.

"She says she doesn't feel sick. Not in the slightest. She feels nothing coming on. Not the coughing fit this morning. Not even when she fainted yesterday.' Jack explained.

"Really? That's doesn't seem possible." Sayid said with sudden curiosity in his voice.

"I know. There's no way to explain it." Jack sighed. He stopped and looked to Sayid dead serious.

"Something's going on here." Jack said with worry written all over his breath.

Sayid seemed to feel the same with the look of agreement on his face.

They stood there for a moment among the trees and vines hanging above them taking in what had been going on the last couple of days. Finding those bodies, Kate being attacked, her being sick, to Claire coming back and Boone suddenly missing.

The sudden sound of Shannon's shriveling voice pulled them away. Quickly they nearly jogged closer to the sound of her voice.

Coming to a bit of brush Jack could see an outline of Locke and Shannon. His heart sunk as he heard her cry out as she fell to her knees. Walking through he stopped as he looked down at the ground. Bonne lie dead in the mud in front of him. His body spread out with his left hand covered in blood gripping his neck and his other behind his back hidden.

"Why?" Shannon cried. Sayid rushed over bringing her to her feet.

"Why?" She whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Sayid said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

Locke stood there like a deer in headlights. It was like he had never seen a dead body before.

"He was murdered." He whispered never looking up from his body.

"How do you know for sure?' Jack asked.

"Boone would never kill himself!" Shannon yelled as Sayid had to hold her back from Jack.

"I didn't say he killed himself." Jack replied. Locke said nothing as he walked back towards the way they headed.

"Jack come here.' Locke called. Jack pulled himself away leaving Sayid to console Shannon.

Jack walked up to Locke who stood still looking at the ground.

"Look at this." Locke said as he squatted down.

Jack did the same as he looked to where Locke was pointing. Jack saw tracks. It was getting to the point where he wished no one had feet.

"Look here's Boone's.' Locke pointed out.

"Then here's a new set." Locke said pointing to another set.

Jack was caught by these tracks.

"Look familiar?' Locke asked.

"Yeah…" Jack began.

"They're like the ones around where we found Kate." Jack said.

"They are the ones Jack." Locke said looking over to him.

Jack looked over with shock on his face. This was the same person.

"Here." Locke said as he turned away.

Jack turned to see that Boone's quickly disappeared into a long trail with the attacker's prints beside it.

It looked as if they were dragging Boone.

"He was murdered Jack." Locke announced. They both were quiet for a moment.

"I told you." Shannon's quivering voice mocked.

Jack looked up to see her standing over him with Sayid holding onto her. He said nothing as him and Locke stood. Their stare down was intense.

"Jack we need to head back." Sayid said.

"And just leave Boone lying there?" Shannon asked turning around.

"We'll come back. Right now we need to figure out what to do and we can't do that out here." Locke explained.

Sayid walked past the two leading Shannon away. Locke walked after them and Jack was last. He walked almost trance like wondering who was doing this.

At the caves all were silent as Sayid walked in with a sobbing Shannon. Even Locke seemed to be struck with silence, as he said nothing.

"I guess it wasn't good." Charlie said to a newly awoken Claire who he had explained everything to.

"Jack.' Kate called as he walked into the caves.

Jack nearly jumped at the sound of her voice.

Seeing her he was caught off by her walking around looking completely normal. He said nothing as she walked up to her. Her eyes were looking to Sayid comforting Shannon and then fixed to Jack.

"What happened?' Kate asked knowing it wasn't good.

Jack looked her in the eyes.

"Boone was murdered." Jack sighed.

"Murdered." Kate gasped.

"Murdered." Michael's voice came from behind the two.

Kate turned to see him walking in with Walt behind him.

"By who?" Michael asked.

"We don't know." Jack said. Kate turned to him.

"What are we gonna do?' Kate asked.

"We need to bury the body." Jack whispered.

" I can help." Michael offered.

"Me too." Locke said joining the conversation.

"What can I do?" Kate asked willing to help out in any way.

"Stay here incase something happens." Jack said referring more to her getting sick then something actually happening.

"Like what?' Kate asked.

"I don't know. Just stay here." Jack said as he turned with Locke and Michael behind him headed over to Sayid.

Jack stood there waiting for his attention. Sayid got up leaving Shannon.

'We're gonna bury the body." Jack whispered. Sayid looked back to Shannon.

"I would help, but I can't leave her alone." Sayid explained.

"It's ok we have all the help we need. Just keep her company." Locke assured him.

Sayid turned and walked to Shannon. The three gathered materials and started out.'

"Jack." Kate called. He stopped as the other two headed on.

She walked up to him.

"Please be careful." Kate warned.

"I will." He assured her.

"If you hear anything. Run." She whispered.

Jack stood there for a second. That was the speech he gave her when she went with the others to use the transceiver the second day they were there. Now it was six months later and they where in more danger.


	11. Days of Hell

_Finally got it up. Yeah. THis is an important LONG chapter.Lot of detail. There are some parts where it lags but it'll pick up._**  
**

** Days of Hell**

Standing there Kate stared off into the direction in which Jack wondered of into. Boone was dead. Murdered. Knowing a thing or two about murders this was worse. Not even feeling the eyes of the others around her she slowly turned around. Charlie stood close by.

"Kate." He called getting her attention. She turned to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She whispered walking over towards the cot. She was in a complete daze. Slowly Charlie walked over to Claire.

"She must feel awful after all that's happened." Claire said.

"Yeah. She probably does." He said as he sat down next to her.

"And poor Walt. The only child here." Claire whispered as she began to think of the others surrounding her. Charlie looked down to her.

"How have you guys managed to live this long?" Claire asked looking up to Charlie.

"I don't know." He answered honestly not knowing.

People made their way in and out of the caves. Gathering this and dropping off that. Never once did Jack. Kate was beginning to worry.

"What's up with her?' Hurley asked Charlie as he walked in instantly seeing Kate sitting staring of into space.

"You've noticed it too?' Charlie said.

"She's been like that since Jack left. All huddled up. Not moving.' Charlie explained.

"She's worried about him." Claire inputted. Charlie looked down to her. Again she said what was everyone's mind.

"Dudes I'd love to sit and chat, but I gotta catch some fish." Hurley said as he threw his fishing stick over his shoulder and headed out.

Looking down to Claire, Charlie saw she was fixated on Walt across the way. He sat with a box in his lap flipping through some papers in it.

"Charlie why don't you go sit with Walt?" Claire suggested.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm alright Charlie." She smiled as she turned to look through a book. He gave her a smile as he got up and walked over to Walt. He looked curiously up to Charlie as he came over him.

"What you looking at?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to him

. "Drawings. My dad made me when I was younger." Walt said with pride as he began to show Charlie.

They were quite beautiful. Flipping through the papers suddenly Walt flinched back.

"You all right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Just a paper cut." Walt said as he brushed it off.

Sitting across from them Kate sat going through Jack's supplies he sat down when he came in last. Searching through it she began to think of him. A sour feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. She needed to change the bandage on her side. Charlie looked up from Walt as he heard Kate cough. She seemed to not notice it as she began to treat her healing wound.

Pulling at the bandage on her stomach she gasped in pain causing Charlie to look up to her again. She eased back as she set the bandage on cot. Feeling a tickle in her throat she felt a cough coming on. Brushing the loose curls from the side of her face she put her hand to her mouth covering it as she coughed. Stopping, it quickly came back again. Coughing again this time for a longer period. Reaching over for a bottle of water next to the cot the cut came close to the side of the cot. As she sat back it lightly grazed it opening it up.

"Ow." Kate whispered between coughs, as she looked down to the blood coming form her side.

The bleeding wouldn't stop. She began to worry as she searched for something to stop the bleeding.

Becoming worried at all this Charlie had looked up and started watching her. Her herself began to stress out as she remembered that morning. Waking up and not being able to breath. Holding the water bottle in hand she reached over to Jack's bag. Quickly she began to cough again as she dropped the water bottle to her side. It landed against her side exerting pain from the open cut. She couldn't even call out in pain as the coughs became rougher alarming Charlie. He got up from Walt and walked over to Kate.

"Are you ok?" He asked coming over to her.

"Ye-" She got out before she started coughing again.

Within seconds it was worse. She was bent over the cot coughing things up on the ground. With every cough Charlie's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly she sat up gasping for air.

"Kate?" Charlie asked. She started to shake her head trying to tell them something.

"Kate sweetheart?" Claire asked getting up becoming increasingly worried. "I think she's having trouble breathing." Claire said in a jagged voice. Kate started to wave her hand franticly next to her face as if to fan herself as she tried to get words out.

"J..A.C-" She got out before she began short breathless gasps.

"Charlie go find Jack quick!" Claire yelled as she came rushing to Kate's side.

"Ok. Walt help Claire try and keep her calm!" Charlie screamed.

"We've got it Charlie. Go find Jack!" Claire yelled back to him.

Charlie ran as fast as he could towards where he knew they were burying Boone. Things became a blur around him as he moved in a hurry. Farther along he got he slowed down, as the surroundings didn't seem familiar. It was a open area surrounded by huge trees and greenery hanging everywhere. Had he made a wrong turn? Slowing down he walked around in circles looking every possible direction to where he knew he could head.

Choosing a somewhat familiar path he quickly began to run as fast as he could again. Last time he ran this fast was when Claire went into false labor. This might be a little bit more serious. And this time he wouldn't make the mistake of telling someone else to get Jack. He was gonna find him and bring him back.

As the woods became wider and wider around him he slowed down to look around. Then there was Locke's voice. Looking towards it he faintly made out Locke and Michael. He couldn't tell where Jack was. Jogging closer he saw him walk out form behind Michael. Quickly he ran into the small clearing. All attention turned to him.

"Jack!" He breathed out.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he began to worry a bit.

"Ka…Kate." Was all Charlie could get out without passing out.

"Kate?" Jack asked making sure that's what he heard.

Charlie nodded his head sending Jack off in a frantic run towards the caves.

'What's wrong with her?" Locke asked.

"She can't breath." Charlie said.

Both Locke and Michael's eyes went wide with the same thought running through their mind.

"My god." Locke said as he quickly headed back towards the caves with Michael and Charlie quick behind him.

Claire and Walt sat close next to her trying to help her breathe. Nothing was helping. Her face was quickly changing tones as her head began to spine.

"Kate sweetheart.' Claire started holding her hand in her lap.

"Jack's coming. He'll be here soon. Just hold on." Claire said with tears trying not to scare her.

Walt on the other hand was applying pressure to wound. He held it tight being calmer then any of them.

Within 30 seconds or so Jack rushed into the caves.

"Jack." Claire called out trying to let Kate know he was there.

"Oh god Kate." He said as he held back his own tears.

He quickly came to her side nearly pushing Walt and Claire away. He picked up the water bottle she had dropped.

"Kate." He said sweetly as he grasped her face in his hand.

"Kate look at me.' He said making sure she could hear him.

She looked him strait in the eyes. Tears were creeping down her face. He saw she was scared and he could barely take it.

"Remember this morning?" He asked.

He was looking for some kinda sign that she understood. She did nothing. Taking her hand in his he held it tight.

"Squeeze my hand if you remember this morning." He told her.

He felt a light squeeze from her hand.

"You're gonna have to drink the water to get you're lungs to start taking air in again." He explained as he lifted the water to her mouth.

As she gasped he tilted the water back into her mouth.

"Now swallow." He said as she closed her mouth.

She sat there for a second holding in her mouth trying not to spit it out.

"Kate please. You have to swallow." Jack pleaded.

"I know you're scared, but this will help you. I promise." He said as he began to squeeze her hand.

By now everyone there at the caves was crowded around them hoping with their fingers crossed. Slowly Kate swallowed the water. As she took a breath she slowly exhaled a jagged breath.

"You see." Jack cheered.

"Here." He said lifting the water to her lips again.

"Swallow." He said encouraging her as he caressed her hand.

Swallowing she slowly started to breath again. Jack's face quickly turned from worry to joy as she slowly stopped gasping and eased back on the coughing. Still holding onto her hand and her to his, he sat there until he knew she could talk and breathe without problem.

After she was ok he looked to the bloodstain on her shirt.

"What happened here?" He asked as he lifted her shirt up enough to see the wound.

"I hit the side of the cot and re-opened it." She nearly whispered.

He looked up to her. Without a word he went through his bag. Pulling out bandages and tape he readied to fix her up. Cleaning the wound and bandaging it up he looked her strait in the face.

"Next time for both our sakes wait for me." He smiled with a laugh.

She smiled as she looked away from him.

"Be careful." He said as he put his bag aside.

He didn't know what to say to her. This was the 3rd time in a week that he could've lost her. The look in her eyes seemed to be the normal look he got from her. Thinking of something he couldn't come to grips with. Feeling tongue-tied he decide to get up. Gently touching her hand he got up and walked away.

Walking across the way he passed Walt who was sitting close around the fire. Michael came over with a blanket in his hands. He had noticed his son was shaking.

"Cold?' He asked draping the blanket over Walt.

"No." He simply answered pushing the blanket off him.

"What? You're sitting here shaking and you're not cold?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I started shaking a little while ago." Walt said not looking away from the fire. Michael was confused at what his son was saying.

"Maybe you're alitttle worked up after earlier." Michael suggested.

"You saved her life little man." Michael smiled resting a supporting hand on Walt's back.

"Yeah I guess." Walt shrugged off seeing no interest in what his father said.

With this Michael was somewhat concerned with how Walt was acting. The lack of interest was normal, but the shaking put him off.

Jack sat almost as far away as he could from Kate without actually leaving the caves. He stood with a banana unpeeled in his hand just watching her. She sat there still with her knees to her chest watching the others.

"I heard what happened." Sayid's voice came from behind him. Jack turned around. It was silent between the two for a minute.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sayid asked.

"I don't know." Jack sighed. "It's odd. One moment she's fine. Then the other she's collapsed gasping for air and then fine again." Jack rambled.

"I don't have any idea. I've never seen this before." Jack sighed again. Sayid wanted to input, but had no idea how to come across it.

"So how's Shannon?" Jack asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Well she's completely distanced herself. She finally got to sleep as the sun went down. That was when I heard of Kate's condition.' Sayid sighed as the both looked to Kate.

They both stood there wondering what was going on with everyone. First Kate's attack, then Boone's disappearance and death, and Kate's illness. It boggled them both.

Kate sat the knowing Jack and Sayid was talking about her. She would here snippets of their conversation, but it didn't bother her. She was in a daze after what had happened that day. Boone was dead she thought to herself. Someone had killed him. What if it was the same person that killed her? Looking around everyone had distanced themselves from her. Charlie and Claire were sitting together looking over her diary. Michael and Walt were sitting there staring into the fire with the others around them. And Jack was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Neither was Sayid.

She felt awkward sitting there. The caves suddenly felt like a prison to her. She hadn't been away from there since yesterday and that didn't last long. She wanted to get away and go to the beach. The fresh ocean air would do her good. Being away from the caves would do her better.

Getting up she took the tie around her wrist and pulled her hair back tying it in place. She didn't even bother with her bloody t-shirt. Walking slowly away from the cot no one seemed to realize she was up and walking about. As she got to the border of the trail she took a quick look back to see none of them noticed she was gone. That was a load off her shoulders. She just wanted to get away without any contest.

Walking along the trail that was lit with only a few torches here and there, she made her way thought free towards the beach. She felt good to be up and walking around. Suddenly she felt free to not be stuck there.

"Kate." She heard Jack call her from behind.

She swiftly turned around to see him walk up to her. She knew she had been caught. He was struck by her.

The way the torches lit up one side of her face and gloomed over the other just stopped him for a minute.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Heading to the beach." She said folding her hands as she walked to him.

"In the middle of the night? Alone?" He asked with a slight "unbelieving" laugh.

"Yeah." She simply answered not wanting to answer the question "why?"

"Kate you shouldn't be out here alone. After what happened today and what happened last week no one should be out alone." He exclaimed.

"I just needed some fresh air away from the caves." She explained.

"You could've asked me to come." Jack suggested furrowing his brow.

At this point she didn't know how to act to his worry. She simply looked down to the ground trying to hide her smile.

"I know." He sighed.

"You're able to take care of yourself." He said spewing out the words that plagued her mind.

She looked up to him as her smile lifted. He came closer to her. Looking up in his eyes she was amazed by the firelight dancing in his eyes.

"But we're worried about you Kate." He said knowing it was mostly him that worried.

"After last week and today we're all unhinged." He explained

"I know Jack.' She said stopping him from preaching to her.

"I'm ok. And sorry I walked off." She expressed knowing that was wanted to here.

A light laugh came from him. That was easier then I thought both seemed to think.

"I gotta head back. I really need to sleep." He said passing off a way to end the awkwardness.

"Me too." She said knowing what he was doing and felt the same was.

"Please stay here tonight.' Jack tried to plead wondering if it would get him anywhere.

"Ok." She answered.

He was struck by her cooperation and she knew it. She could read his face easily in the dark.

"Don't stay out here too long." He said as he turned around and began to head back. Suddenly she felt bad about leaving the conversation the way she did.

"Jack." She called after him. He stopped and turned around again struck by her standing there. She said nothing as she walked up to him.

"What?" He asked, as she got close.

Quiet she stood slightly on her tiptoes. Leaning in she left a gentle kiss on his cheek before she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. This caught Jack completely off guard. Tightening her arms around his neck she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." She said into the collar of his shirt.

He wanted to ask for what, but didn't want to spoil it. Holding back tears she pulled away grazing her face along side of his. Giving him a quick glance the tears welled up in her eyes, as she couldn't take it anymore. She looked away as she said not a word. He turned raising his hand to his cheek as he watched her walk back to the caves.

He was caught in a daze. What had she thanked him for? Slowly lowering his hand he stood there for a minute watching after where she had disappeared. Heading back to the caves he meant to talk to her, but he found her peacefully sleeping on the cot all covered up. He hadn't the heart to wake her just to talk. He quickly decided against it. Pulling himself away from her he walked past the others not noticing their stares. He just simply walked over to where he slept. After getting comfortable he closed his eyes not sure if he would sleep that night.

The next morning was better then the day before. Everyone got up without problem going about their day. Jack stayed around the caves until Kate was up. It took her a while to get up and want to do something. Kate said nothing to him knowing exactly why he was sticking around while the others left. As soon as she got up she was met by Claire holding Christopher.

"Morning.' Claire smiled.

"Is it already?" Kate joked looking up seeing beyond the canopy of the trees.

"I know. Seems like only yesterday we were on the plane." Claire laughed nervously seeing the joke didn't go over so well.

"So is there anything you need help with?" Kate asked looking around at the caves.

"Well after I put the peanut down you wanna help me tidy up the place?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Kate replied.

"We can be the den mothers for a while.' Claire laughed and slowly stopped as she caught Jack's glare from the other side of the caves as he tried talking with Hurley.

Kate saw her eyes shift to behind her.

Not thinking about it she turned to see Jack back down from his glare quickly. She didn't call him on it. She just wondered why all of a sudden he was acting weird around her. Brushing it off for her own good she turned to help Claire. After an hour or so they felt satisfied with the result. Claire sat down to feed a starving Christopher while Kate made the cot she slept in. She had tried to not notice Jack still looming around behind her trying to look innocent. Turning from the cot she saw Sun approach her.

"Kate." She called.

"I was wondering if you could help me tend the garden?' She asked in the sweet endearing voice.

"Sure." Kate replied as she put her present work down and headed off behind her.

Seeing her walk off, Jack wanted to follow her. Putting down his breakfast of passion fruit he began walking across the caves to the trail that led to the garden.

"Jack." Michael's voice called stopping him. He turned to him.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at Walt?" Michael asked. "Well what's wrong with him?' Jack asked.

"See I don't know. He's been shaking since last night. I thought it was maybe because of last night, but he hasn't stopped." Michael explained catching Jack's attention.

"I don't even think he really went to sleep.' Michael frowned.

"Ok.' Jack said as he put his hand out telling Michael to lead on.

As they walked over to Walt, Jack wondered what could be wrong with him. He couldn't exactly diagnose him until he saw him, but it messed with his mind thinking of what could be wrong. Coming to Walt's side Michael sat down.

"Walt." Jack called kneeling down next to him. Walt seemed perfectly fine. Except he was shaking near seizer size. Jack looked over him for any signs to what might be wrong with him.

"Did you eat anything that you weren't supposed to?" Jack asked.

"No." Walt answered. Jack raised his hand to Walt's forehead. Applying a small pressure to his temple with his thumb.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Jack asked.

"A little bit." Walt answered. That was normal to Jack.

"So do how do you feel?" Jack asked looking him over.

"Weird." Walt said looking away.

"Weird as in how?" Jack asked beginning to wonder just what weird meant as all the possible sicknesses he could have went through his mind.

"Just weird. I don't feel sick or anything just weird." Walt shrugged off. Jack's eyes went big.

He didn't feel it. The thought ran through mind wondering where he had heard it before. Then he remembered Kate.

She had said she didn't feel sick when clearly she was sick. She also had started out shaking in the beginning. Was Walt coming down with what Kate had? If so they were all in for it. Without Jack knowing what Kate had how was he supposed to treat Walt? He hadn't the slightest clue what was wrong with him. It could be just slight overwhelming or something worse. Whatever it was they'd just have to ride it out.

Getting up Jack beckoned Michael.

"So what's wrong with him?' Michael asked. Jack took a deep breath.

"I don't know." He answered.

"You don't-" Michael screamed before Jack stopped him.

"You don't know what's wrong with him?" Michael finished in quieter tone. Jack shook his head.

"You're a doctor man." Michael wined.

"I know, but I don't know everything." Jack exclaimed. Michael took a deep breath trying to clam himself. "What am I supposed to do then?' Michael asked through his teeth.

"All I can tell you to do is watch him. If he gets worse tell me and we can work from there. As of now I don't know what's wrong." Jack explained as he took a look at Walt before he walked away.

Michael stood there in disbelief before he turned to walk back over to Walt.

The rest of the day went by slow and uneventful. Michael never left Walt's side. He was too afraid to leave him after what Jack had said. Claire busied herself around the caves not able to go far with Christopher. She would help out the ones who came into the caves to do something and quickly set off again. Everyone had kept away for nearly the whole day. Even Jack headed out to the beach for some sunlight.

As everyone came back close to sunset they settled down after their long days work. Jack had made it back with Locke who carried a boar behind him. He still seemed shook up from the day before. He didn't talk much. Getting to the caves everyone was relieved to have something to eat after the long day. But not Jack. He was fixated on something else. Kate. She had been gone since that morning and now nearing nightfall she was nowhere to be seen.

Soon enough around sunset Kate walked into the camp with smiles all over her face. He noticed she was changed into those cargo pants she always wore and a skin tight white shirt that said DETROIT across the chest. She was all washed up and she seemed so happy forgetting about the things around her. For the first time in weeks Jack saw a true smile on her face. She looked so much better from what she was yesterday and even the days before that. This put a smile on Jack's face.

The next couple of days started off without worry. Kate hadn't got sick or even showed she might be sick. She spent less and less time at the caves feeling better and seeming to overcome what she had. That lifted some weight off Jack's shoulders not only because she was fine, but if Walt had the same thing he'd be fine too. Jack thought all too well before he knew.

By the third day Walt was having coughing fits and they were worse then what Kate's had been. A couple of times they came very close to losing him. Jack tried his best to make Michael understand there was nothing he could do to save him. But Michael was stubborn to Jack's advice. He knew there was a way to help him.

On the forth day was the worst of all. Jack had made it to where he barely left the caves. With Walt's condition he didn't wanna be off at the beach and make it back too late. He could never forgive himself. On that day he had been talking to Claire when that bone chilling sound made him jump.

"Jack!" Michael called from across the way. Jack jumped up and hurried over to him.

Sitting next to him holding Walt in his arms he picked up a bottle of water. Michael grabbed it quickly out of his hands. Bringing it to Walt's mouth he nearly forced it down his throat

. "Michael you can't force him to drink it." Jack warned him.

"Man I'll handle this my own damn way." Michael protested. With his snapping Jack backed off.

After Walt slowly came down Jack tried to go back to what he was doing. Soon everyone made their way back for the night. Again Kate had been out most of the day. It still worried Jack, but he had no contest to letting her do what she wanted. He had faith that she knew what she was doing.

The night soon became long as Walt had three more attacks. All worse then the one before. The others tried not to listen, but it hard not to. Kate on the other hand watched every minute of it. From Michael calling Jack to him finally getting up and walking away. Now she was fixated on him sitting there next to Michael cradling half of Walt in his hands. He looked up to see the guilty look on her face. He knew she felt bad about this, seeing this was how she was. It hit her to see Jack taking care of Walt just like he had with her. As tears came to her eyes she didn't pull away. Instead she stayed and watched. Watched as they tried to save Walt.

Slowly everything calmed down. Walt fell asleep after his last attack and Michael sat watch next to him. The others felt ok to sleep with the commotion settled down. Kate had settled down by the fire falling asleep shortly after Jack had made his way over to sit down. She wanted to stay up and comfort him, but watching the flames dance she closed her eyes and that was the end of it. Jack felt obligated to stay up incase something happened again. But same as Kate sleep endured quickly in the night.

The next day came with relief. Walt woke up perfectly fine. He didn't have any attacks. He didn't even act sick. Michael was still uneasy, but it seemed as if nothing had happened to him. This made Jack to feel better about leaving the caves. Making sure it was ok for him to leave, Jack headed off. He didn't no where he was going to go he just wanted to go. This made him completely understand how Kate felt that night; still he wondered what she thanked him for.

Kate had made her way for the third day to the garden. Her and Sun had really bonded over the couple of days they had spent together.

"So how's Jack?" Sun blurted out as they gathered their things heading to the caves.

"I guess he's alright. Haven't talked to him much.' Kate answered.

"Really?" Sun asked. Kate laughed nodding her head as she thought about it. She hadn't really spoken a word to Jack besides "hi" since that night.

"He seems a little over worked with what's happening to Michael and Walt." Sun explained. "Yeah." Kate sighed really dwelling on how Jack was doing.

Walking into the caves they were stopped by the sight of Claire and Michael hovering over Walt.

"Oh no." Sun called out as Kate went racing towards them. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Jack wasn't there.

"What happened?" Kate asked hoping he wasn't dead. Walt lay in their arms with his eyes closed. Claire looked up to explain knowing Michael couldn't.

"He was playing and just collapsed." Claire explained.

"Has anyone gone to find Jack?" Kate asked finally realizing he wasn't there. "I sent Charlie." Claire got out before Jack came rushing up behind them.

Soon everyone was pacing around like if they were at a hospital waiting in the waiting room. Jack sat next to Michael as he looked over Walt.

"How can you still not know?" Michael yelled. Everyone looked back to him. Kate caught Jack's stressful eyes. She saw that he was scared of what might happen. She closed hers giving her a reason to look away.

"What am I supposed to do?" Michael nearly cried looking down to Walt.

"Just be with him. That's all you can do." Jack explained.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Michael asked. Jack hadn't the heart to tell him he didn't know.

"Yes. Just give him some time." Jack said resting hand on his back before getting up.

Sighing as he walked he passed Kate.

"Jack what's wrong with him?" Kate whispered close next to him.

"I don't know.' He sighed.

"Really?" Kate asked grabbing his arm of his white shirt. He stopped and turned around.

"Really Kate?' He asked. He didn't get an answer from her.

"I have no idea' He snapped in her face before turning and walking away.

She stood there in disbelief of the way he was acting. She understood the way he felt, but that was no reason to act it out on her. Rubbing her face in stress she walked over to Charlie and Claire who sat with Christopher.

"He's bound a bit tight.' Charlie exclaimed as he watched him walk over to the supply corner of the caves.

Kate said nothing as she sat down. Her eyes were fixed on Michael and Walt. She felt bad knowing what might happen. He could loose his son for the second time this time loosing him forever.

That night only Claire, Charlie, Kate and Hurley sat around the dimming fire. Everyone was too scared to venture out anywhere after what happened to Boone. And the rate of nervousness was high with thoughts on Michael and Walt. They lay on the cot together, Walt in Michael's arms slipping in and out of consciousness. He was whispering something to his son as he held back tears. Claire turned from it looking down to Christopher falling asleep in her arms. She was whispering some sort of prayer as she caressed his cheek with her finger.

An uneasy smile came over Kate as Charlie turned back to fire.

"I feel bad for him.' He whispered as he hunched over for the others to hear. Kate looked down to her arms folded across her chest as a strong feeling came to the pit of her stomach. She felt bad for both of them

. Walt must be scared with the position he's in and Michael was loosing the only thing that kept him on this island.

"He's got it rough." Hurley sighed being the last to turn back to the fire.

It became silent over the firs again. It reminded Kate of when her and Charlie had venture into the jungle the third day to work with the transceiver. They all sat around the firs that night pondering what to tell the others. Now they were wondering whether or not Walt would make it through the night.

No one else noticed Jack walking up to fire. Kate did. Her eyes shifted up to him walking behind Claire. He seemed not to even notice her, as her eyes were fixated on him. Looking back to the fire she noticed it was going dim. Sighing she got up. Getting his attention she walked off down the lit trail to the beach where she knew had the best firewood. She didn't pay attention to his stare digging into her back.

Sleep was slowly and slowly creeping up on her as she walked down the trail. Coming up on the cut off she took a turn and headed down a dense passage. Bending under trees and walking through the mud she saw the torch that lit the firewood area. Walking over she picked up the axe that sat hidden in the brush. Picking it up she lugged it over to a large branch that had already been cut down, but just needed to be cut smaller. Cutting a few pieces seemed to ease her stress. With the force she was using all the anger hit the wood when she brought the ax to it.

Cutting off a few pieces she set the ax back where she had found it.

"Hi Kate." She heard Jack's voice from behind her.

She looked down under her arms to see his bare feet behind her. She knew he had been standing behind her for a while.

"Jack." She simply said as she turned around and gave him a quick glance before turning to walk back. She was mad at him.

"Kate…" He called turning around. She stopped.

When he didn't finish his statement she began to walk again.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier if I made you mad." Jack apologized. She had never heard those words come out of his mouth as an apology.

"I'm not mad at what you did earlier Jack." She stated turning around walking back to him.

"Then why are you treating me like this Kate?" He asked.

"You're acting like you're the only one going through something right now and you're taking it out on us." She explained.

"Well if I wasn't the only one who knew how to do anything around here I wouldn't have a reason." Jack said calmer then she expected.

"First of all Jack that's not the case. Everyone does everything. You just think you get more because of you being the doctor. And second of all I try to do something, but anytime I try to walk two feet out of your sight you get all worried and find some reason for me to stay." She pointed out as he began to see fury in her eyes.

"You expect me not to be worried after what happened to you?' He asked. "Maybe I shouldn't be worried after finding out we have a murderer on the loose. Or maybe I shouldn't be worried that Walt has the same thing you have and he's laying back there dying!" Jack gritted through his teeth as he pointed towards the caves.

Kate stared up to him with deviance in her eyes.

"That's still no reason to treat me like I did something to you Jack." She exclaimed in a tone no louder then a whisper. Taking a deep breath Jack calmed down.

"I'm sorry ok. It's just that I'm exhausted." He said trying to justify what he was doing. "We all are Jack." She said as she turned away. He said nothing as he watched her walk away with wood in hand leaving him there with what he did.

Sleep didn't come to easy for Kate. The looming thought of Walt dying was enough to prolong anybody from sleep, but she had Jack.

Jack never disappointed her. Once he came back from where she had left him he sat down next to her. Thinking she was asleep hopefully she watched him from over the top of her blanket. He sat there staring into the flames like she did occasionally.

But the look in his eyes seemed in more thought them her's even seemed to be. She did more of her thinking looking out into the horizon.

She was awake most of the night watching him sit there. A couple of times she caught him looking over to her and the others. Then there were time when he would get up and walk around trying to avoid Michael and Walt fast asleep on the cot. He came back when he felt right with himself. Before he settled down he got up on his knees and scooted close to her. She closed her eyes as she saw him loom over her. Only seeing his shadow she tried hard not look. He leaned in and left a goodnight kiss on her cheek before whispering;

"Goodnight Kate." And then he pulled back and lay down to sleep. Kate didn't are open her eyes and look over to him knowing her knew she was watching him.

Crying awoke everyone. Kate's eyes opened looking up to see Jack quickly jumping over her and some of the others racing around. Sitting up she turned around to see what the commotion was. Looking over she saw Michael cradling Walt in his arms. He rocked back and forth as he cried. The worst thought came to Kate's mind. Getting up she walked with Claire over to the circle of people that was around Michael.

"Come on little man wake up." Michael cried looking down into his son's face. There was nothing. He was still and limp in his arms.

"Please." Michael cried as Locke came up behind him.

"I'm sorry Michael he's gone." Locke whispered as he rested a hand on back.

"No.' Michael whispered as he looked down to Walt.

Jack squatted down in front of him trying to access the situation.

"Michael I'm sorry, but he's not gonna wake up." Jack tried to say without offending him. "You lied to me." Michael said under his breath.

"What?" Jack asked. "You told me he'd be all right." Michael nearly growled as he looked up to Jack and the others.

"I also said I didn't know." Jack tried to justify. "You should've." Michael said. Jack didn't answer and just looked to the side trying to think of what to say.

"You told me my son would be ok!" Michael yelled as he let go of Walt and stood up causing Jack to stand too.

Michael cried near uncontrollable as he walked to Jack. Jack slowly backed up into the others not sure what he was going to do.

"You told me he's be alright!" Michael screamed before hooking Jack in his right jaw throwing him off a bit. Locke came up behind Michael holding him back from acting out again.

Brining his hand up his jaw, Jack turned to Michael giving him a look of distrust. After all he did he treated him like this. Without a word Jack turned and walked through the crowd. The others looked back to Michael as he came to his knees in front of Walt.

"I'm sorry." Locke expressed as he sat down next to him. The others began to turn away giving their respects to Michael and Walt both. Kate stood there for a moment behind Charlie before he turned back to sit with a shook up Claire. She just watched as her stomach turned into a roller coater.

Turning away she looked over to Jack who stood near by trying to medicate his jaw. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him. Jack saw her in the mirror he held up. Looking out of the corner of his eyes he tried not to dwell on all thoughts of her going through his head. Putting the mirror down he looked over to her. The small smile on her face brushed her curls that fell from her bun against her cheek. He tried hard to keep a smile from his face, but her cheery output didn't help the fight.

Her face dropped as she looked up to his face.

"Got you pretty good didn't he?" Kate asked as she pointed up to the bruise surfacing on his face.

"Can add it to my collection." Jack said as he bent over going through his bag.

Pulling out the peroxide he twisted off the lid and soaked a small piece of cloth. Brining it to the small cut on his jaw he gasped in slight pain.

"Here." Kate offered as she took the cloth from his hand.

Jack looked down at her with a suspicious stare. She felt his stare as she glanced up before she brought the clothe to his face. Easing it to his skin he jerked back. She pulled back her hand as she looked up to him with a raised brow. She was confused about why he was acting like she was poisoned. Bringing it back to his jaw she made contact with the irritated skin. Blotting it around his jaw she felt his constant stare. Glancing up he pretended to not be looking as he looked away.

Getting the feeling he felt weird with what she was doing Kate stopped.

"All better." She smiled meekly. Jack looked back to her giving her the same smile as he put his stuff away.

Kate looked over to Michael again. Him and Locke had covered Walt's body and seemed to be talking of what to do. The thought quickly came over Kate's mind.

"What's gonna happen now?" Kate asked never looking away. Jack turned to see her looking away. He turned to see what she saw

. "We bury him and try and go about our lives." Jack said as he turned away again. Kate looked over to him with her brow furrowed.

"Jack we just can't go on the same after this." Kate exclaimed.

"We have to Kate." Jack said not looking away from what he was doing.

In disgust and total denial Kate turned away. As she walked away Jack turned and watched her. He felt bad for the way he was coming across to her, but he didn't know how to act around her anymore. With all the stress he has been through lately he doesn't know how to act around anyone. But she was the one person he knew he could talk to, but now it was just hard to look at her. For some reason he felt weird anytime he was around her and he had no idea why.


	12. Living Beyond

_Here you guys go. Again sorry it takes so long. With work and school i hd just enough to get thsi up. This chapter is kinda blain, but it's important. And to those who get picky about my mistakes sorry. Ibarely have time to read this over. So i just pass over things. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy._**  
**

** Living Beyond**

Grief was the mood of the day. That night they buried Walt along side the other six survivors they had buried in the last six months including Boone. After they filled in the grave a couple of them stood around the grave to pay respect. Michael stood at the foot of the grave looking over where his son now lay. Locke stood next to him leading the short ceremony. The others stood to the side silent with the sound of tears here and there. Claire stood with Christopher in her arms, with Charlie to her right and Kate to he left.

She was at the end of the line with Jack at the other end farthest from her with Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Sun, and some other between them. She stood with her head down looking up every once in a while. Jack on the other hand stared at her for the longest time. Just looking to her and then over to one of the others. There was no acknowledgment of his presence. She pretended as if he wasn't there. And she had every right to after how he treated her.

As they all stood there in the light of the torches surrounding them all that could be heard were tears. After Michael, Claire seemed to be the most emotional. She began to cry as Charlie rested his arm around her. Christopher became fussy at the sound of his mother's sorrow. Everyone turned their attention to the two trying to calm the baby.

"I'm sorry you guys." She apologized sniffing back her tears.

"Maybe we should take him back.' Charlie suggested. Claire shook her head.

"I'll come with.' Kate announced truly having enough of death.

Charlie and Claire expressed their deepest sorrows and said their goodnights before slowly heading off waiting for Kate. Walking over Kate left a gentle hand on Michael's arm. Looking up he gave her a tearful smile. Turning away she walked past Jack not even noticing his intense stare. She headed after Charlie and Claire with Jack's full attention on her as she walked away.

A little while after the three had made it to the caves the others began to walk in. Christopher had been put down to sleep, while Charlie and Claire were nestled around the fire talking. Kate stood over in the supply area folding clothes. As she folded each person's clothes she walked over and placed the pile on their other belongings. Soon enough she came to Jack's. Picking up two or three dress shirts and some plain gray t-shirts she folded them into small rectangles and placed them in a pile. Picking up the pile when she was finished she walked over to where his stuff was sitting. Laying them down she turned around and bumped into Jack.

"Whoa." Jack said as he caught her.

Looking up Kate gave him a half stressed and disgusted look. She was tired and was caught off guard. He could tell she wasn't in the mood for games. Giving a smile he simply let he go and walked away. Standing there for a minute she watched him go about his business wondering what that was all about. Pulling herself away from the though she turned, walking over to the rest of the clothes.

Three days passed after Walt's death. Michael secluded himself from the others and stayed to himself. Like Jack said everyone tried to get on with their lives. It wasn't exactly as easy as Jack put it out to be. He tried to put what happened past himself. He couldn't forget promising Michael Walt would live. Claire and Charlie were quiet and stayed away from the others.

They went about what they normally did, but like everyone else their minds were on the danger and sorrow surrounding everybody. Kate did as Jack. Putting what she could behind her, but the fear of what could happen to her haunted most of her thoughts. The others along with her sat in ever growing fear of what could happen next and which one of then will live to see tomorrow.

On the forth day life went on as it normally did. Jack joined Locke on a walk to the beach. Michael headed out on his own early before everyone else. There was no word said about it. Claire and Charlie woke with the baby, but soon after Charlie was called away by Hurley. Kate woke soon around noon. No one had thought to wake her up. As she got up and looked around she noticed it was just she, Claire, and one of the other survivors neither knew.

Getting up, she walked over into one of the caves with a clean pair of clothes in her hand. Her and Jack had rigged up a curtain so people could change without lack of privacy. Coming out and heading out for the day dressed in a black wife beater from one of the boys and a pair of ratty old jeans, she began to go through her mind what she needed to do that morning. Setting her clothes in the dirty pile she turned around to Claire holding Christopher.

"I'm trying not to be a bother here." Claire started.

"But I was wondering if you could watch Christopher for a moment while I go get something." She wondered.

"Sure." Kate obliged.

"It'll only before like tow seconds." Claire exclaimed as she handed Christopher over to Kate.

"Don't worry about it." Kate smiled.

"Thank you." Claire said as she turned around and wondered off.

With Christopher in arms Kate walked over to the small area Claire and Charlie had made for themselves. Sitting down she looked at the infant wondering what to do.

"Well I guess its me and you for alitttle bit." Kate said playing with his hands.

She just stared down to him watching him look around his somewhat familiar surroundings. Trying to get comfortable she moved him around in her arms. Immediately he began to get fussy.

"Oh shh." Kate said trying to calm him down. He began to get louder. Kate looked around for any sign of Claire or Charlie.

"Dammit!" She muffled under her breath.

Having no idea what to do she stood up and put Christopher against her shoulder. Thinking back to what she had seen Claire do two things came to mind. She started to bounce him up and down and pat him on the back.

"It's ok." She whispered.

Claire must have had some sensitive ears. She came rushing into the caves with a look of worry on her face.

When she looked over to Kate she stopped. There Kate stood with Christopher laying on her shoulder sleeping peacefully as she whispered a song in his ear. Claire had a smile ear to ear as she walked over to Kate.

"Hi." Kate smiled as she looked up to see her.

"Was he ok?" Claire asked as Kate put him back in her arms

"Yes. A little angel." Kate smiled looking down to Christopher.

"Thank you so much." Claire said walking over to Christopher's crib.

"Your welcome." Kate smiled as her eyes turned over to Locke who walked in with boar in his hands.

Keeping her eye on him she walked over to where he stood suddenly realizing Jack wasn't with him.

"John.' Kate called his attention. He turned around.

"Kate?" He asked looking at her with puzzled look on his face.

"Anything that needs to be done?" Kate sighed sticking her hands in her pants pockets. Locke put down his knives and rubbed his head.

"Uhh Jack and Sayid are going through some wreckage one of the other survivors found." He said going back to go through some of the other knives.

"They're out about half a mile east." Locke said pointing in the direction they were in. Kate turned and started for her stuff.

"Kate." Locke called. Kate stopped and turned around. He held out the knife to her.

"Incase." He said. Kate hesitantly took it from him and stood there as he turned away.

Off a half-mile east, Sayid and Jack were carting along some things they had found in a small part of the wreckage. It looked like part of the cargo from all the luggage that was scattered around.

"It's odd that after as long as we have been here now we find all these useful items." Sayid said as he picked through undamaged clothes and blankets among the many things.

"Everything recently has been a bit odd." Jack blurted out picking through small bags.

Sayid looked up at him with a look of question. Jack paid no attention and went on with what he was doing.

Jack looked down at the ground spotting a baby bottle. Bending down he found another. He came to a small bag of nothing, but baby items.

"This might come in handy." Jack joked sarcastically picking up the first bottle.

"You see how conveniently we found that a week or so after Claire came back with Christopher?" Sayid said in total seriousness.

Jack shrugged it off and picked up all the bottles and put them in the bag with the baby stuff. "Well it's useful no matter what." He said as he continued to rummage through the things.

While searching through the luggage Sayid couldn't help but notice Jack's odd behavior. He pretended to not care or listen to anything that he said. He just tried to get off the subject. But Sayid saw why he was acting so strange. After the week they all had anybody would be distant and trying to put it behind themselves.

"So how is Kate in all this?' Sayid asked.

Jack jumped at her name. He quickly stopped what he was doing and looked over.

"I guess she's all right. Haven't talked to he much in the last couple of days." Jack nearly mumbled looking back through the rubble.

Sayid watched how he acted around the thought of her. He seemed nervous at the mention of her name.

To change the subject Jack turned to the state of people on the beach.

"How is Shannon holding up?" Jack asked. Sayid dropped what was in hand.

"She's doing better. She just keeps talking about how she remembers Boone." Sayid sighed.

Jack shook his head as he went back to the luggage. Everyone was slowly become unhinged and falling apart.

"So you guys found the buried treasure." An inviting voice came from the other side of Jack.

Both looked up to see Kate walking towards them.

"Kate.' Jack whispered as her sudden voice caught him.

"Your ears must have been ringing." Sayid joked.

"Is that right? Where you talking about me?" Kate smiled walking up to Jack as she stared at Sayid.

"Good things I hope." She said as she glanced up to Jack who looked down to her in a trance.

All three seemed to be feeding off each other's nervousness that was fueled by Jack and Kate's awkwardness.

"Well have you come to help?' Jack asked breaking the silence. She looked up to him in somewhat defiance.

"Sure." She said staring him down as she walked past him.

He stared at her as if he were going to jump on her and do only god knows what. Sayid saw their ways about each other and it put him off guard with how the acted like they hated one another.

After going through and salvaging what they could, they gather what they had and headed back. Sayid saw the growing tension between the two as they walked back to camp.

"I have to get back to the beach." Sayid announced knowing the two being alone might do them good.

The two stopped and looked at him. The both seemed to be surprised.

"I'll drop these things off later." Sayid said as he turned and headed off towards the beach.

Kate and Jack stood there looking off in the direction Sayid was heading.

Walking along the barely visible trail with bags hanging off either arm, the two still spoke no words to each other. They could feel past tensions growing. But no matter they both glanced to one another. Finally they caught each other. Nervous smiles provoked them.

"So how's the doc doing?" Kate smiled looking back and forth between Jack and the ground.

"Good. Exhausted, but good." He answered.

"You?" He asked.

"Accomplished." She smiled proudly.

"Accomplished? As in?" Jack started.

"I watched Christopher today." Kate said pulling the loose bag over her shoulder. Jack just laughed.

"What?' Kate asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Just the thought of you and child is weird." Jack said furrowing his brow.

Kate stopped causing him to. She looked up at him searching his eyes. Simply smiling and kept her eyes on him as she turned and then walked a head.

Continuing on they became silent again still looking back and forth between each other. As the trail started to become wider and the trees receded the two slowed down as the saw that the trail fell off. Standing at the top of the 50-foot drop off cliff the two stared down at the ground contemplating how to get down. A dense border of trees stood close and as tall as the cliff to where they could reach out and touch the tops of the trees.

Kate turned and looked back down the trail behind her. They must have taken a wrong turn and went off the original trail. Looking back she say Jack at her feet already climbing down the side of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" She asked putting down her bags and squatted down.

"When I get down toss the bags to me." Jack instructed. Kate smiled as she stood up and gathered the bags.

Like he said once he got down she tossed the bags to him.

"Your turn." Jack laughed. Squatting down she climbed over.

Positioning her self with leverage she began to climb down.

As she climbed she looked over her shoulder to she Jack looking up waiting for her. Nearing the bottom Jack's hands came up around her waist. She paused for a second as she looked down to him realizing she had forgotten why they had been mad at each other. That was always how it happened between her and Jack. Once look at either of them and a smile came about them and all was good again in the world.

Turning back to reality she grasped onto his shoulders as he lifted her and put he on the ground. Their eyes met and were broken as Jack turned to pick up the bags. Kate still kept her gaze on him. She just watched him pick up each bag. As he turned to her he caught her.

"What?' He asked.

In a daze she only saw his lips move. Seeing him become confused she woke up.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said turning around trying to avoid a further conversation.

Starting off again through the trees surroundings began to become familiar again. Making meaningless conversation they were just trying to keep silence from condemning them. As sudden oddity in the ground stopped Kate. She had felt something like it under her feet before. As her heart beat rapidly as she looked under her foot. There sat a lone shoe.

Jack had stopped noticing she had. He saw the shoe she was entranced with. Walking over to her he bent down over the shoe.

"It's Michael's" Jack whispered.

"What?" Kate asked as he focused at the ground.

"It's Michael's shoe." Jack repeated as he rushed off.

"What's Michael's shoe doing way out here?" Kate asked heading after him. By now Jack was too far ahead of her for him to hear.

"Jack!" She yelled as she jogged away in his direction.

Coming to where he was she stopped as she saw him fall to his knees.

"Jack…"She started and stopped as she looked down to the ground.

There lay Michael before them on his stomach with one arm twisted behind his back and the other sprawled over his head. Footprints were scattered al around his body. Jack rushed over to him and started looking him over.

"Is he?" Kate asked holding back tears as she walked over to where Jack knelt next to Michael.

Jack didn't answer as he checked for a pulse. Brining his fingers to his neck Jack pulled back. Blood covered his hand.

Jack sat there staring at his hand. Turning back to Kate his face was full of sorrow and shock. She let go of her tears as she came to his side. Wiping her eyes she wrapped her arm around Jack. He became cold pulling away the instant she wrapped her arm him. She stared up to him in puzzlement as he got up. He looked around with tears welling in his eyes.

"Jack it's ok." She tried to assure him as she got up.

Looking down and away from her he sniffed back his tears. Trying to be strong he looked up and away from Kate.

"Hand me the tarp." Jack instructed pointing to the bags.

Kate turned around and picked up the tarp. Jack went and laid it down next to Michael's body.

"Help me.' Jack ordered grabbing Michael's arms.

Kate hesitated, but grabbed his feet. Picking him up they placed him on the tarp and wrapped it around him. Kate stood across from Jack watching him as he stared down at the body.

"What are we gonna do?' She asked.

"The caves aren't far. We'll leave him here and go for the others." Jack sighed. He acted as if it was nothing now.

Was he trying to act lie this wasn't happening?

Kate stood as he walked past her picking up the bags he had dropped.

"Kate." He called her out of her daze.

She stayed for a moment and then turned away. The thought aggravated Kate reminding her with every step she took further away. Neither said a word. There were no looks between them either. It was silence filled with thought.

Getting back to the caves most everyone was there. Charlie and Claire were joking about where they always sat. Hurley sat with Jin as they gutted fish. Locke stood over cleaning knives as usual. The others went about their business not even taking a thought to the two walking in with grief on their faces. Jack immediately noticed Locke.

"John." He called. Locke could see the pain in both Jack and Kate's eyes as he walked over to them.

"What's wrong?' Were the first words out of his mouth.

Jack couldn't say and neither could Kate. She stood with her head down.

"What?" Locke asked with increased worry in his voice.

The two led him to where they left Michael. Walking over to the tarp Locke already knew a body was inside. Taking a deep breath Jack bent down and pulled back the tarp. Locke's eyes went wide.

"Michael.' He whispered.

Both he and Jack looked back as they heard a small crying noise.

Kate stood looking down at the body covering her mouth as she cried.

"Did he kill himself?' Locke asked.

"He was murdered." Jack announced with a sullen voice.

"Murdered? By whom?" Locke asked as he looked back and forth between Jack and Kate. Neither had the answer.


	13. Further Breaking

_Here is some more drama for you all! Enjoy!_**  
**

**Further Breaking**

Michael was buried as fast as possible. They tried to keep this a secret and say he wondered off cause of Walt, but explaining the seventh grave wouldn't have been easy. Of course they buried him next to Walt and now they'd be together. Although the main thought was on the tragedy the main concern was who had done this. This was the third death in two weeks, but the second murder. Someone, either one of them or someone else out there was playing games with them.

A small ceremony was held that night. Jack and Kate were the only ones who didn't show. They just weren't in the mood for death. Kate sat around the small fire holding Christopher. She agreed to watch him for Claire so she and Charlie could say their goodbyes.

Jack sat across from her trying to busy himself in something so he didn't have the time to think of what had happened. He was always like this when something happened. That was just how Jack was. Kate watched him. Both were feeling the same way, but he wasn't as good at hiding his feelings. She could tell he was about to break.

A short while after the others came in. Feelings were low and full of grief. Some headed to the beach and others stayed. Locke and some others were to take guard at the caves. Sayid and some on the beach were holding up there. With tensions high and the thought of death on everyone's mind; no one really felt safe. But soon everyone settled down and tried for sleep.

Not Jack and Kate. Kate's body fought her eyes too sleep, but she couldn't leave Jack sit there alone. She lay in place watching him as he sat in front of the fire staring into thought. It was like a couple nights ago after they had fought and she just watched him.

Suddenly he turned to look at her. She didn't pull away. He stared at her for a moment and then got up. Sitting up she watched him walk away in the night. She questioned what was the matter. She waited a few minutes, but no sign of return. Thinking he just needed some time she let it be.

"He'll be back in a while. He just needed some time for himself." She thought to herself.

So she turned over and lay there waiting for him to come back.

Hours went by and no sign of Jack. A pit of worry grew in her stomach. Getting up she decided to go look for him. She didn't care if he contradicted her or hated her forever. He had been out there too long. And with what was out there no one should be traveling far or too long for that matter.

Getting ready she realized she was scared herself to go into the dark jungle. Remembering all the deaths and what happened to her she thought of protection. She walked over to Jack's backpack that lay on the ground over when he had been sleeping.

Quietly she went through it looking for what she hoped he had left in there. Searching through the last pocket she felt it. Pulling it out she looked at it in her hand. The key to the Marshall's case.

Gripping it in her hand she tiptoed as silent as she could around the others to the trail leading to where he hid the case. Coming to the tree she went pulled away the brush and grabbed onto the handle. Lifting it out she slipped the key in and turned it. Opening it all thoughts came back to her from when they last used them. Pushing the thoughts aside she reached in and picked up the gun she had used then.

Closing the case and putting it away she stared down at the gun.

_"Guns are a measure of the last resort." _She heard Sayid's voice ring in her head as she looked down at the gun in her hand.

It reminded her of what could happen. Taking a deep breath she secured the gun in her belt, tied the key around her neck and headed off.

She headed halfway down the trail to the beach. She tried to look at the ground using the torches that loomed over her. His prints headed off into a different direction from the trail. With no thought in her head she followed them.

They led of away from the camp some ways and then disappeared. She had wondered on to the trail that was somewhat familiar. With no sign of Jack she just wondered around aimlessly.

"Jack!" She called. No sign of him. She headed on a little more.

"Jack." She called again. Walking in a circle she found no clue or sight of him. By this time she was aggravated.

It was near dawn and he was playing games with her. If not him then someone else and whoever it was would pay.

Heading east of the trail for a couple of yards she knew she was lost. Stopping where she was she dropped her head in exhaustion. Now it had been at least two hours or so since she had started out. Bringing her head to her face she rubbed it praying for a break. Worry quickly took over hoping he was all right. With her luck he'd be already back by now.

Quickly she jumped as her back came to the chest of someone else. Their hand drew quickly over her mouth to keep her from screaming out. This was all too familiar to her. With instinct taking over she grabbed their hand pulling it away and turned around reaching for her gun. Before she got a look of whom it was she had fired unconsciously.

As the person came to the ground Kate opened her eyes. Dropping the gun to the ground she came to her knees after it.

"Jack?" She whimpered seeing the face of her victim.

No words came from him as he lay there before her. Crawling up to his head she looked over him. She had shot him in the neck and slowly he was dying. What had she done?

"Oh god! Jack I'm so sorry!" She cried lifting his head into her lap.

He looked up at her and tried to smile. "Don't worry. I'll get you back." She said frantically as she tried to pick him up.

"You'll be alright." She smiled sadly getting him to shoulder height.

"No." She heard him groan.

Looking down at him she saw pain on his face as he contradicted her.

"It's over Kate." He whispered.

"No.' She cried as she shook her head.

Resting her forehead to his she closed her eyes and sat there holding onto him as tightly as she could. Wanting to pick him up and carry him to the caves as much as she did, she knew there was no use. He was dying faster then she could save him.

"I love you.' She heard him whisper.

Opening her eyes she looked down at him. He was still with his eyes closed.

"Jack." Jack she whispered rubbing his face.

He didn't budge.

"Jack!" She called louder.

A lump formed in her throat as she realized her was dead. Crumbling from the inside out she sat there holding him, begging God to have him back.

"Jack.' She cried rubbing his face.

"Jack.' She whispered kissing his forehead.

Resting her cheek to his she closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. She only wished she had the strength to reach for the gun and put it to her own head.

"Kate!' She heard a voice call her.

She pushed herself to wake hoping Jack was alive and calling her name.

"Kate!" She heard it again.

This time a hand brushed gently across her cheek.

"Sweetheart wake up." It coaxed as it turned into Claire's voice.

Her eyes shot open to see Claire's worried face staring into hers. Looking over Charlie holding Christopher stood watching her. She shot up and looked down into her arms seeing her blanket lay there instead of Jack.

"Jack." Kate cried looking around to realize she was in the caves and it was clearly daylight.

The others around her were stopping and staring at her oddly now.

"Kate sweetheart.' Claire whispered grasping her face and turning her to face her.

Kate looked up in her eyes with tears forming.

"You're alright. Jack's all right. You had a nightmare." Claire smiled trying to clam her.

"A nightmare?" Kate asked convinced they were trying to lie to her because what she experience was too real to be a dream.

Grasping up to her neck she didn't feel the key around it. She looked down to her hand seeing if his blood covered it. Clean.

"What was your nightmare about?" Charlie asked squatting down next to her. She looked to him then Claire.

Thinking for a moment she decided against telling them she dreamed of killing Jack. Tension was already too high in her favor after the murders and death of Walt. It was best not to tell.

"It was nothing." Kate smiled nervously.

Charlie and Claire exchanged odd looks.

"It had to be something." Charlie joked.

"Just a dream." Kate said below a whisper.

Charlie went to coax her to tell, but Claire stopped him. Getting up the two tried to give her a bit of space, when all she really wanted was for Jack to walk in and smile giving her the satisfaction of knowing he was alright.

As most everyone had set out on their day Kate slowly made her way about the caves acting like nothing happened. But the thought plagued her.

_"I love you."_ Jack's voice ran through her mind.

"Kate.' Charlie called her from over where Claire sat. Kate turned.

"I was wondering if you could watch the peanut for a bit?" He asked.

"She wants to head to the beach for the first time in six months." Charlie sighed.

Kate laughed at how he had become the father around the place. It was sweet how he took care of her.

"Sure." Kate replied as they walked over.

"Here's some stuff Jack found for me." Claire said going through the baby bag Jack had found yesterday.

"Thank god there was a breast pump in the bag." Claire laughed handing small bottles to Charlie to give to Kate.

He held them loosely kinda grossed out holding them as he gave them to Kate. Claire got wind of it and gave Charlie a good whack on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Here you go." Claire laughed handing Kate Christopher

"Take him for a walk or whatever you want. I know you'll find something." Claire started.

"We're just walking to beach for a while. Missed it while I was gone." Claire said as her smile faded.

Slowly everyone was brought down by the thought of when she was missing.

"Well then we should head off." Charlie said breaking the silence.

The two kissed Christopher and thanked Kate then headed off down towards the beach.

Walking around with Christopher attached to her hip she tried to get some things done. Finally she decided to take on Claire's words.

"How about we go for a walk." She said looking down to Christopher. A cooing smile came across his pudgy cheeks.

"I guess that's a yes.' Kate laughed.

Walking over she gathered a couple things, put up her hair, and headed off down the trail to the beach. Hoping somewhere in the back of her mind she'd bump into Jack.

Coming to the clearing of the valley the sun hit her eyes. It had been a while since she had been out this far. Looking out towards the beach she saw the others out along the surf. They seemed so far away. Turning back to the trail she saw Locke walking towards her.

"Kate." He called.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. It was an odd question.

"Taking the little one for a walk while Claire and Charlie headed to the beach." She answered looking down to Christopher with a smile.

"Alone?" He asked.

She didn't know exactly whom he was referring to.

"Yes." She answered. 'None of us should be out here alone. And if we are we need protection." He explained handing her a knife.

Taking the knife she wondered why he was talking the way he was. Then she remembered Michael. Slipping the knife between her belt and pants she looked up to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the knife." She smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled back as he headed on to the caves.

"And don't be out here too long." He called back as he went out of sight.

Standing there she dwelled on the thought he left her with. "Who was next?" She wondered.

"Whoa boy. Ain't this a sight.' She heard his voice come from behind her.

She was so much in thought she didn't notice him come up behind her. She smiled as she turned around. Sawyer stood there wearing a dark black cowboy shirt that was buttoned down to the middle of his chest. His jeans were nearly covered in mud and torn in many places.

"Sawyer." She laughed seeing him stand there with a smile.

He kept the smile as he walked up to her.

"Little ole' Jack finally impregnated you." He said looking down the Christopher.

"It hasn't been that long since I've seen you." She laughed. He looked up to her in sort of puzzlement.

"It's Claire's." She said helping him along.

"Whose?" He asked.

"Claire's. The pregnant girl." Kate repeated.

"The pregnant girl?" Sawyer asked. Kate nodded her head.

"She's back?" He asked.

"Yep. Walked in about two weeks ago. With this little one." Kate said smiling down at Christopher.

"Sure does look like the one hit wonder." Sawyer smiled referring to Charlie as he played with Christopher's hands.

"He's not Charlie's." Kate sighed.

"What?" Sawyer asked looking up to her. She looked down at him as she took a deep breath.

"Ain't none of you getting laid up here." He said plunging his hand into his pocket.

"And you are?" Kate asked knowing he was playing his games. He looked up as he put cigarette between his lips. A smile came over his face.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." He said.

Kate watched his every move as he lit the cigarette.

"You can't smoke around him." Kate warned.

"What?" Sawyer asked exhaling.

"You can't smoke around the baby." She warned again.

"Oh I can't smoke around the baby." He started.

"I am out in the open-"

"Sawyer."

"And there's enough oxygen for all of us-"

"Sawyer."

"That's ridiculous." He continued to rant.

Knowing she'd never hear the end of it she quickly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground.

He stood staring at it.

"Now why'd you go and do that for?" Sawyer yelled.

"Cause I told you not to smoke around him.' Kate said pulling Christopher up higher on her hip.

'That was a perfectly good-"

'What's going on here?" Jack's voice came from behind them.

The both turned to him and Sayid walking up.

"Oh shi-" Sawyer started.

"What are you even doing here?" Jack asked.

"Look I was just coming to get some water and bumped into Freckles here." Sawyer tried to explain.

"I don't care. I told you to stay away from her." Jack warned walking up to Sawyer.

Sawyer tired hard to keep his fists down.

"Jack." Kate tried to clam him resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away.

"Look Jack. I don't care what you say." Sawyer started.

"For one you ain't my daddy. And second I can walk around wherever I please." Sawyer growled gritting his teeth.

Jack stared him down.

'Don't tempt me Sawyer." Jack warned.

'Go a head." Sawyer coaxed in his face.

Jack swung and hit Sawyer in jaw throwing him off.

"Oh you're gonna get it." Sawyer warned coming back to hit Jack with an upper cut.

It quickly became a 3rd grade playground fight.

"Jack! Sawyer!" Sayid yelled trying to get between their blows.

Christopher began to cry at all the yelling and fighting. Kate placed her hand over his ear pressing him to her side.

"Jack stop!" She yelled. Jack stopped and turned to face her.

With Jack's attention caught Sawyer jabbed him in the side. Turning around Jack went to hit him, but Sayid was there to pull him back. Sawyer thought he was free, but he felt a small hand tug on his arm. He looked back to see Kate.

"Stop.' She warned.

"Why are you on his side?' Jack asked.

"I'm not on his side Jack!" She shot back.

"You act like he never did anything to you." Jack said shaking his head.

"Wait a minute I never-" Sawyer started.

"He didn't attack me Jack. No matter how much you wanna believe it you're wrong." Kate shouted in his face.

Picking Christopher up in her arms she covered his ears. She looked back at Sawyer and then Jack before she turned and walked back to the caves. Jack pulled out of Sayid's grip and walked over to Sawyer.

"Stay away form her." Jack whispered as he turned and headed after Kate.

"Jackass." Sawyer spat before he turned and walked off to the beach.

Walking back to the beach Sawyer was in a fury.

"That damn asshole thinks he can boss everyone around." Sawyer thought to himself.

He was so enraged by his thoughts he didn't even see Claire and Charlie extending their walk down the trail.

"So I wonder what Kate was dreaming about." Claire started.

Charlie looked down at her, but before he got a word out he was blind sighted by Sawyer.

"Hay! Watch it!" Charlie yelled back to Sawyer. He said nothing as he disappeared onto the beach.

Both stood watching after him and then turned back.

"I wonder if something happened at the caves?' Claire asked.

"Probably." Charlie drew out before he turned and looked down at Claire.

"We should head back." She said becoming worried over Christopher.

"Alright." Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arm around her leading her on.

Jack knew before he even walked into the caves that he best not go and try to talk to Kate. At least not right then. It would end up in a bigger mess then it already was. She sat down next to Claire and Charlie's stuff trying to calm Christopher.

"It's ok. Their gone." She whispered as she stared Jack down.

Quickly her attention turned as Claire and Charlie walked in.

"Oh sweetheart." Claire called taking Christopher from Kate.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked Kate. She turned and looked to her for a minute.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"We heard about Sawyer and Jack's little fight." Charlie said low enough for Jack not to hear. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…' She sighed leaving it at that.

That night came with tensions of all sorts. Kate sat content with Claire, Charlie, and Hurley playing Go Fish. Jack on the other hand stood off by himself staring at her. This was the first time since after she told him about the toy plane that he had become suspicious of her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was just something about the way she was acting that caught him. After all that had happened she acted as if it all were nothing.

Standing there he didn't see Locke walk up.

"I'm taking first watch." He announced. Jack didn't move or say anything.

'Jack?" He called. Jack turned and looked back to Kate.

"What she do?" Locke asked assuming.

"Nothing." Jack answered in a horse low voice.

"Then why the intense stare?" Locke asked.

"It's just something about her that doesn't seem right?" He explained.

"Like what?" Locke asked.

"She doesn't seem like herself anymore…" Jack whispered.

The card game had dwindled down. No one was really interested anymore. Jack staring at her caught Kate's attention anyway.

"I'm gonna turn in." She said sitting her cards down. Their faces became sour. '

"Are you sure?' Claire asked.

"Yeah.' Kate sighed.

"How's about we play Strip Poker?" Charlie suggested with a chasseur cat smile.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled out hitting him in the shoulder.

"I thought you were a nice boy?" Claire joked.

Charlie cuddled up to her.

"Only when I want to be." Charlie smiled.

"I'm out." Hurley announced.

"Oh come on…" Charlie wined. Hurley passed it off getting up.

"What about you Kate?" Charlie asked.

Kate was sitting there staring off in Jack's direction.

"Kate?" Charlie called again.

Snapping out of her daze she looked down to him.

"You wanna play poker?" Charlie asked.

"No I'm good." Kate answered looking back to Jack.

His eyes were on her like black ice. Freezing through her skin to her soul. It soon became too much and she looked away. Looking away she could still feel his eyes. His questioning eyes with a burning stare. She didn't know why he was acting this way. Earlier could be a reason, but that was his doing. Suddenly looking back up to him she saw the stare he gave her when he found out about what she did. It scared her.

Her thoughts turned to the dream she had had the night before. Was that some kinda premonition of what was to come? That something to do with her would ruin her and Jack's relationship entirely? A lump formed in her throat as she looked away from him. Would they last to see tomorrow?


	14. Result of Affliction

_i thank you all for your reviews. Hope youlike this chapter. I know i'll get some comments..._**  
**

** Result of Affliction**

A week of peace soon came. After what happened in the week before peace was clearly needed. Locke and the others guarding the camps eased back on their shifts. With no threats or murders there was no real need. This left Charlie and Claire to feel safe about walking to the beach again. Now they took Christopher along with them to get him used to other things besides the caves. Sayid rarely made appearances at the caves. He kept himself on the beach with Shannon who was beginning to worry everyone with her reclusion. Sawyer also went into to hiding after the run in with Jack.

Staying away from everyone wasn't what was weird. It was that he never came out. It was really odd even to people who had never spoken a word to him. With there being peace surrounding the caves it wasn't so peaceful on the inside. Jack and Kate had it with each other. After the fight they got in with Sawyer neither had spoken a word to each other. But without their words people could still see how they felt. They said all they needed to with their constant looks and stares. Neither was willing to give up their silent fight. And no one was going to push them to.

A week and a half after Michael's murder things slowly returned to normal. Well normal on the island of course. But tension still grew in the air. The thought of who might of killed Boone and Michael and what killed Walt still tried to suffocate everyone's thoughts. But most thought was plagued by Jack and Kate. The two were drifting farther apart. No words were spoken. No smiles were given. Just stone cold looks of hate.

People began to miss seeing them walking off together. Now they made a point to leave before the other awoke each morning. One of them had done something to the other that had ripped apart the trust they had in one another. Something had happened when they found Michael. Some thought they'd mend all like they did whenever they fought, but most knew this was different then other times.

Kate and Claire sat in the corner of the caves folding clothes early in the after noon. Kate was occupied with the clothes, as Claire seemed to be caught by Kate. She looked up at her off and on with a questioning stare.

"What?" Kate finally asked putting a folding shirt in her lap.

"What's going on with you and Jack?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned acting like she had no knowledge of what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean. You and Jack haven't spoken a word in a week. You two act like you can't stand each other." Claire explained.

Kate said nothing knowing she was right.

"If it were me I'd say I'm sorry no matter if it was my fault or not. Because with the way things are going who knows if you'll live to see tomorrow." Claire expressed.

"And with the way you two act around each other I know you too love each other too much to let your days together go to waste." Claire smiled looking to a dazed Kate.

She sat there folding clothes pretending not to hear Claire knowing she was right. Claire suddenly felt like she was falling upon deaf ears.

"But what do I know?" She said before putting down the last article of clothing.

After that she got up and walked away leaving Kate with her thoughts.

Finishing what she was doing Kate got up and decided on a walk to the beach. Heading off on the trail she felt at ease to be all alone with herself thought free. Suddenly a rustle in the trees sparked her awareness. She turned around looking in the direction the sound was coming from. It came again. The first thought to her mind was Michael and Boone. It had been over a week since Michael was murdered was she next. Trying not to jump to conclusions or fear she turned around and kept walking.

The noise came closer to her. Pushing the fear from her mind she kept walking. She knew it had to be someone from the caves or the beach messing with her. Quickly whoever it was came onto the trail and stopped behind her.

"You know you shouldn't be walking out here alone." She heard that now irritating voice mock.

She took a deep breath as she turned around.

"Maybe I want to Jack." She spat. He just smirked at her comment.

It was odd how he had switched places with Sawyer in her book. He was the one she was annoyed to see. His voice now irritated her. Now he used a quiet smirk to aggravate her.

She turned and started walking knowing he was still behind her.

"And why are you following me?" She asked not even turning around.

"As much as you'd like to flatter yourself in that, I'm heading to the beach. And sorry, but this is the only way." He spat back.

"If you're not following me then why did you sneak up on me saying, "I shouldn't be alone?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

He stood silent looking down at the ground.

"Look I was just making sure you were all right." Jack fessed up knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"Jack no matter how much you wanna tell yourself I'm not, I'm alright." She said in the softest voice. He looked up to her with slight sorrow in his eyes.

"I know that Kate, but we're all worrie-"

"You're the only one worried Jack." She began.

"You're scared because of what happened to me, what happened to Boone, Walt, and Michael." She expressed looking him strait in the eyes.

He tried to keep her stare, but he quickly turned away. She shook her head as she turned around and walked out onto the clearing of the beach.

"And if it's ok with you I'm gonna go talk to Sawyer." She announced walked off in the direction of his tent leaving Jack to watch her walk away.

Turning away, Jack walked over to where Sayid stood in his little tent going through things.

"Lose something?" Jack asked. Sayid looked up and caught Kate walking away out of the corner of his eyes.

"So I see you two have mended your wounds with each other?" Sayid asked changing the subject.

"You two?" Jack asked.

"You and Kate.' Sayid exclaimed. Jack just chuckled at the thought.

"I guess not." Sayid smiled nervously as he went back looking through his stuff.

"What did you do for her to be mad at you?" He asked turning back to Jack.

"Well beside that little fight with Sawyer, nothing." Jack said.

"And what has she done to upset you?" Sayid asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"Nothing." Jack answered.

"Then why are you two still fighting?" Sayid asked turning his full attention to Jack. He was silent at Sayid's words.

Because no matter how much he didn't wanna face it he was right.

Jack shook the throbbing thought from his mind. He looked around at Sayid scurrying about again, but was caught by Shannon's absence.

"Where's Shannon?' Jack asked.

"Oh she headed to the caves. Said she needed a change in scenery. I couldn't protest." Sayid explained with no other thought on the subject.

"Oh." Jack said.

Kate had walked off to Sawyer's tent in full rage from Jack. She didn't know why she was going to talk to Sawyer. Maybe just the fact that it would piss off Jack. Flipping back the flap of Sawyer's tent she was caught off guard to see Sawyer laying topless and sprawled out on the ground before her. Small bottles of alcohol were spread out around him. He had probably passed out the night before.

"Sawyer." She sighed picking up the things he had knocked over setting them up in their places.

Squatting down next to him she looked him over. She didn't wanna wake him up and anger him, but she couldn't just leave him like this.

"Sawyer." She called in a low voice as she shook him gently by his shoulder. Touching his skin she was caught by it being cold.

"Sawyer." She called again shaking him harder.

He didn't wake. Sighing at the thought of how he would greet her she grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over on his back. As she looked down at his face she jumped to her feet in horror. His face was cover in blood and sand. Kate shook as she tried her best to stand up. She couldn't move from the shock of the sight before her. A small noise came from her trembling lips almost like a whimper. Pushing herself to come to grips she yelled the first name that came to mind.

"Jack!"

As that name echoed across the waves coming in from the ocean everyone turned to where it came from. Jack and Sayid's attention jerked over to Sawyer's tent. They saw Kate's back turned to them. Jack quickly started towards the tent with Sayid and some other's behind him.

Coming up behind Kate, Jack looked to her pail face.

"What?" Jack asked slowly looking down on Sawyer's body.

"My god.' Sayid's voice rang in Kate's ears, as her gaze never left Sawyer's body. Jack had squatted down next to Sawyer's body. He examined what he could.

"Alcohol poisoning?' Sayid suggested as he picked up one of the many bottles.

"No." Jack simply answered rubbing his face confused. Then he looked to Sawyer's fist. It was clenched tight instead of limp. It was like Walt's had been when he had died.

"Look he had a spasm in his right arm before he died." Jack began.

"So?' Sayid questioned.

Jack sighed knowing what he was about to say would scare everyone.

"It's just like Walt when he died." Jack sighed looking back.

He was stopped by Kate's intense tearful stare. Looking past her he saw the group of people gathering around the tent. That wasn't a good thing. Now everyone knew. He quickly got up and stood in front of his body.

. "Ok everyone back up." Jack ordered walking out of the tent.

"Yes everyone please. We need some room." Sayid explained.

Walking out of the tent Jack was stopped by Kate who stood there motionless. He looked over and was hit hard to see the tears running down her cheek.

"Kate." He whispered trying to turn her away.

"Come on. There's nothing you can do." He said as he rested his hand across her stomach leading her away.

She turned and tried her best not to collapse in Jack's arms.

Standing out in front of the tent Kate stood close to Jack who was stressing out on what to do. Sayid was turned to the ocean as the others walked away.

"What do we do?" Sayid asked. Jack was silent with thought.

"What do we do?" Sayid yelled out turned to Jack.

"I don't know!" Jack answered.

"Just calm down alright." Jack said trying to think.

"We need to figure out how he got if from Walt first, cause his body might still be contagious." Jack explained.

"Well how did Walt contract it in the first place?" Sayid asked.

Jack tried to control himself, but he couldn't. He glanced over to Kate. Who stood with an evil stare of being punished on her face.

She knew why he was looking at her. She was the reason. She was the one who was sick first, and then Walt caught it. Sawyer had probably gotten it from her too. Seeing how he never was around Walt he couldn't of got it from him.

"Where did Walt get it from?" Sayid asked Jack who was in a daze with Kate's crumbling state before him.

Jack turned as Kate looked away in tears of guilt.

"He got it from…" Jack began trying to think of a way to lie about it when he knew the truth was Kate

. "Why don't you just tell him Jack?" Kate whimpered in a horse voice.

They both looked over to her. She was slowly becoming a mess.

"Kate?' Jack asked walking up to her.

"Why don't you tell him Jack?" She cried again.

"Kate just calm down." Jack said trying to get her to do so knowing what she was thinking.

She covered her face with her hands as she cried. Wiping the tears away she couldn't look at either of the two.

"I can't be here right now." She said as she turned and walked away

"Kate." Jack called after her.

"Let her go. She needs to be with herself." Sayid said holding Jack back.

Jack turned not being able to watch her. He knew she was blaming herself.

"What did she want you to tell me?" Sayid asked. Jack looked to Sayid with sorrow in his eyes.

"She had it first." Jack said.

"Kate?" Sayid asked.

"Yeah. She was really sick after I found her." Jack explained.

"Sick how?" Sayid asked.

"She was having coughing fits and couldn't hold anything down. The oddest thing of all she said that she didn't feel anything." Jack explained.

"Walt was the same way. He just didn't make it through." Jack said. Sayid face turned to intrigue.

"Sawyer showed the same symptoms." Sayid announced.

"What? When?" Jack asked.

"A few nights after you brought Kate back, a few others and myself heard him coughing uncontrollably in his tent. None of us thought anything of it. And the last week or so he hasn't been out of his tent." Sayid explained.

Jack's face fell.

Jack began to think of how they contracted it from Kate.

"Sawyer and Walt both had what she had. Sawyer had it first then Walt." Jack thought out loud.

"Sawyer got it between me leaving them out in the jungle and when I came back with her. He obviously found her in the ditch and came back with blood on his…hands." Jack slowly ended.

He stopped and looked over to Sawyer's tent. Quickly he walked over and went inside with Sayid behind him. Squatting down next to the body Jack looked around for something to cover his hands. Grabbing Sawyer's blanket he pried apart his hand. Looking over his palm he saw tiny cuts that were slowly healing.

Jack sat and stared at Sawyer's hand.

"What?" Sayid questioned.

"He has cuts on his hands." Jack announced.

"And by the looks of them they were fully open three weeks or so ago." Jack stated looking back to Sayid.

"What does that mean?" Sayid asked.

"Whatever Kate had or has it was infected through her blood." Jack explained.

"How did she get something infected into her blood?' Sayid questioned.

Jack's eyes went wide as he dropped Sawyer's hand, got up and walked out of the tent.

"Jack?" Sayid called.

Standing there Jack looked as if he were burst.

"What?' Sayid asked. Jack sighed in aggravation.

"She was stabbed three times and then pinned to the ground with her knife in the ditch." Jack said turned back to Sayid.

"So whoever attacked her put something on that knife.' Sayid interjected.

"Looks that way." Jack said.

"Where's the knife now?' Sayid asked. Jack thought for a second. Then his face turned to fear.

"I left it in the ditch." Jack stated.

"It's be long gone now for sure.' Sayid growled as he turned away.

"Still with all this how did Walt catch it from her?" Sayid asked looking to a new problem.

Jack looked back to him with determination on his face. Remembering when Walt had gotten sick he thought back to who was there. Claire and Charlie were both there when Kate had her last attack. Quickly he turned and headed of to the trail.

"Where are you going?' Sayid asked.

"Claire and Charlie know." He called out.

"Stay here and don't let anyone near the tent." Jack warned before jogging off to the caves.

Walking into the caves Jack was stuck with commotion. Everyone looked back to him and went quiet. He turned and walked over to Claire and Charlie. They either saw the fear on his face or something else, but they knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?' Charlie asked.

"Do you remember anything about Walt around the time when Boone was being buried and Kate had that coughing fit?' Jack asked.

"Yeah. Walt helped stop her cut from over bleeding." Claire announced. Jack closed his eyes at the thought.

"Do you remember seeing any cuts or anything on his hands?' Jack asked.

"No. Charlie?" Claire said looking to Charlie.

"Not that I can think of?" Charlie shrugged.

Jack closed his eyes as he led himself into a dead end.

"Wait he did get a paper cut when he was showing me these pictures Michael drew him." Charlie said.

Jack opened his eyes with the words.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked with all seriousness.

Charlie and Claire where quite alarmed.

"Yes." Charlie answered nodding his head. Standing up Jack looked around for Kate.

"Jack pardon me for asking, but what's all this about? Did something happen out there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…" Jack answered spotting Kate's things that she had been carrying lying on the ground.

"And what's wrong with Kate. She came in here earlier all a fright." Claire questioned.

"She's just upset." Jack explained.

"No she was more then upset. She looked on the verge of suicidal." Claire expressed.

That word _suicidal_ hit Jack taking his breath.

"What do you mean suicidal?' Jack asked staring back at Claire.

"Well she came in her crying and mumbling something about "it's all her fault." And how "Sawyer was gone". She was also kinda clawing at her wrists." Claire explained showing him what she did on her own wrists.

Jack's heart dropped.

"Where is she now?" Jack swallowed.

"Don't know. She came in dropped her stuff off and walked off down the trail that way." Claire said pointing to the trail leading off towards the ditch which was the center of all this.

Jack closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. Opening them he headed to the trial.

"Jack." Charlie called. He stopped and turned around.

"Is she gonna be ok?" He asked. Jack swallowed his tears.

"Yeah." He lied not knowing for sure of what state he would find her in.

If she was in fact so broken up as Claire described he could only hope he'd find her before she did something.


	15. Faults of Own

_Here's soemthing to continue the speculation. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all your review. Warning this is a graphic chapter, but nothing worse then you've already read._**  
**

**Faults of Own**

Standing there for a minute Jack thought of what to do. He knew he had to go after her, but was afraid of what would happen. Taking a deep breath he gathered his strength and headed off to find her.

"Jack wait!" Locke's voice called from behind him.

Jack stopped and turned around. He saw Locke all prepared and ready to head out.

"Not this time. This is between me and her." Jack said as he looked around to all the staring eyes as he turned and headed down the trail unarmed and unprepared.

Kate wondered around in the denseness of the jungle in deep sorrow and guilt. Her tears were no more and dry upon her cheeks. She felt sick as her mind clouded with fault upon herself. **_Sawyer's dead._ **She thought as she trudged through the mud on jungle ground still moist from yesterday's rain shower. _**He's dead. He's not coming back and it's all my fault.** _

She began to remorse of the others that had died on the island. _**Poor Rose died before Jack could even reach her. Boone was murdered and so was Michael. Walt caught whatever I had. My god who was next? Charlie? Claire? What about that little baby who never had a chance on this island to begin with? Oh my God what if Jack has it? What if he dies next**? _Tears began to well up in her eyes again as the thought of Jack came to her mind. She had been around him so much and now that was threatening his entire life.

She stopped where she was in the mist of the trees. Brining her unsteady hand to her mouth she began to cry. Tears blurred her vision as she tried to look around and find a way back. Soon enough thoughts of her and Jack brought her to tears and soon she broke down where she stood. This island was too much to take anymore.

_Kate. _

She looked up at the sound of her name. She saw no one.

_Kate._

She heard it again. Looking around all she saw where trees looming in the over whelming darkness of the sun setting.

_It's all your fault. _

The voice was gruesome and was deep on the wind. She spun around looking for it. She began to worry her mind was gone.

Her name started being called over and over again.

_Kate._

_ Kate._

_ Kate._

She quickly turned and started hurrying away from where she stood. Her name became louder and closer the faster she ran. Her heart raced as she hurried about trying to get a glimpse of who was calling her. The sounds and taunts became too much. Surrounding her with guilt and shame the voices became a spiral of hate.

Finally it stopped and with them she stopped. With her jagged breath calming she looked around. There was nothing. Not a sound. Then there was the sound of footsteps. Jack she thought. Her heart jumped with joy at the thought then quickly plummeted to the pit of her stomach.

"Kate."

A familiar voice came as she walked into a body. It wasn't Jack. Her voice was caught in her throat as a hand quickly came around her jaw gripping it tightly.

She was forced back to the body with a push of her face. She went to scream, but was stopped but the feel of a blade to her neck. Closing her eyes she prayed for death for the first time on the island.

"Kate…'

The grisly voice came loudly in her ear. The voice was so close to her ear she felt the lips on her skin and their breath on her neck.

"What are we doing wondering so far away without Jack? Hmmm?" The voice not recognized as a man's mocked as the blade dug into her throat.

Kate winced at the piercing pain.

"Hurt?" He questioned.

Kate said nothing as she closed her eyes knowing this was the end. The end of everything.

Her eyes began to sting as she tried to hold back tears.

"Oh scared? I would be.' He taunted as he slowly scraped the blade up her neck towards her chin.

"Cause when he finds your body he won't be able to tell it from that boar he's been eating." He explained as the grazed the knife over her chin making little nicks in her fully healed skin.

Sweat and broken tears fell down the side of her face stinging the new cuts.

Her breathing became labored as she tried to keep herself in control. With her hands oddly free she just wanted to turn around she see who this was.

"What do you want?" She nearly growled.

The knife came to her neck again.

"In a word." He started pulling her so close to his body she felt their heart slowly beating form their chest. He knew what He was doing and wasn't scared of doing so. "Revenge." He uttered low in her ear as his tongue came out and darted to the skin of her ear lobe.

"You'll never get it." Kate whimpered.

The blade wondered slowly down to her chest resting limply over her heart.

"I already have." He chuckled.

"I've been using you for over a month as a victim. A puppet to do my bidding." He began to explain.

Kate thought back to what he was talking about then she remembered why she was out her in the first place.

"You did it." Kate announced realizing this was the first attacker.

"Finally you figured it out." He praised sarcastically.

"You used me to kill them off." Kate figured.

"Exactly. But you killed off the wrong ones. So I came back to finish the job." He said as evilness came over his voice as the blade came back hard to her throat.

"Me.' Kate whispered knowing she was the unfinished job.

"No. I'm gonna keep you. And use you to get to who I really want." He began.

"Him." He whispered as the blade was again against her chest.

"Jack." Kate whimpered.

There were no words, but she knew she had figured it out.

"He won't like that I've taken you." He joked with harshness.

"And when he come and finds you…' He began.

"You're gonna watch me gut him like a fish." He growled in her ear.

Kate was on the verge of another breakdown. She was standing there being held by this man she didn't know telling her how he has been using her to get revenge from Jack. She was terrified of what he was gonna do to her, Jack or the others. But she knew she had to get away somehow and warn somebody about what was gonna happen even if it meant her own life.

"I thought you were gonna kill me?' Kate questioned trying to buy some time.

"I was." He breathed.

"But I know butchering Jack would hurt you more." He murmured as he punctured the skin of her chest above her heart.

Holding back from crying out in pain knowing that's what this twisted man wanted she slowly slinked her hand up he body. He attention must have been caught, because Kate got far enough to grip onto his arm holding the blade.

"Wha-" Was all he got out before Kate pulled his arm away and turned around. With his other hand he grabbed for her arm pulling her close.

"Gottcha!' He gloated as he glared her in the face. Kate got a glimpse of this man and was struck by the familiarity. Her face went soar as she realized who it was.

Getting back her sense of the fight she wrestled in this power grip her pushing him back and him pulling her to him. Swiftly she was hit in the forehead with the blunt side of the blade. Knocking her back a bit, Kate still didn't give up. She grabbed the blade with all her might and thrust it back towards his face. She quickly stabbed him in the side of the back pulling him off her.

Quickly she pushed away and went running. She went running through the trees and the pain in her chest and head. This time she had gotten away at least for now. Slipping and falling as she ran she never looked back. Never had a thought to see if he was still after her. She really didn't care as long as she got back to the protection of the caves and told Jack. But what if he didn't believe her? What if he thought this was a cry for help?

Her mind was caught with what to do and she didn't notice where she was going. She went falling to the ground, but didn't land on the ground. She fell upon something lying there Coming to her senses Kate fought with her self to stand up and keep going. She sat up in consuming pain. Opening her eyes she looked down to what she had landed on in fright. There was Shannon's body. Or what looked to be Shannon. Her body was covered in blood that seeped from her chest and neck.

Looking the length of her body in certain horror she came to her face that was unrecognizable. A knife was stabbed into the side of her cheek. Staring at the knife Kate's mouth hung open. It was the knife she had carried all those months before she was attacked and then never saw again. Her eyes saw something in the side of the handle. _Revenge_ was carved in jagged letters in the wood.

Shaking from fright Kate pushed herself with her hands to stand. She got to her feet and fell back to her knees. She couldn't get up as Shannon's dead body struck her in aw. Making an attempt to crawl she made her way five feet from the body before she pushed her self up bumping into someone. She stopped breathing and her eyes went wide. Quickly she turned around knowing it was him. All she saw was a face. A face that sent her back to the ground in a fall.

Landing in the mud next to Shannon's body Kate looked up to the face again. Breath was restored as she saw Jack standing in fear in front of her. She sat still just staring at him pushing herself to cry. His face was pulled down at the sight before him. It was different then she had remembered it that morning. Now she saw the cuts and bruises along his face from his eye to the tip of his jaw. They were from the fight with Sawyer a week ago. She now noticed the guilt in fear in his eyes. She now thought of what her attacker had said. He wanted revenge on this man before her.

He stood as still as she sat staring at her. He saw the cuts on her face and gashes in chest and across her throat. He was worried she had finally lost it. Worried she had done this to herself.

"Kate what happened?" He started hesitantly towards her. She said nothing as she stumbled to her feet.

"Kate…" He started.

"Don't Jack." She warned scared of what would happen.

"Please stay away." She pleaded.

"Kate look it's ok. Please." Jack started as he walked closer to her.

"Stay back. I end up killing you too." She warned as she remembered what her attacker said about killing Jack in front of her.

Jack stopped as tears formed in his eyes at her words.

"You didn't kill anyone Kate." Jack tried to tell her.

"Yeah ok Jack. Sawyer mysteriously died from alcohol poisoning." Kate whimpered.

"Kate he got sick. So did Walt. And Boone, Michael, and Shannon were murdered. You couldn't stop that." Jack said as he looked from Shannon's body back to a crying Kate.

She stood there knowing she was the cause of all this. Wanting to tell him she knew he wouldn't believe her. Not right then. Jack sighed trying to think of a way to make her understand it wasn't her fault.

"Please. Just come back to the caves. We can sort this all out there.' Jack begged her.

"No. I'll hurt them. They all know that. They're all afraid of me." Kate said looking away from Jack.

"Kate they're not afraid of you." Jack said in a low voice.

Her eyes jerked back to him.

"Yes they are and so are you.' She cried. Jack furrowed his brow.

"I'm not afraid of you.' He simply said.

"Look at you. You've tried to avoid me every since Michael was murdered. You sit there and stare at me like I'm poison Jack!" Kate yelled.

Without a word Jack quickly walked up to her. She was taken back by his sternness to just walk up to her. She swallowed as he came within an inch of her. He stared her down as she questioned the look in his eyes.

"You wanna know how scared I am?" He asked with anger in his voice.

Kate didn't acknowledge him. In an instant Jack took her in his arms and placed his lips to hers. Tears rolled down her cheeks as his lips play over hers slowly and affectionately. Her heart beat rapid as her feeling came through her body into her lips telling him how she felt. His hand wondered down her back pulling her closer protecting her from this island. He just wanted to take her away and tell her it was gonna be all right. But even that he didn't know for sure.

A whimper came from deep in her throat as he pulled away. Looking up to his eyes she saw how afraid he was. Before he could get a word in she was in shambles in his arms. She cried uncontrollably curling her arms up to her chest.

"It's ok." He whispered as he rested his chin against the side of her head.

Nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck Kate sniffed back tears taking in the smell of Jack. The smell of the island and ocean breeze that woke her from that ditch, that took care of her when she was sick. The smell that she looked forward to every day and now the smell that calmed her.

He himself held back tears as he looked down to her. Her curls sticking to her wounded skin and tears misting her face. She was mess.

"Let's go back. Ok?" He whispered.

She nodded her head against his chest telling him it was ok. He loosened his grip around her as he rested his hand loosely to her side. She gripped his arm resting her head against his chest. They both took a deep breath as they headed to the caves.

As word of Sawyer's death made it to the caves some began to understand why Kate went off the way she did. Life continued, but the over shadowing threat that maybe Jack nor Kate would return was pushing it's weight around. Locke looked away form what he was doing to see Claire and Charlie still sitting near where Jack had left. He set down his things and walked over to the two. He glanced down to see Claire in staring contest with the trees leading down the trail.

"Any sign?" Locke asked. Charlie looked away from Claire and up to Locke who for once had worry on his face.

"No." He simply answered before looking away.

"It's been two hours. One of use should go out and start looking.' Locke suggested.

"And give hope on Jack?" Claire snapped. Locke was taking back by her sudden defense.

"No it's just that he might need help." Locke tired to explain.

"From what? Kate?" Charlie questioned getting up in Locke's face.

"Calm down Charlie. I didn't mean it that way." Locke tried to justify as he turned around heading for his stuff.

Before he could get a knife in his backpack there was a roar from the people around him. Turning around people quickly ran past him towards the entrance of the caves. So many people crowed around that he could get a glimpse of what the commotion was. Pushing his away through the people he came to see. Jack walked in holding a drained and beat Kate to his side. People began to gasp and gossip about what had happened to her. Jack knew she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and he had to quickly tend to her wounds.

"You guys please move back." Jack ordered.

"Yes move back give them some room." Locke ordered turning around to ward off the others.

They quickly turned and went back to what they were doing all still keeping their eyes on Kate.

Walking with her over to the cot she had grown so familiar to, Jack helped her sit down. He turned to get some stuff from his bags, but she fought silently with him as she pulled on his arm. He turned and clutched her hand in his. Giving her a smile he left her for a second to collect medical supplies. Coming back her knelt in front of her. This was an all too common thing for him now. No matter how much he hated seeing her like this it was nice to be this close to her without them bickering between one another.

Looking over her face he saw the cuts were small and would heal in a day or two. Taking one of his shirts he pulled from his bag he dampened it with a bit of peroxide. Locking eyes with her he brought the shirt to her chin. Being used to the stinging pain she didn't flinch or show any sign of discomfort. Cleaning the cuts he looked to the bruises on her forehead from where she was hit in the head. Brushing his thumb lightly over it he saw her watch him out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't seen that look from her since they were in this boat last time.

Examining her neck he felt that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The cut was deep and needed to be stitched. Hurriedly he went to his bag and found the small sewing kit he used to fix the cut he got from the crash. Staring at it he remembered Kate had sew that cut. He glanced up her as the others caught her attention. He chuckled to himself thinking about how long it had been.

"Any color preference?" He asked opening the box.

Kate looked back to him confused until she looked down to the bow in his hand. A small smile came over her face.

"No. Standard black." She whispered with a smile.

He couldn't believe she remembered his exact words from that day. It just showed that those two really paid close attention to each other.

He watched her face closely as he began to stitch her up. Her face was stern and strong. Trying to show no fear, but Jack saw the fear in her eyes. He tired his best to be a gentle as he could. Slowly her tough girl façade broke as her hand crept up his stomach and gripped to the bottom of his shirt. Every time he added another stitch he felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced down to her hand seeing it wrapped so tight around his shirt her knuckles were white. Then he looked up to her. He knew she must be in a lot of pain, but she was holding up well. He really wanted to take her mind off the pain.

"Did you see who murdered her? Jack asked looking back to the stitches on her neck.

"Yeah." Kate replied getting a wide-eyed glare from him.

"Who was it?" Jack asked turning his complete attention to her.

"The man who did this to me. Who did it before.' Kate said.

"The person who attacked you before did this to you?' Jack asked wondering why she referred to this monster as "the man".

Kate shook her head closing her eyes. Jack took the tear trickling down her cheek as a sign to quit asking questions. So he backed down.

After tying the thread he cut it and turned to the gash in her chest. He was amazed that the blade ripped through the clothe of her shirt and pierced her flesh. Wrapping his fingers around the bottom of her shirt he asked for acceptance to help her pull it off. Lifting up her arms she allowed him to slowly pull the shirt up her body and over her head.

Throwing it to the side Jack turned back to her as she gazed up at him. The sight of her near naked chest he was caught in a gaze. Not filled with sexual thoughts or feelings, but remorse for the thought that she might have died if it went any further.

Studying the gash he figured by the jaggedness of the skin break it was slowly cut instead of a direct swift stab. He was beyond nervous as he rose his hand to her breast. Butterflies grew in Jack's stomach as he gently brushed his fingertips over the blood soaked skin. He glanced up to see her eyes caught on the actions of his fingers.

"Good thing it didn't go any deeper." He tried to joke with a shaky voice.

She sniffed back her painful tears as she forced a smile to her face. Taking a deep breath Jack pulled out the peroxide and his used shirt and began to treat the wound.

Cleaning her up and dressing her with one of his dress shirts that was clearly too big for her, he sat and looked over the rest of her.

"I think that's it." He sighed with a sense of accomplishment.

Kate went to wipe the tears from her face, but her hand was lost in the arm of his shirt. Taking a hold of her lost hand he pushed back the arm and brought her naked hand to his lips. They stared each other in the eyes as he left a loving kiss on the back of her hand. Kate felt the blush rush fast to her cheeks.

"I have to go and take care of some things." Jack announced putting the supplies away.

Standing up Kate quickly grabbed his hand and turned him around. He looked back to see plead on her face.

"Please stay." She whispered.

His heart sank. He knew she was terrified everyone was scared of her, but he knew she'd be ok. What he didn't know was how scared she was of him leaving and never coming back.

"I can't stay. And I know you don't wanna come along while I bury Shannon and Sawyer." Jack said regretting his words.

Kate's face fell as she shook her head.

"I'll be as fast as I can I promise." He said cupping her face in his hands.

He tilted her head down as he kissed her forehead. Giving her as smile he turned and gather his stuff. Before he walked off he turned.

"I promise." He lipped before he turned back and walked down the trial to the beach.

Kate sat and watched as he quickly disappeared with the trees. She closed her eyes at thought of "him" catching up with Jack and slaughtering him before she'd even get the chance to see him again. Opening her eyes she looked around at all the others trying to hide their stares. Knowing the fear that built up inside of them she turned away and lay back on the cot. Turning to her side she lay there staring at the ground. She was terrified what was going to happen. Closing her eyes she forced away her tears, as all she wanted was rest. And for Jack to come back alive.


	16. Not By Self in Darkness

_Finally i got it on. (breath) I know it ook so long, but this was part of another chapter. It was way too long so broke it up. Here you go finally (smiles) Hope you enjoy it. (looks around and out the door) "Have fun." (smiles with a hug) (quikcly runs out the door) don't ask..._**  
**

**Not By Self in the Darkness**

On the beach no word of Kate had made it's way to them. The attitude was very different then it was at the caves. The sun was setting and many had pulled themselves away from Sawyer's death and readied for the night. Sayid had been guarding Sawyer's tent. Sitting there for near three hours he began to worry about Shannon. She had left a little bit before they had stumbled onto Sawyer's body and never came back. He wasn't extremely worried, but he knew the state she was in.

Looking around he saw Jack walking towards him from the trail. He quickly came to attention and walked over.

"Jack." He called.

As Jack's attention was caught Sayid saw the grief quickly display on his face.

"What is it?" Sayid questioned hoping Kate was ok. Kate wasn't the thought Jack was thinking about Shannon.

"Is Kate alright?" Sayid questioned changing the thought on Jack's mind.

"She's been better.' Jack sighed.

"She was attacked again." Jack announced as Hurley came walking up behind the two.

"Again?' Hurley's voice questioned. Jack shook his head.

"My god." Sayid gasped. "Yeah she was pretty shook up and beaten up for that matter." Jack explained thinking back to many wounds and cuts she had.

All three were silent thinking all on the same subject, but different degrees of the subject. Sayid's thought changed as quickly as Jack's had before.

"On the subject of attacks. Has either of you seen Shannon?" Sayid questioned. Jack's face fell. "Umm that's what I came out here for." Jack began with regret on his voice. "What?" Sayid questioned with fear growing inside him.

Jack said nothing not being able to bring what happened to words. He couldn't even look Saying in the face knowing what had happened.

"I need to show you something.' Jack swallowed heading back towards the trial. Hurley headed after with Sayid hesitant behind him. He followed the two fearful of what Jack was leading him to.

Swallowing tears Sayid fell to his knees before Shannon's slain body. With tears damp on his breath he took her in his arms. Quickly he noticed _revenge _carved into the handle, but said nothing.

"How did this happen?" Sayid choked.

"With this island who knows." Hurley interjected. Jack looked back to him and then to Sayid who quickly turned back to him.

"Who did this?" Sayid growled standing up.

"I don't know." Jack sighed. Sayid's face grew strong as he walked up to Jack. "Who did this?' Sayid yelled causing Hurley to jump. He looked between the two waiting for one of them to say something. "I-don't-know." Jack slowly said trying to get his point into Sayid head.

Sayid turned knowing he was wrong for getting in Jack's face, but Shannon lay dead in the mud at his feet he wasn't too concerned with controlling his anger.

"All I know is this is the same person who attacked Kate. Both times. And it's probably the same person who killed Boone and Michael." Jack began.

And if we're not careful it'll happen-" "Careful?" Sayid questioned jerking around. "How careful do we have to be? Shannon was just heading to the caves and she was slaughtered. She didn't deserve it." Sayid preached.

"And Boone and Michael did? Or did Walt and Sawyer deserve dying slowly and painfully? Did Kate deserve to be attacked and left for dead?" Jack questioned looking Sayid strait in the eyes.

Sayid tried to pull away, but Jack's words wouldn't let him.

"No one deserves this touch of death this person or persons have over us. The fear that is instilled in each and everyone of as of whose going next. No one deserves to be on this god-forsaken island.

But we found a way to overcome it and that's what we have to do with this." Jack advocated to both. "All I am trying to get across is how are we supposed to be careful when our people our being savagely murdered just walking between camps.

If it's not safe to walk along the beach at free will then how can we be careful?" Sayid asked before he looked away from Jack down to Shannon's body.

Sitting there with her in his arms he fought off the questioning stare of Hurley and the contradicting stare of Jack. Taking a deep breath Sayid forced himself to a lighter tone. Turning around he looked up to Jack. "Now are we going to bury Shannon and Sawyer or not?" He asked in all sincerity. Jack looked away with exhaustion in his form before looking back and nodding his head.

Rest didn't come easy for Kate. She lay there hearing the whispers between everyone about what she did or if she actually did it to herself. Then there was the impending fate of Jack. Hopefully he'd make it back alive. With the worry in her head it slowly settled in her stomach as well.

She laid there for what seemed like an eternity, but only was four and a half hours. Darkness had set it and everyone had calmed down for sleep. Kate lay there watching them all go about their lives only paying the slightest gossiping attention to her. But she didn't care about them. She was too busy replaying what her attacker said over and over in her mind.

As midnight set in all was quiet. Locke was off a couple 100 feet from the camp taking watch. All that could be heard was the lazy breathing off those her were around her and the loud crackle of the fire. She was trying her best to close her eyes and just fall asleep for 10 minutes. That was all she was asking for. Suddenly there was a rustle of trees. Looking up to where it came from Kate became hugely aware off all the sounds besides those of the sleeping people around her.

The sound came again, but closer. With the sound came the beating of footprints in short heavy strides. As it came closer and closer she became alarmed. Watching the place where it was coming from closely she saw someone emerge from the bushes. She quickly turned and grabbed the pair of scissors that Jack had used to cut the thread as he stitched her. It was the closest weapon.

As the person emerged she held her breath, but as she looked up she jaggedly exhaled. It was Jack. He was covered in dirt and blood here and there. His face was blotted with the same. He carried a large man made shovel in his hand. Kate dropped her attack position.

'Jesus Jack scare the crap out of me why don't you?" She sighed placing the scissors back where she picked them up.

Jack had to laugh as he placed the shovel up against a cave wall.

"Sorry." He smirked as he turned heading for the waterfall. Kate watched uninterrupted as Jack discarded his dirt-covered shirt to the growing pile of dirty clothes. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as he leaned over and cupped his hand into the water brining his hand up to pour the water down his back. From far away she could still see water droplets trickle down his back creating streaks of clean skin.

He became aware that Kate was silent all of a sudden. It wasn't anything odd, but she didn't make a sound. Looking back he saw her eyes upon him in a daze. "Why so quiet?" He asked. All Kate heard was a blob of sound, but it broke her out of her daze.

"What?" She asked shaking her head. By now he was all cleaned up and walking towards her. "I asked why so quiet." Jack repeated bending down to grab a clean shirt from his pile.

"Just thinking.' She answered swiftly. He looked up to her with the most sincere look he had ever giving her. "Thinking about what?" He asked. She thought about it for a long second. "Just stuff." She smiled meekly.

Pulling the semi clean black shirt he picked up over his head he came over to sit on the cot. Kate moved back allowing him to sit Indian style in front of her. Usually she wouldn't let anyone this close to her, but it had been a long day and she didn't mind. Plus it was Jack.

"So…' He began as he leaned in looking at her cuts and scraps. "How are we doing?" He asked examining her neck.

"Good." She sighed. He stopped for a second and looked up to her.

"You ok?" He asked. "Yeah. Just tired and can't go to sleep." She replied. "I know how that is." Jack chuckled.

As he finished his overlook he sat there for the longest time just staring at her. "What?' Kate finally asked. Jack hesitated to say anything, but Kate pushed him. "What?" She asked again.

"Look I don't wanna seem like I'm pushing you to tell me." He began. She gave him a look of understanding and confuse. Still he hesitated to say anything. Sighing he looked away and then back to her.

"What happened out there?" He asked regretting he said anything by the look on her face.

She closed her eyes not wanting to relive what happened, but Jack had a right to know about the threat on his life.

"After what happened I had to get away from you guys. Away from the beach and the caves. Away from this island." Kate began looking around to everyone then back to Jack who attention was completely caught by the words she said.

"I went out just to get away from all of this and clear my head. I was blaming myself for what happened." She explained. Jack opened his mouth.

"It's not your fault." He assured her with that tone of certainty only he spoke in. "As I was walking I began to hear voices." She said.

"Voices? Like what kind of voices." Jack questioned. "Wind breathless voices. Taunting me." She explained knowing Jack had probably had enough with her crazy talk by now. "Then I bumped into him." She whispered blinking away her thought filled tears.

Jack saw her suddenly shift. From just sitting there to a terrified helpless person. It was like she was when he stumbled upon her and kissed her. Kissed her he thought. It helped her let everything out. Now she sat still fighting with herself to tell him. Maybe if he kissed her- No that wasn't the case now. Then he meant it now would just be a diversion, but he did wanna let her know he was there and ready to listen.

Outstretching his hand he rested in on top of hers, which trembled in place. She looked up to him with a look of thanks.

"He was evil Jack." Was the only thing she could get out before a tear rolled down her cheek.

They both sat in silence. Jack didn't wanna push her at that moment. But it itched him to know what happened to her out there.

"What did he say?" He asked. Kate looked up to him though the tears remembering the words uttered in her ear.

"_He's not gonna like that I've taking you. And when he comes to find you…I'll gut him like a fish."_

Kate became strong with the words replaying in her head. The man that sat in front of her who suddenly had forgiven her for everything she had down. Who was now trying his best to understand her and let her know it was ok was the reason why she felt this way. The reason why she was hunted after, but how could she blame him for that? She didn't even know what he did to become hated by "this man".

Swallowing her questioning she looked him strait in the eyes. Those eyes that glistened with concern and questioning instead of tears and fear as hers did.

"He said he wants revenge." Kate stuttered. Jack face became confused.

"Revenge? On who?' Jack questioned. Kate dared herself not to say it, but she had to. "You." She answered watching those concerned eyes turn to full question.

"Me? What have I ever done?" Jack asked.

"I don't even know the man or thing or whatever he is." Jack stated in disgust.

"How can he want reven-"

"I don't know Jack." Kate yelled breaking his rant.

Both looked around to the others thinking their yells might have woke them, but none stirred. Jack looked back to her with heavy breath. She still looked to the others watching apologetically over them.

"He use me as a puppet. Some how infecting me with that disease." Kate said just to get it out not caring if Jack heard her or not.

"He said that he was using me to get to you, but I infected the others instead." Kate continued looking to Jack.

"Why did he use you? Why couldn't he be a man and come up and kill me himself?" Jack questioned with rage.

"Because he knew I was more important to you then your own life." Kate whispered. There was a look of disagreement on his face.

"At least that's what he said." Kate brushed off.

Jack shook his head in protest. 'He's not getting you." Jack announced.

"I'm going to stop him before he trie-"

"Jack he's already tried. Twice. And succeeded in hurting me both times. He's killed five of us!' Kate interjected. "He's gonna use us against each other whether we like it or not." Kate said.

"He knows if one of us is gone the other will go looking and then who knows what he'll do." Kate stopped looking down as she shook her head.

Jack was silent at her words. He knew she was right. Looking up she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Now no matter what you think we have a fight ahead of us." She concluded before pulling her hand from he grasp.

Turning over she laid her head to the pillow. She lay there for a minute staring into a daze or drowsiness. Closing her eyes she knew he still sat there staring at her questioning what was next.

As night turned to earl dawn Jack sat on the cot watching her sleep. His staying wasn't in question it was protection of her. Protecting her from this monster that instilled fear and guilt into her. Thoughts of what she had said plagued his mind. He was the reason of all this? But what had he ever done. Watching her he couldn't sleep. Not even if he tried. His eyes were wide on her. Afraid if he closed them when he opened them she'd be gone.

Turning he looked around. He saw the bits of new sunlight coming through the trees. Hitting the faces of the others sleeping. The sound of bird greeting each other and the trees swaying in the wind caught him off guard. Was it day already? Rubbing his eyes he looked down to Kate who was now on her back her head tilted to the side with her hand curled up around her chin. He could barely see her in the dark sense the light wasn't hitting her.

Still a smile came to his lips watching her sleep. He wondered what she dreamed about. Was it him? Or was it a nightmare fueled by the hate and death of this immoral place. Yawning he got up and walked over to his stuff which wasn't far from where she lay.

Rummaging through his backpack he found a small bottle of caffeine pills. He had become used to these early on when he couldn't sleep. But it had been a while since he used them. Now was the time to start again. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping.

Walking around the caves he noticed a figure walking back and forth in the shadows. He was cautious, but didn't think about it as he walked towards it. Coming closer he realized it to be Locke.

"Jack?" Locke exclaimed.

"Why up so early?' He questioned.

"More like up too late." Jack tried to joke.

"Haven't been to sleep." Jack groaned looking back down the trail towards where Kate lay.

"Yeah I heard your conversation with Kate." Locke began catching Jack's attention. It was silent for a moment.

"Do you believe her?" Locke asked. Jack looked away and questioned for the first time whether or not he really believed her.

All that talk of revenge and her as bait. It seems real; then again she could be delusional and making up something based on true events.

"I really don't know." Jack mumbled.

"But we can't take any chances. No one leaves after sundown." Jack ordered.

"Ok." Locke agreed

. "If there is someone after us…then we'll have to deal with it the best we can." Jack expressed trying to be enthusiastic.

"We've done it before." Locke reminded thinking back two five and a half months ago and the incident with Ethan and Claire.

"And don't say anything to anyone about what Kate said. I don't want everyone scared out of their mind." Jack put across.

"Well they're already aware of the threat Jack." Locke contradicted. Jack didn't acknowledge the thought of a threat or Locke as he walked back into the caves.

It only seemed like she was asleep for two minutes when the noise around the caves woke her. Opening her eyes she thought she'd look up and see Jack sleeping at the other end of the cot, but she. Sitting up she saw the others going about their own ways. Charlie and Claire readied themselves and Christopher for a stroll to the beach.

Some stupid stalker wasn't going to stop them from enjoying themselves. Sun quickly walked in a grabbed something and headed back out down the trail obviously to the garden. She was the only one left. That seemed to be how it always was.

She got up and wondered about the day doing all the little necessary things that had to be done. She didn't wanna wonder away from the caves scared for the first time to even venture two feet away she found anything and everything to keep herself busy there.

Later on Jack came in with fish and other things from the beach. She noticed his tiresome look and commented on it. He passed it off as the sun on the beach getting to him, but Jack couldn't lie to Kate. She knew he hadn't slept and it was her fault for telling him about what happened. Pushing it out of the way both went about their way as others came in. Still trying to avoid the conversation of him not sleeping the two kept watchful eyes over each other.

Walking back to the caves under the gloomy sky with Christopher in arms, Charlie and Claire chatted about how life would be right then if they weren't on that island.

"And you wouldn't have the peanut would you?" Charlie asked looking down to Christopher with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have you either.' Claire groaned looking over to Charlie. With a smile Charlie wrapped his arm around her.

"Well it's a good thing we got dumped on this island isn't it?" Charlie exclaimed looking over to a suddenly smiling Claire.

She looked him in the eyes realizing for the first time she could consider that place a miracle.

"Yeah. I guess you can." She cooed.

"You see. The lord works in mysterious ways." Charlie announced holding his head up high.

"Yeah. It's weird how he used Kate getting attacked to bring her and Jack closer together." Claire interjected with a random, but on track thought.

Charlie gave her a glance and then his face became distorted.

"I guess you're right." Charlie began.

"Those two are closer now that she was attacked. Which is sad since it took Kate almost dying to get Jack to realize her." Charlie said out loud to himself.

"Yeah, but those two are too perfect for one anoth-" Claire stopped at the sound of the trees around her moving as if someone were walking from them. "Did you hear that?" Claire whispered.

"Hear what?" Charlie asked. The sound came again, but closer.

"That.' Claire exclaimed in a low whisper.

Both stopped in their tracks listening to their surroundings. The sound of footsteps quickly came up behind them. Both of them held their breath as Charlie turned and looked around. This was way too familiar to him. Then there it was. A shadow outline of a man not so far off down the trail. He stood there still as he could be holding a knife in his hand. No features could be made out on his face, but Charlie knew it wasn't one of the passengers.

"Oh my god.." Charlie whispered.

"What?" Claire quivered.

"It's him." Charlie said staring at the motionless man

. "Come on.' Charlie ordered in a harsh low tone as he grabbed onto her arm and started leading her down the trail.

Charlie looked back as they scurried down the path. Looking back he saw the man was quickly walking behind them.

"Keep going." Charlie coaxed.

As they hurried the man followed faster. Looking back Charlie saw him closer.

"Run." Charlie whispered as he let go of her and moved behind her.

Claire listened. Gripping Christopher close to her she ran off as fast as she could not knowing if Charlie was behind her or not.

Holding to Christopher for dear life dodging the trees, watching out from anything thing she could trip over; she rounded a couple of corners and came to a large tree. Seeing it she thought to seek refuge behind it. Swiftly bring her back hard up against the bark she stopped and closed her eyes. Her blonde hair clung to her face with a cold sweat. Holding onto Christopher she pressed him to her chest. Her heart pounded as thoughts of running from "the others' swirled in her mind. Regaining her breath she opened her eyes and peaked out from behind the tree. She then realized Charlie wasn't with her.

"Charlie.' She called out in a whisper.

No answer. Not thinking about her own security she walked out into the open.

Adjusting Christopher in her arms she wondered no more then 20 feet from either side of the tree. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Christopher began to cry at his mother's own emotions. "Shh. We'll be ok. We're not far from the caves." She assured him. Holding him close he slowly calmed down. It was herself that needed to be held and clamed down.

Then she stopped as she heard and felt someone standing behind her. Taking a chance she quickly turned around to see Charlie standing behind her.

"Charlie!' She cried wrapping her free hand around him pulling him close. He too wrapped his arms around her holding her like there was no tomorrow.

Pulling back Claire came with a thousand questions.

"What happened?'

"Where is he?" She stopped long enough to look Charlie up and down.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm fine. We have to get back to caves now." Charlie ordered.

Those words and his tone scared her. Without question Claire headed on with Charlie close behind her. He looked back and around to see if anyone was behind them. His eyes jumped from one tree to the other quickly checking them as if he had x-ray vision.

Taking a good look he jogged up along side Claire. Still she questioned what had happened. Where and who that man was. This scared her. As Charlie wrapped his arm around her he sighed resting his head to hers still looking around for the outline of the man.

"You've turned into everyone's mom." Jack's voice came from above Kate.

She sat on the cot with a pile of raggedy old clothes and Jack sewing kit patching clothes. She wouldn't have thought it to be Jack in such a lighthearted mood after what she had told him still she looked up to him with a smile.

"Somebody has to do the dirty work." Kate joked going back stitching one of Charlie's shirts.

"Well can't help it if we're always dirty." Jack grinned sitting down in front of her.

She glanced up to him seeing the bags under his eyes and the exhaustion on his face as he watched her fingers closely. He didn't seem to feel as good as his smile brought across.

"You seem to be the dirtiest." Kate joked as she held up the shirt he wore the night before when he buried Sawyer and Shannon. Jack pulled back pretending to be offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned a hint of laugher in his tone. Kate looked away from his shirt with a gentle laugh.

"Well let's see." Kate began as she looked over his shirt.

Putting the shirt in her lap she was struck with an honest smile from Jack as his eyes hit hers. She hadn't seen him smile like that when he looked at her in a while. She wondered if yesterday was going to bring upon this new place between them. Her face slowly dropped as she looked away.

Jack's face went too as he saw the sudden change in her attitude.

"Speaking of dirty…' Kate slowly said as she got up.

"What?" Jack asked as he turned around to see Claire and Charlie walk in. Charlie was covered in mud from head to toe and a clearly shaken Claire was plastered with it in certain spots.

"What happened?" Jack asked looking over the two.

Charlie shook his head as he led Claire over to Christopher's crib. He slept peacefully in her arms as she lay him down amongst the soft blankets and pillows of the crib. Jack and Kate saw the tears on Claire face as Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok." He whispered before kissing her on the forehead.

Helping her sit down he walked over the stuff on the ground around him to where Kate and Jack stood.

Both questioned him without a word spoken. Finally Charlie's eyes flutter up to theirs.

"There was someone out there on the trail." Charlie got out in on single breath.

"He was chasing us and he had a knife." Charlie began to explain.

"Who was he? Have you seen him before?' Jack questioned with fury in his voice.

"I couldn't really make his face out, but I know he wasn't one of us." Charlie whispered looking over to Claire.

Before anyone noticed it Jack's hands were around his neck untying the key. Realizing he wasn't at her side Kate turned to see him heading off towards one of the caves.

Walking over she stood outside the cave trying to peak in and see what he was doing, but it was too dark for her to see anything. Hearing the sound of something hitting the ground and a clicking sound she didn't know what to think. As he emerged he was tying the key back around his neck. Thinking for a minute she had never realized he still wore it. He walked past her and she saw the rage in his eyes. This scared her as she looked down to his hand she saw one of the 9mms in his hand.

"Jack…" She started as she followed him over to Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Kate questioned. He didn't answer her.

"Where was he?" Jack asked Charlie.

Turning around his eyes too went wide at the sight of the gun.

"Down the trail towards the valley.' Charlie nearly stammered.

'What are going to do with that thing?" Charlie questioned as all three now watched Jack load the gun.

"Get revenge." Jack uttered in a strong voice as he cocked the gun and turned to the trail.

Before he got one foot away Kate's hand was around his arm stopping him. He turned to see her beaten face full of worry.

"Don't.' She said. He questioned her as he looked in her eyes.

"Kate I have t-"

"You don't have to Jack. None of us do." Kate said not letting go of his arm.

"This is what he wants us to do. Become scared and go looking for him." Kate explained.

"But if we don't do this- "

"We? We Jack? Seems that you're the only one with a gun heading out to kill him. And it'll only be you who doesn't come back and then what?" Kate questioned as Charlie and Claire's stares became aware of.

"He won't just stop with you. He wants us all dead." Kate tried to explain and make him change his mind.

Seeing plead in her eyes he pulled from her grip. Slowly she walked up to where there was barely breathing space between them. She looked up to him.

"Please don't go." She begged in a low whisper.

Closing his eyes he exhaled sharply.

"What do you want me to do Kate?" Jack asked opening his eyes looking down on her.

"I want you to-"

"Jack!" Locke's voice yelled the two to attention.

Locke came storming in with a few others. There was blood-covering most of them.

"John?" Kate questioned as her and Jack hurried over to him.

'What happened?" Jack questioned with dread in the pit of his stomach.

"It's…I can't Jack you have to come and see for yourself." Locke barely got out before he turned and headed back out.

Jack took a quick look back to Kate as he put the gun in the back of his pants. He headed off as Charlie and Claire holding Christopher came up behind Kate.

"What do you thinks happened?" Charlie asked looking to Kate.

"I don't know." She answered never breaking her stare of Jack walking off with the others. Without warning she headed after them.

"Wait for us!" Charlie called out as him and Claire rushed after her.

The sight was horrible. Jin and Sun were butchered to mere thread of people and strung up by the net Jin used to catch fish everyday. Blood dripped down the side of the tree creating a puddle below on the ground.

All the survivors stood around looking up to the sight in disgust and horror. This was the oddest of the recent murders. It being the only one done in broad daylight out on the beach where everyone could see yet no one saw it.

Hurley found them. Walking up along the beach he looked up for no reason spotting something in the tree. Walking over he came to he dismay that it was two bodies. Those of Jin and Sun. It was quite sad. Those two had just gotten back together and now they hang dead before what remained of the 47 survivors.

13 survivors of the flight 815 plane crash that was nearly 7 months ago now stood in aw and alarm. This was real and obviously a warning. Most had put off the others murders and some didn't even know about them. Now they did and now they knew everyone one who stood there was in danger. Looking around they questioned who was next.

Three days went by and anxiety was strong. Everyone tried to busy themselves in different things to keep their mind off the growing threat. Charlie and Claire dare not step foot on the trail in fear. Hurley stayed clear away from the area where he found the bodies. The others stay where they resided most either the beach or the caves. Locke tried to convince them all it was ok and they needed to show this attacker they weren't afraid.

Jack seemed to be the one handling it the best besides Locke. When in fact it was tearing him up inside. He knew he was somehow the cause of this and he couldn't do anything about it. Of course he could load the gun and go out searching for this monster, but he knew he couldn't get past Kate. She watched his every move making sure he wouldn't leave.

She had grown to notice he never put that gun back. Carrying it around with him everywhere he went probably wasn't the best idea. Still she knew he was using it in case he had to use it.

With Kate's watchful eye over Jack he had his minor stalking of her. He knew after Sun and Jin's murder she might go a bit down hill. Over the three days it would seem that she was fine and going about the way the others were, but to Jack he knew she was blaming herself as he was. He noticed she's wake up every morning shaking for some reason. To his thought she was letting her emotions get the best of her.

Then he noticed she'd start shaking in the middle of the afternoon while she did ordinary things. Sometimes she'd go off beyond the caves when no one else would and not come back for long periods of time and come back all shaken up looking pale. She began to worry him, but he never thought to follow her or go up and ask why. She was like him. She kept her grief to herself.

Everyone got up early the forth day after it happened. All going about their business and daily activities. Some had become uneasier and others had loosened up with the absence of another murder. Jack had gotten up and stayed around the caves that morning watching Kate like he usually did. This time she didn't seem to watch back. As usual in the last three days she wondered off for a bit.

Wondering back through the trees she pushed the gut wrenching feeling she had out as she walked into the caves. She came to see Jack sitting on the cot with her things packed beside him and him packing his own. Coming over to him she watched for a second in silence.

"What's all my stuff packed for?" She questioned. He glanced up to her. She saw that he had had a decent amount of sleep telling from the bag under his eyes disappearing.

"Thought you might want to go with me to the beach." He announced turning back to his things. He planned on going to the beach by himself, but took this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Ok…"She said as she thought about it.

"If you don't that's ok." Jack assured her picking up his things and started for the trail. "No I wanna go." She called out.

He stopped and turned back waiting for her. She picked up her things heading after him.

Sayid sat in the mist of his now empty tent. The wind carrying his hair across his face and back to its original place. People walked by pretending not to notice as he sit lonely by himself. Watching the waves come up the shore and rush back into the sea. Each time renewing the surf. He wished it were that way in life. He missed Shannon. There was now a hole in his heart. At least she was with Boone now. Still he ached to get up every day and try and make since of this heartless island and those who inhabited it.

Pulling himself from his wallow of mourning he turned only to he struck in the heart by seeing a box. He knew what was in that box. Picking it up he slowly took off the lid revealing the shoes he had given Shannon in the early weeks. Soon he couldn't hold back any more and began to weep. He questioned in his mind why she was gone and cursed the man who did this to him. Bringing his hand up he wiped away his tears trying to hide his sorrow from him self and the others around him.

Dropping his hand he stared long at the shoes.

"Are we interrupting anything?" A well-known voice pulled him away. Looking back he saw Jack standing at the entrance of his tent with Kate close to his side.

"No just memories." Sayid whispered putting the shoes on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Kate apologized.

"It's not your fault." Sayid snapped setting the two off guard.

"It this monster of a man that's after us." He began.

"And if I ever find him I will put a bullet between his eyes." He continued to himself.

It wasn't like him to threaten someone even if they weren't known. Last time he was anywhere close to this was when they tortured Sawyer.

"Don't you think I wanna do the same?" Jack questioned with a temper.

Kate looked back in forth between the two's raging thoughts.

Taking a deep breath Jack pulled himself back.

"Look we have to think about this logically." Jack implied.

"This man is hitting us just like we've been hit before. With fear and the murdering of our own." Jack explained.

Kate listened intently to the conversation hoping Jack had come up with a better plan then parading out into the woods with a gun.

"He's just like Ethan. So we need to deal with him like Ethan." Jack proposed.

"Ethan. That name had almost escaped my mind." Sayid exclaimed.

Quickly with their words Kate's mind went to the face of Ethan. She remembered him clear as day now. His disgruntled face and evil grin aggravated her mind then the face of her attacker. It was blurred in her mind, but suddenly with that name she saw it clearly.

"It's him." Kate sucked in.

"What?" Jack and Sayid questioned both looking back at her.

"It's him." She said louder as she looked out onto the beach in a horrified daze.

Jack and Sayid's gaze turned out the beach to see no one there

"Kate what are you talking about?" Jack asked looking around to each person on the beach around them.

"There no one-"

"Not there Jack." Kate tried to explain.

Jack turned back to her with an uncomprehending daze.

"He's Ethan. The man who attacked me is Ethan." Kate announced.

Jack and Sayid looked back and forth between each other and then back to Kate.

"Kate you know Charlie killed Ethan." Jack stated.

"I know Jack. But don't you remember how weird it was that we couldn't even make out his body when we buried him. He was shot in the chest not the face like on the body we buried." Kate reminded them both.

Jack rubbed his face trying to ease the stress. He remembered how it was odd the body was shot up differently then Ethan's had been when they left him, but they never thought differently of it. They just wanted him out of their lives.

"Kate Ethan is dead. I know you've been through some horrible things in the last couple of weeks, but-"

"Jack I know that face. I saw him when he tried to kill Claire and I saw him when he tried to kill me. His voice is etched in my mind. It was Ethan." Kate explained not backing down from what she knew was true.

"Kate he's dead." Jack yelled trying to instill in her mind. She stood there looking at the two in disbelief that they didn't believe her.

"Fine don't believe me. But when he comes face to face with you I won't be there to tell you I told you so." Kate sneered before she turned.

"Kate…" Jack called as she kept on walking. He knew he had screwed up, but there was no way Ethan was alive.

This was now the second time in a week she had walked away from him. Something told him to go after her, but a stronger sense told him to stay and let her be. For a while.

Not even acknowledging his calls she walked past the stares of the others as she walked down the beach.

No real destination just a walk to clear her head. Then she spotted a pile of stuff scattered amongst the sand. A tarp clung onto a piece of the plane as it swayed in the wind. It was where Sawyer's tent used to be. No it was Sawyer's tent. This stopped her. The others had picked his tent clean.

Slowly walking over she was reduced from anger to grief. It was sad enough that no one had come to a memorial service that had never even been put together. There wasn't even a thought. It was worse that they now used the fact that he was dead to take things from his tent without a thought. Even know it wasn't really his tuff it was still shame in taking them.

Poking through the stuff with her feet she saw found suitcases tipped over with blankets and medical supplies among other things spilled upon the sand. Walking over to the seats of the plane where Sawyer used to sleep. She remembered so many times walking in and seeing him sit there with a smug grin on his face waiting to annoy her.

Now she'd never see it again. Looking at the chair she became intrigued. Sitting down she felt around the cushion. Running her hand along the side of the cushion she came to feel the tear Sawyer had cut along the back.

Pulling the cover off she looked down onto the untouched stash of liquor. Most were still unopened from the time they had that time alone in the woods. She knew no one had touched it when she saw the seat, because she was the only one he had shown the stash to. She thought for a second about whether or not to take any. Pushing all the thoughts from her head she picked through grabbing 10 or so bottles of her choice. Leaving the others the rest if they ever found it.

Covering the stash she placed the bottles in her bag. Turning to leave she was stopped by the sight of his clothes dumped over in the sand. Extending her hand she grabbed a black shirt that hung close to falling. Pulling it all the other clothes came to the ground. Not even paying attention she brought the shirt to her face. Inhaling the aroma of Sawyer. That brut musk cologne covered it bringing her back so many memories as she clung to it. Memories of when she leaned in a kissed him that first time. She remembered the chills going up her spine never realizing Jack stood behind her watching. Her mind switched to that late night a month or so into the island. She came for her blank check, but ended up getting more then she bargained for.

A night that went a little farther then it should have. She remembered how he smelt as he kissed her and his hands wondered her body bringing warmth with their touch. But it ended abruptly and so close when Jack came out onto the beach looking for her. That night when she left Sawyer for Jack was when she ended any possible relationship her and Sawyer could have had. Opening her eyes she looked strait ahead to see Jack standing there still talking to Sayid. He gave her a quick glance and turned away.

With that glance she felt shame of some sort. He was the only man that made her feel guilty about something she never did with that stare of his. He could also make her feel like the most important woman in the world. Why couldn't it have been Jack she stumbled into that night? She would have never pulled away.

Shoving his shirt in her backpack she noticed something on the ground. Bending over she recognized it as Sawyer's letter he wrote to the man who conned his parents. The sole reason why he was the way he was. Picking it up she decided to take it with her as she did his shirt. Little reminders of that irritating grin to hold onto. It was better her to take it then someone else who didn't know the essence behind it.

Getting up she left the rest of his stuff to the highest bidder or fasted runner. A swift wind came up picking up her curls. Looking out onto the horizon the clouds became dark and gloomy. The smell of rain surrounded her as she watched the waves become weary. Turning she headed to the trail wanting to make her way back to the caves before the rain came. Too many awful things happened on the island when it rained.

As she shuffled her feet along the trail she looked down through the tress seeing how far she could make out her surroundings. Staring for a while she vision blurred and she went dizzy. Stopping where she stood she closed her eyes trying to regain herself. When the world stopped spinning she opened her eyes again only to be caught up in blurred vision again. It was odd she didn't feel a thing as the dizzy spell came on.

Suddenly her legs turned to mush as she tried to maintain composure. Bringing her hand to head to try and steady herself she started to not trust her own body to keep her up anymore. Reaching with her other hand she searched for something to support herself on. Grasping a tree she felt her way roughly to the ground. Sitting her she immediately wrapped her arms around her bent legs holding the close to her to her body.

Closing her eyes she dipped her head between her arms. She knew what was happening and it scared her to death. She pushed herself not to pass out in fear of them finding her too late. Who knows when anyone would come walking down that path again.

As the world spun faster her heart began to race.

"One."

"Two."

"Th…ree." She began to count remembering Jack's words as she sewed him up that first day.

_"You're not afraid. I don't understand that"_ She never understood why Jack never showed fear.

" I'm sorry." His voice oddly rang in her ears sending a shock wave through her body.

Was she imagining it or was he really talking her. Either could have been a possibility. Pushing herself to look up she saw an indistinct outline of Jack standing over her. Not being able to take it she put her head back down.

It was silent for a long while, but she knew he still stood there.

'Are you ok?' He questioned.

"I can't see." She muffled under her arms.

"What do you mean you can't see?" He asked. Her head jerked up.

"I mean when I look at you or anything else all I see is a blurry outline. I nearly passed out a couple minutes ago." She explained trying to focus on what face he was making.

"You probably overwhelmed yourself-"

"No Jack I'm sick." She stated. That set him back a bit. Sick? How could she be sick?

"You're just worried about all that's happened." He began trying to come up with a better explanation then she had.

"No Jack." She contradicted as she stood up leaning on the tree.

"I know my body-"

'I know that Kate, but I'm a doctor and you're clearly suffering from-"

"Honesty Jack. What do you think I've been doing when I wonder off? Or maybe you've seen me shaking? I know you watch me." She began to wine as she came close to him.

"He infected me again." She whispered not being able to look at him.

"Who?" He asked. She looked him in the eyes holding back pain filled tears.

"Him. Ethan. Whatever you wanna call him." She sniffed.

"Kate you're not sick. You're worrying yourself over the well being of everyone else, but yourself." Jack tried to explain to her as she turned away disbelief of his contradicting.

"How do you know Jack? You're not me. You don't have a clue what I go through." She softly said.

"You're right. I don't I don't know why you do this to yourself. Blaming it all on you. Hell I don't even know if what you're thinking." He began as he walked up to her.

"But I do know this. You want so badly to grab someone and take their blame so you have something to hold onto when what you're really doing is pulling for someone to listen to you." Jack whispered in defense as he stared down into her watery eyes.

She quickly turned away walking away as slowly as she could.

"And if you want me to listen I won't deny or judge you." He called before he turned and headed back to beach.

Kate stopped and turned with his words. She held back tears as he walked out of her sight. Taking a deep breath she held in her urge to walk after him. She wasn't going to give up that easy. After all she had built herself up to be she wasn't going to demolish that because Jack knew she was weak. Turning she took a deep breath continuing on the trail.

Night came fast and it brought the rain with it. Quickly those in the caves resided in the their shelter and some stayed (like Locke) out in the opening taken in the renewal. As soon as Kate made her way through the others she made her way into the cave they used for changing in privacy. She went in there to be alone not to protect herself from the rain.

Drawing back the privacy tarp she walked in to see it unoccupied. Not even bothering to pull the tarp back she crept into the darkness. Putting her stuff down she walked back out grabbed some fire wood and headed back to the cave.

Lighting the small fire she sat back and began to relax. Going through her backpack she pulled out the bottles of alcohol. Setting them at her side she went back grabbing Sawyer's letter. Picking up a bottle she twisted the cap off and took a swig as she opened the envelope. Taking the now crumbled letter between her fingers she read it.

Every line slowly taking in every single word. She read it with the sound of the fire and rain pouring down on the halfway pulled back tarp._ "You don't know who I am, but I know what you done to me. You slept with my mother." _A single tear rolled down her cheek. She could never put her self in Sawyer's shoes. Watching his parents kill themselves and so young. It must have been awful.

Reading on she took a sip of the tiny bottle in her other hand. Before she was done with the letter she was done with the bottle. Setting it down she grabbed for another one. _You killed my parents Mr. Sawy-"_

"Where is she?" Her reading was interrupted by the voice questioning her obvious whereabouts.

Looking up from the letter and over the fire she saw Jack out of the corner of the cave. He had obviously asked Locke and he had directed Jack over to her hideout.

She looked back down to the note pretending not to see him walk up. Glancing up she saw him dripping wet and his shirt clinging to his skin revealing every muscle as he climbed in and stopped. He stared at her backpack unzipped with Sawyer's shirt and bottles of liquor falling out of it. Then over to the empty bottle next to her and finally up to her glancing over the top of Sawyer's letter.

"Made quite a little cozy place for yourself." He remarked coming further into the cave.

"Sit down." She said as she folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope setting it to her side.

For a second he thought about it. Those two had just been so cruel to each other and now here they were sitting alone by firelight no doubt on their way to getting drunk. But if she was putting it past her he would to.

As he sat down next to her she took a quick mouthful of the alcohol finishing her second bottle.

"Where'd you get those?" He questioned setting his things next to her empties.

"Sawyer's tent." She replied. Jack became intrigued. His looked away pretending not to want a small drink.

"You want one?" She asked holding one out for him. He quickly turned back.

"Sure." He obliged going for the bottle.

Kate quickly pulled it out of his grasp.

"If you want one you have to play." She said dangling the bottle loosely between his fingers.

'Play what?" He questioned.

"I-Never." She hiccupped.

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Not yet." She smiled now becoming fascinated with the dangling bottle between her fingers.

"How do you play?" Jack asked eyeing the bottle.

"Well…' Kate began taking a quick hold on the bottle.

"You say "I never" and finish the statement. And if you've done it you drink if you haven't you don't drink." Kate explained Sawyer's words coming out of her mouth.

Jack seemed hesitant.

" For instance. "I never got a tattoo. Now you'd drink cause you have two." Kate said handing him the bottle.

He took it without complain. Quickly he untwisted the cap and threw it across the cave making a loud dinging sound. Kate laughed as he nearly swallowed the whole bottle in one gulp.

"Slow down cowboy." Kate laughed as she pulled the bottle from his lips. He had to laugh himself as some missed his mouth and landed in his lap.

"Sorry. It's been a long 6 months." Jack sighed tossing the bottle to her pile. She pulled out another and handed it to him.

"This time ease back." She joked. Jack looked at her pile.

"Me ease back. What is that you're 3rd bottle?" He asked.

"Hey! Just go." She giggled hitting him in the arm.

He sat there for a second.

"Uhh. I never had a one night stand." He said. Kate's face dropped hearing Sawyer's words now coming out of Jack's mouth.

She sat knowing to her self she never had. There were some close instances, but never anything too far. Jack slowly took a drink. A smile soon reappeared on Kate's face.

"What?" He asked hiding his own smile from the corner of his lips.

"You had a one night stand." She pointed out with a laugh. Her discretely put up three fingers.

"Three!" Kate called out with a laugh. "So. You can't tell me you've never." Jack insisted. "Nope. Came close though." Kate joked.

The conversation slowly faded.

"Ok. I never…had sex in a bathroom at a restaurant." Kate said going ahead and getting past the cheeky stuff no one cared about.

Both looked look at each other and took a drink. Pulling their bottles back both began to laugh again. The looks given seem to put to rest any conversation on that one.

"I… never was drunk while driving." Jack said pondering his own question to himself. He turned and watched as Kate put the bottle to her lips.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Quickly she pulled it away with a grin.

"Nope. Just trying to get your attention." She smiled evilly. Rolling his eyes he took a drink.

"Ah! Jack! That's-not good." She giggled with now obvious hiccups. He shrugged it off. "I never made fun of a person for how they looked." Both waited for the other to commit, but neither raised the bottle. "Let's see." Jack began as he looked around the cave seeing their own shadows on the wall.

"I never robbed a bank." He put out as he looked back to her. She took a drink leaving him wide eyed. He wanted to say something, but he didn't wanna push it.

"I never got arrested." Kate said barely above a whisper. Both watched the others as the other took a drink

. "What happened?" Kate swallowed.

"The drunk driving. You?" He asked.

Kate focused on the bottle she twirled between her fingers.

"It wasn't the bank robbery. It was something else I really don't wanna talk about." She smiled tensely glancing up at him.

His mind immediately remembered she was the Marshall's prisoner on the plane. He had never thought about it when he asked her. Then he thought about when he badgered her to tell him the truth. And she did. The truth wasn't what he expected.

The game went on for an hour more. As they came to the end the questions became harder to think of any. They sat closer now and eased up a little. Maybe it was the alcohol or the game. Either way it brought them closer. Kate learned that Jack had only been with five women a close match to her four men. She also learned that he felt guilty for the only woman who died on his operating table. He found out that her last serious boyfriend cheated on her and that she had lived in places all over the world.

He found out why she had been wondering of. It made him really wonder if she was telling the truth about being sick. This seemed to be a blessing out of the last couple of days. Being on that island and so close they never knew this about one another. So a chance rainstorm comes around and they get trapped in a cave getting drunk and telling stories. As drunk as they were they found a new found respect for each other.

The rain poured harder outside of the caves. Chattering form the others in the cave beside them was a faint whisper below the laughing of the two. She now lay back comfortably on her backpack with her barefoot resting up against Jack's leg. He sat close to her leaning up against his stuff and his legs bent with his feet warmed by the fire. They had turned from

"I Never" to "Reply and Stay Dry." It was game where you answered the other's question or you drank.

"When was your first kiss?" Kate asked now on her fifth bottle.

"I was five and-"

"Now you know your mom doesn't count." Kate said with a strait face.

He looked at her with a raise eyebrow. She was getting cocky now.

"It wasn't my mom. It was a girl named Brittany." He explained looking to her for her answer.

"I was seven and his name was Conner-" What kind of name is Conner?' Jack questioned. She looked to him with a laugh seeing the obvious drunken state of the question.

The two sat there for a while after that question thinking to themselves about what else they could ask. Kate soon became preoccupied with Sawyer shirt. Using it as a blanket from the cold she nitpicked at all the little wrinkles and creases. She got so caught up in pulling and poking at the shirt to make it neat she had forgotten Jack sat in really close breathing space to her.

"Did you love him?' Were the sullen words that made her aware of him sitting there. She looked up taken back.

Then she realized his question. Looking back down to his shirt she tugged at the corners trying to divert the question, but Jack's stare was too intense

. "There could have been something there." She said looking up to Jack.

"If your feelings were allowed to fully develop." Jack interjected his face drug down by the thought.

"No…anything that could have happened was lost a long time ago. Before I even moved to the caves." Kate explained answering his question fully.

He knew exactly the moment she spoke of. That night on the beach when he came looking for her and she quickly rushed out of Sawyer's tent flustered and right past him. He knew without even asking her. He noticed her spending more time with him. It was inevitable that she would go to one of them; it was just that he thought he'd be the one.

Kate's eyes wondered over to Jack and his thoughts. He was thinking about something staring hard and long into the flames.

"Did you like him?" Kate questioned in the silence knowing it wasn't the right question. Jack looked over to her with his brow furrowed.

"Sawyer?" Jack asked in an obvious surprised tone. She shook her head in reply.

"Well he was a jackass most of the time Kate." Jack began. Kate quickly sat up coming close to him.

"Maybe if you got to know him better." She implied with an echo of her voice upon the rain. Jack sat in distress in her sudden backlash.

"I would have if he didn't drive everyone away." Jack imposed as Kate sat back folding her angered arms across her chest.

"Not me." Kate muttered as her eyes wavered up Jack's. The look he gave her was of frustration as he passed her last words off.

"Plus I rather have spent time with someone else." He put out speaking directly of her trying to justify his last comment.

Her eyes focused on him questioning his statement. With his un-fletched stare she knew he was telling the truth. All those months if he could he would've just love to have spent more time with her. Still the two were on their fifth bottles, which neither of them noticed in their hands.

They could've have been just speaking these words to get the other to shut up or say what they wanted. Yet when those words moved from his mouth and she watched uninterruptedly his eyes turned soft instead of cold she believed him.

Quickly with that voice ready again the conversation would spark again.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked drawing out the _been_. Looking down as if in shame she saw the nearly empty bottle in her hand.

Tracing the slightly wet tip of the bottle with her finger she brought it to her lips taking the last of it in her mouth. Tipping her head back she finished it off before dropping her hand limply to her side.

Jack stared at her puzzled.

"You've never been in love?" He questioned.

"I've been in love Jack. I drank I didn't say NO. I just really don't wanna talk about." She winded hoping to put it rest. Jack wouldn't let it be.

"You can't tell me you don't wanna talk about it. Love is something that should make us wanna talk." Jack pushed her.

She snapped her head over to him.

"Look I don't wanna talk about it ok? I have some issues." She tired to explain.

"I have issues too. Commitment issues. We all have issues. It's what makes us human and we shouldn't hide from them." He argued surprising himself at his honesty.

He pushed her further as he sat up and scooted closer to her. She tried to avoid his impending encouraging eyes.

"And like I said if you want me to listen I won't judge you or push you away." He said in a low voice almost sexual.

She could feel his breath on the side of her face as he sat there waiting for her to talk. As she turned to face him his concentrated deep stare stuck her in the chest. She was pulled towards him. Looking first to his lips and then to his eyes she pushed every self issues out of her head as she leaned in. Slowly touching his lips she stopped and just took in the feeling of Jack. Closing her lips around his she came back with a sweet smacking noise, but didn't pull away. Coming back he was more in control as his hand came up placing his shaky fingers to her face slinking them up her cheek. Butterflies tied knots in their stomachs as they pulled away slowly unready to face each other.

An inch or less apart they stared into each other's eyes with a quivering breath. Their faces were broken into to halves by the firelight on one side and the other darkened by the shadows.

"Wha-t was that for?" Jack whispered with heavy exhale.

Kate shook with curiosity of her own actions. Suddenly she was strong as she leaned in cutting out the separation between the two. Closing her eyes she leaned in again for a gentle kiss.

"My. Iss-ues.' She whispered between lustful kisses.

He didn't think upon her words too caught up in her actions. He hurriedly took away her words as his hand became confident to rest upon her cheek again. The nervousness had left it as he quickly intertwined his fingers loosely in her loosely tied back curls. Her heart leapt from her chest as a weak noise escaped her lips humming over Jack's. The two's world quickly became a blur as the kiss intensified with hands about their bodies. For once their thoughts were in the moment and not ahead to where this might lead, although the question was readying itself upon the nightly breeze.


	17. Taking the Pain

** Taking the Pain**

Moans and faint screams were muffled in the night. The sound of people moving around and chattering was magnified in sleep. Rolling over Kate felt a lump under her body. Only wanting to sleep she passed it off as she pushed herself to relax.

She heard a faint breath close to her and she swore that she could feel it. It was somewhat calming helping her ease back into sleep. Without warning the sun hit her face. Quickly brining her hand up to her face she covered her eyes shielding them from the torture the sun pressed upon her.

Slowly a large shadow eclipsed most of the sun out of her eyes. Small giggles and whispering were heard. Someone was standing in front of her. Opening her eyes to a squint she looked up to see two dark figures. One holding something to their body and the other standing close holding back the tarp. As her eyes adjusted she came to see it was Claire holding Christopher and Charlie who stood in amusement with smiles on their faces.

"Morning.' Charlie snickered.

"Long night?" He asked looking over past Kate with a playful hit from Claire. Kate wasn't in the mood for this.

Her head was pounding and her body throbbed. What ever she lay on wasn't helping the matter, but again she didn't have the strength to move.

Letting her arm go limp across her face she lay there wanting to scream.

"Come on Charlie. Let them rest." Claire said with a hint of insincerity.

Kate thanked god as the tarp came down and it was dim again in the cave. Lying there motionless she again heard and felt breath upon her neck. She couldn't figure out what it was. Reaching her hand back as far as she could she scratch the tickle it caused. With that whatever she was laying on that caused her such discomfort came up pulling her back.

If she hadn't been so hung over she would have jumped up. Instead she just looked down to see a hand poking from beneath her wrapped around limply across her stomach. She knew that hand by touch. Lifting up her head in agony she looked back to see Jack sleeping no more then half a foot from her. Somewhat surprised she sat up.

Rubbing her face she tried to remember what happened the night before. Most was a blur. She remembered talking about Sawyer then being in love after that it was a blur of reds and black.

Looking over to Jack again as she let her hands sprawl over her face it hit her. They had kissed last night. No it was more then kissing. She saw it vividly. Him leaning back and her nearly collapsed upon his chest as she kissed him hard. His hand supported her around her waist. But after that it all went blank.

Rubbing her face again she sat up as strait as she could. Bending over she brush Jack's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Jack." She whispered.

With that one time his eyes flew open looking up to her with the same question she had.

"Kate?" He asked as she turned away grabbing her stuff. He looked around as he sat up in great pain.

"What time is it?' He groaned.

"Don't know." She yawned.

He went silent as he watched her gather her things. Quickly they turned from her to the pile of a dozen empty bottles or so. He was too screwed up and out of it to count them like he usually would.

Grabbing his things and the bottles he climbed out after her to be greeted by the aggravated smiles and sunlight. Jack paid not attention as he followed Kate over to the cot. Placing the bottles amongst his things he began going through his backpack. Kate sat on the cot becoming coy with all the stares of people looking between the two. Had they known what happened last night?

She turned away to see Jack's hand extended to her with six small pills scattered in his palm. She looked up to him.

"You're gonna need them.' He smiled.

Looking back down she picked out three. Jack took his hand back and brought it to his mouth and soon after a water bottle. After he handed it to Kate so she could take hers. Taking the bottle he sat down next to her. She stared at the bottle in his hands thinking back to last night.

"I enjoyed last night." He said calling her to look up at him. Before she could react he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. As he pulled back her got up and walked away leaving her in a trance.

What exactly was he thanking her for?

Soon everyone turned their attention from the two going on with what they had to do. Kate wondered away again with that feeling in her stomach. This time she passed it off as the hang over and not her being sick. Coming back she wanted to talk to Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around as she walked over to her cot. Looking down she saw a black shirt sitting in a puddle on the cot. Picking it up she saw it to be Sawyer's shirt and lying underneath it was his letter. A smile came over her face knowing Jack had brought it to her knowing how important they were.

Picking up the letter she sat down and reached for her backpack. Putting in her lap she saw Charlie walk up out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello." He said oddly as he stood next to her watching her put Sawyer's things in her pack.

"Hi." She smiled throwing it to the floor.

Charlie stood there trying to hide his nervousness, which was odd for him. Kate looked past him to see Claire breast-feeding something that bothered Charlie. Now she understood his awkwardness.

"So what's up?' She asked looking up to him.

"Oh nothing. Just came over here to say hi.' He began as he sat down next to her.

"Ohhh." Kate smiled pretending to catch on.

The two sat looking back and forth and around to other things. They had never been this awkward before.

"So what'd you two last night?" Charlie asked dying to know from the moment he pulled back the tarp that morning.

"We sat around the fire talking." Kate replied sucking in her lips trying to hide her smile.

"Oh just talking. Harmless. Did you guys happen to have any lets say…umm alcohol?' He questioned trying to be sly.

"We did have…" She began as she saw Jack walk in with new attire on. He looked down to her with a slight rewarding smile as he walked past.

"Yeah we did have alcohol why?' Kate asked going back to the question.

"Well this is just me, but I'd say you were alitttle smashed." Charlie remarked.

Kate looked away with a nervous laugh.

"No. We just got a bit tipsy playing some games." Kate smiled.

"Oh what kind of games?" Charlie joked nudging her in the side.

Kate was too preoccupied looking after where Jack had walked off to listen to Charlie. She really needed to talk to him about last night.

"Would you excuse me?" She asked as she pulled away from Charlie.

"Sure." He replied kinda taken back by her rudeness to just get up and leave.

He watched, as she paid no attention to him as she got up and wondered after Jack. He knew she was stuck to him that morning with the way they looked at each other, but still she could have been a little polite.

Heading out of the caves she looked between the tress to see him talking to Claire. She stood in front of him with Christopher on her hip. Both looked up to Jack with inquiry. The importance of the matter really didn't strike Kate she was too caught up in the essence of what happened last night. Getting closer she went over and over in her mind about what she was going to say to him.

"_About last nigh-" _

"Honestly Claire do you really think it was Ethan kidnapped you the second time?" Jack voice contradicted diminishing Kate's thought.

"I never really saw the man who kidnapped me. He was always hidden, but you were the one who asked me about Ethan-"

"And you answered the question." Jack came back stopping her.

"Yes. Well I guess it's both our faults seeing how we had our minds set to the common thought of it being Ethan since it was the thought we all are used to." Claire tried to explain for the reason of everyone's thought of the attacker being Ethan.

Jack took a deep breath as he rolled his neck.

"Then who do you think took you?' Jack asked.

"It could have been anyone. Even Ethan-"

"It can't be Ethan you saw Charlie shoot him. Four times!" Jack yelled.

"I also saw who took me the second time and he looked a lot like Ethan Jack. And so did Kate. Why can't you just believe us that Ethan might still be alive?" Claire shouted.

Jack tired to compose himself not to blow up. He had had enough with these thoughts of Ethan.

"Look there is no way possible that a man can survive four gun shots to the chest." Jack tried to explain in a low tone.

Claire came close to him adjusting Christopher in his arms.

"There's no way for a polar bear to live on a tropical island. Or a person to come back after life after being hung to death now is there?" She asked lashing out in his face.

"This island defies all laws of nature and science. Anything is possible." Claire said leaving him in stunned thought of her repercussion as she turned and head back to the caves.

Jack stood there with his eyes closed trying to take in all the thoughts of what was going on. Kate saying she was sick again and that Ethan was alive. Claire believing her. It was all too much. Unclenching his fists he took a long deep breath and turned to head back. His head trapped up in thought he didn't pay attention to his surrounds. He looked up from the ground where he watched his feet make imprints in the soft ground. Looking up he saw her.

She stood there not even two feet from him. If he had kept his head down he would have never seen her. She was hidden with the shadows of the tress. Stopped in the wake of her quivering stare he stood for the first time nervous under her eyes. Her eyes were glistened with tears. She stood motionless with a tough breath. She was furious with him.

"How could you Jack?" She asked a state of tears on her voice. Jack knew she had heard his conversation with Claire.

"Kate I'm-" He started before she turned and began to walk away.

"Kate…" He started as he headed after her.

Quickly heading through the caves both knew this would cause a commotion. Jack caught up to her as she headed over to her cot where Charlie still sat.

"Kate.' He called he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. She swiftly pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled calling attention to the others.

Jack stopped as he looked around to all the others looking up to the two with wide eyes.

Kate stood not even realizing them. As Jack came back to look at her she was already turned and walking away. He watched her walk away in a furious rage over to Charlie who looked up to Kate as she past. Still Jack stood in his place feeling like the lowest person. He had really screwed up. She trusted him with her secrets as of last night and now she couldn't even be around him.

Sitting down in a fury upon the cot next to Charlie, Kate tried to pass it off.

"What was that about?' Charlie asked turned from the display as Jack walked off.

"Nothing." Kate huffed as she bent over picking up her backpack.

She began to go through it trying to pull herself away from the wonderful thought of the night before trying to get her to forget the unforgivable one now.

She tried her hardest to divert Charlie's questioning stare. Her heart was racing with rage and her body trembling with upset. Her mind raced with thoughts of anger towards Jack. Without warning it sprung on her. She went to talk and all that came out was a gasp of breath.

"What was that?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't-" She began with a cough. That sound was all too familiar to both. Kate grew sick to her stomach at the feeling. She knew what was happening.

Trying to tell herself to calm down she just became more worried. She began to panic as she felt her throat close up. With every forced intake of breath came a loud sharp cough. Quickly she went for a bottle of water. Before she grabbed it she began to cough. And with each cough came a choking pain in her throat and vomit feeling in her stomach.

"Kate you all right?" Charlie asked resting his hand on her back.

She bent over grabbing for the bottle knocking it over to the ground spilling it out. She began to panic and scare Charlie as her jagged coughs became long drawn out gasps as she struggled for air on her breath.

A feeling grew in the pit of Charlie's stomach as he looked around. This had happened before. He saw Claire looking at him confused at what was going on. Kate became worse.

"Jack!" Charlie called seeing his walk in.

Jack's eyes went from Charlie to the body hunched over heaving next to him. Kate.

She was panicking herself again. Jack got up and rushed over to her. Kneeling down in front of her he looked up to see the fear and anger in her eyes. Charlie had gotten up and ran for a water bottle. Coming back he handed it to Jack.

"Here." Jack said grasping her face.

Kate pulled away in defiance. Jack dropped his hand. She didn't want his help. She was willing to let herself die then let him help her. Jack felt angered and also guilty at this. He had caused her to feel like this and to also to upset herself.

Grasping her face in his hand again he wouldn't let go.

"Stop." He shouted as she tried to pull away.

Charlie was put off by his fierceness.

"Let me help you." Jack pleaded.

With those four words Kate stopped. Tears let themselves flow down her cheeks as she begged from breath. Taking her let go as a gateway Jack lifted the bottle of water up to her lips. Taking a quick drink she choked. Jack pulled away.

"Take it slow.' He said as he put it to her lips again.

Taking a drink she slowly let the water drip down her swollen throat. Opening her mouth she inhale a rough breath brining life to her. After that it took Jack a good ten minutes to get her back to normal, yet still she was shaken up and furious with him.

Jack still sat in front of her making sure she was all right. As he looked over her she wiped her tears away.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked. His eyes shifted up to hers.

"I never said I didn't believe you. I thought it was caused by stress." Jack tried again to justify himself.

"Well that really isn't helping." Kate said looking away. Jack took her hand causing her to look down at him.

"You're gonna be fine." He said with a promising look in his eyes.

He almost pleaded with her to trust him. She looked down and away from him as the look brought on tears. He brought his hand up to her face wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"It's gonna be ok." He whispered as he stood up and kissed her forehead.

She didn't fight him she let him hold her close. And he held her there for a while just caught up in the circumstances. This was a completely different fight from what Kate was talking about. But it was gonna be harder to over come.

That night no one slept. Kate had two more attacks. Jack was convinced that the seriousness about it was scaring her into literal panic attacks. He tried his best to calm her, but once the thought of an impending cough she began to panic again. Finally he got her to sleep giving her a sedative. As she slept he calmed down as well with the others. Sleeping close by he was on end as he watched her praying she'd make it through.

The days after she got worse. Her attacks became more frequent and worse off. One time she was left breathless for nearly five minutes terrifying Jack that her heart would give up and she wouldn't make it. As soon as it came about it disappeared. Her coughing fits ceased, but she became flu_ish_. She couldn't keep anything down. Rarely did something settle in her stomach. She would burst out in pain running into the jungle with Jack right behind her.

Everyone began to worry she was done for. She was becoming unhealthy. They began to notice she lost weight in a matter or a day or two. Loosing close three pounds just while she slept. She soon became and insomniac. Laying there forcing herself to sleep at night. It was no use.

She didn't have the strength to fight herself. She just let herself lay there. And of course she turned Jack into an insomniac as well. He would sit up with her making sure she was all right. Staying with her long hours into the night and sleepless hours of the day. He didn't have time to help anyone else. She was too ill to sit up anymore.

By the time a week past from the night in the cave she had become deathly ill quicker then Walt had scaring most of them. The suddenly one day she woke up fine. Walking around doing chores she seemed fine, but still she wasn't strong enough. Jack kept a close eye on her never really leaving the area around the caves in fear that when he came back she's be gone.

Waking up the next day and nearly two weeks after it all began everyone held their breaths. They all hoped the day before wasn't a fluke and Kate was better. She got up and met everyone expectations. She was perfectly fine. She looked rejuvenated in fact. As soon as she woke she was off the thought of most of their minds.

Charlie and Claire sat where they normally sat. Claire held Christopher in her lap looking down to him with her held hung in sorrow. Charlie sat down next to her his face stone with shock.

"Are you sure?' Charlie asked with immense worry in his voice.

Claire shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes Charlie I'm sure. I feel the same way I did with Christopher." Claire whispered playing with the young boys hands.

Charlie was left silent next to her.

"How are we going to do this?" Claire cried as she looked to Charlie.

He turned and looked to her for the first time since she had told him. Seeing the fear in her eyes he grew strong.

"It's ok." Charlie whispered taking her tightly in his arms.

She began to weep against his shoulder.

"We'll make it through this.' He assured her as he kissed her cheek.

Pulling away he wiped away her tears.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

She nodded her head.

"Ok." She replied. Charlie stood up and bent over to pick up Christopher.

"You're getting big." Charlie grunted as he picked up at small child.

Claire had to laugh through her tears as she stood up. Charlie smiled to see her smile. Wrapping his arm around her he handed her Christopher and led her off towards the trail to the beach.

"We'll get through this." He whispered as he brushed away a ringlet of blonde hair and pressed his lips to her temple.

They walked past Jack who stood with Kate. He looked back and was caught by the sight of Claire wiping away tears.

"Charlie." Jack called as the past. Charlie looked back to him.

"Go on I'll be there in a second." Charlie told Claire as he let go of her and headed over to Jack. He held his head down as he walked over.

"She all right?" Jack questioned about Claire.

"Oh yeah. Some post partum stuff." Charlie tired to make up not yet ready to let Jack in on this mess.

"That's odd. She should be done with that." Jack wondered.

"Well you know woman." Charlie laughed nervously before turning around to head after Claire.

Jack looked down to Kate confused. Kate shrugged it off as Charlie being Charlie.

She was too into packing for the walk her and Jack were taking to the beach. Just a walk to clear her up let her get up and out. Not much was said on the way there. Both were just happy to be able to walk together and not have to talk.

Walking out onto the sand the ocean breeze felt good.

"You're looking well." Sayid commented walking up to them with a warm smile on his face. Kate smiled.

"So how are things going?" Sayid asked more referring to Kate's heath then the overall view.

"Good." Jack sighed in relief knowing she was all right. Still he didn't know for sure. Could just be a relapse like Walt.

"We're all getting along." Jack said as Locke came walking up.

"Well that's good to hear." Sayid smiled.

"Look who's up and about." Locke exclaimed looking Kate over.

"Yeah. Scared us for a moment there." Jack smiled looking down to Kate. She didn't feel like talking much. She was just happy to be walking around.

"Sure di-"

"CHARLIE!" A voice screamed from the forest.

All eyes turned to trees.

"That was Claire." Locke announced as he put his knife in its holder.

"CHARLIE!" Claire voice came again. They all looked back to each other.

"They were going for a walk today." Jack exclaimed in a jagged voice and all of them realized the man who was killing them was still out there.

"PLEASE!" Claire screamed. Jack left Kate's side.

"She's close." Locke announced grabbing another knife.

Jack and Locke started off.

"Jack." Kate called. He turned.

"I'm coming with you." She exclaimed knowing jack wouldn't let this man go if it was him. He'd fight till the death.

"No. You're not-"

"I'm fine-"

"No! You're not strong enough." He said ending it.

She stood there in defiance of what he said knowing he was right. He turned to Sayid who had a gun in his hand.

"Here. You left it last time you were here. You might need it." He said handing the gun to Jack.

Kate eyed it as Jack took it. Her breath was taken knowing he was going out there.

'What about you?" Jack questioned coking the gun and securing it in his pants.

"I'll stay here incase." Sayid answered looking to Kate. Jack turned as Locke was already heading off.

"Please be careful" Kate pleaded.

Jack turned and nodded his head as he quickly ran off after Locke. She stood and watched him run off. With a growing pain in her chest it became hard to breath as she bit her lip fighting the urge to run after him.

They stayed a good close distance as they hurried towards the cries. They ran through the trees and brush towards a ghostly scream of Claire's. Tormented thoughts ran through Jack's head about what could happen. Had this man murdered Charlie? What about the baby? Was Claire ok?

"JACK! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" She cried out again.

They stopped getting a direction of the voice. Looking around Jack spotting Locke hurrying down the path and quickly went after him.

Running that way they didn't go far before they were stopped at the top of a gully of trees. Looking down through the rows of narrow spread out tress there sat Claire. She was huddled to herself up against a tree rocking back and forth. She was covered in mud and blood. Her pure blond hair was stained to a dark brown. Jack looked around for Charlie seeing him nowhere. Glancing to Locke, Jack saw that he was already on the trail to where Charlie might be so he quickly turned to Claire.

Walking up to her she was in a sheltered daze. He couldn't tell if she had Christopher or not. She was so wrapped tightly in a ball there was no way of telling.

"Claire." Jack whispered resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed swinging at Jack.

As her arm came out Jack saw a wide-eyed Christopher in her arms. He felt better, but not relieved.

'Claire it's me." Jack said trying to grab her arm and clam her down. She looked up to him with a tear soaked face.

"Jack?" She cried letting her arm down.

Jack squatted down and looked her over.

"Are you all right?' Jack asked checking her face for cuts or wounds. Quickly he looked down to Christopher nestled in he arms.

"Yes me and Christopher are fine." Claire assured him.

Jack looked back to see Locke walking around aimlessly. He had disappointment written all over his face.

"Where's Charlie?' Jack questioned looking Claire strait in the eyes.

"I-I don't know." She quivered as her blue eyes began tear filled.

"He. The man who was on the trail that day. He came after us trying to snatch Christopher." Claire began as she looked down to the sleeping baby.

"Charlie of course wouldn't let him have him so they fought and ended up getting away from me." Claire cried.

"Look at me." Jack ordered grasping her face.

"Did you see who it was? What he looked like?" Jack questioned staring her in the eyes.

Claire became stone with his words. She had seen him. That dark face and leering eyes. She remembered them well. Even when she him as she turned around to see him standing there she knew his face. It had watched her closely many nights.

"He was evil." Claire whispered in a stone cold daze looking to nothing. Jack was caught by the words.

It was exactly what Kate had told him. He knew now this was the same man.

"It was Ethan.' She said her eyes still in gaze away from him.

Jack sighed at the thought. He thought back to when Kate had told him and how she acted. It was weird that now Claire claimed the same thing still it wasn't logical even for this place. No man could survive four gun shot wounds to the chest. She was just probably saying this cause she knew Kate had.

Jack looked back to Locke who had come to his side.

"Anything?" Jack asked fearing the look on his face.

"The tracks are scrambled and wondered off in the brush unseen." Locke sighed shaking his head.

Jack looked to Claire who was gazing down upon Christopher.

"We have to get you back." Jack said standing up reading to head back. Claire's head jerked up.

"What about Charlie?" She questioned.

"We can't just leave him out here. What if he's hurt?" She yelled before Jack could open his mouth.

"We'll go back out for him. Right now we can't have you out here as an easy target." Locke explained getting silence from Claire.

Jack and extended his hand for her. Locke came over and helped her up. As she stood she looked up to Jack with pleading eyes.

" Look I promise we'll find Charlie. We just need to have you safe." Jack said with real honesty.

Claire looked down trying to hide her tears.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Claire I promise." Jack assured her.

With his words Claire lowered her head again. They began back towards the trail with all attention to what was around them this was man was still out there and he had Charlie.

Not even a quarter of a mile from the trail they came to a border of trees. They went on as long as any of them could see quickly curving around to disappear into the distance. Quickly they all stopped at the sound of rustling leaves. Claire began to shake as she clutched Christopher. Jack pulled the gun from his pants and pointed it to where the sound was. He gripped it tight turning his knuckles white. If he was about to confront this monster he was going to be ready.

Locke slowly walked up to him putting his hand to the gun.

"Lower it. It might be Charlie." Locke whispered.

Claire looked over to Locke with hope instilled in her heart at his words. Jack still readied himself. They all stood with hearts racing as someone emerged from the trees. Slipping his finger in front of the trigger Jack was ready to shoot, but he was stopped as he looked up to see Charlie. His face was beaten and his clothes torn.

Stumbling out he caused outburst of joy in Claire.

"Oh my god!" She cried running over to him.

Flinging her free arm around him he wrapped his tightly around her.

"You're all right." She cried.

"Yeah." He said as she let go. Walking over to Jack as he put the gun down Charlie prepared himself.

"Kate was right." Charlie announced. Jack became confused.

"Right about what?' Jack asked trying to think back to all the things Kate had said at once.

"It's Ethan. His face was distorted, but I could tell. I can tell that bastard's face anywhere." Charlie growled at the thought.

'Charlie there's no wa-"

"Jack it's him. With no doubt in my mind it's him.' Charlie said not letting him finish his contradictory.

"Did he say anything to you?" Locke asked.

"He said he wants revenge and that was all." Charlie replied as he looked down to a distant Claire whose mind was clearly on something else as Christopher played with her fingers.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked for the first time wondering how Charlie got away.

Charlie came to attention looking to Locke and Jack.

"I had my back to him and when I turned around he was gone." Charlie explained looking back down to Claire and Christopher.

A silent breath settle between the four.

"We should head back." Locke sighed.

"Everyone's probably worried."

"Yeah." Jack seconded knowing Kate was worrying her self sick over him as he put the gun back in his pants.

"But we're fine." Charlie sighed looking down as Claire's blue eyes gazed up to his. She believed what he said.

Jack took lead of the group as Locke took the back. Guarding the three in between. All was quiet besides the cooing and sounds from an obvious unaware Christopher now in Charlie's arms. None wanted to say anything as they headed back to the caves.

As the group stumbled into the caves most of the people there weren't even aware that something had happened. They all passed it off not wanting to terrify them. Still they stared in dismay at the four covered in mud and Charlie in blood. Charlie began to walk away with a slight limp in his right leg Claire still close. It was just a minor numbing sensation whenever he out pressure on it. Jack quickly noticed his limp. Charlie shrugged it off as just a mere injury from fighting with Ethan not wanting to get into all the scraps and bruises he had. He just turned wrapped his arm around Claire and walked towards their stuff.

Locke gave an encouraging pat on Jack's back before walking off to his post on the border of the caves. Jack discretely took out the gun trying not to make it noticeable. Placing it in his backpack for the time being he turned around looking around to see if anyone saw him. He didn't like carrying that gun around, but it was to protect them and himself.

Getting up Jack walked over to the waterfall with a small piece of cloth in his hand. Dipping it in the somewhat cool water he brought it to his face cooling his heated skin. Wiping away the sweat and dirt he sat down along the edge in near relaxation. His only thoughts were on the dripping water down his face then slowly turned to remembering Kate was on the beach.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion of the people in the caves. Yelling and raving as a few people from the beach stepped in. The people at the caves quickly jumped up and stopped whoever it was from entering. Catching his attention Jack turned only to come to see a flood of the survivors crowding around what he thought to be Sayid. Looking over to Claire and Charlie who sat in the same position as Jack he came to realize something was seriously wrong as they jumped up and tried to get to the center of the mess.

Jack slowly got up looking over and through the bodies trying to see if he could see anything. Approaching them he caught the eye of Claire.

"Jack!" She called as she frantically waved him over.

The look on her face scared Jack to the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong amongst them.

"Jack!" He heard Sayid's voice as he himself tried to peak over the other to see Jack.

Everyone turned back to Jack giving him these pale looks that chilled him to his soul. Pushing past the first person it became harder as he went.

"Clear a path!" Sayid yelled pushing as hard as he could through the people to Jack.

Slowly the people moved back to allow Sayid to walk through. The moment Jack looked at him his heart sank.

In his arms lay Kate. Her body limp and her hair about her face. Without word Jack rushed over sliding his arms under her body. Quickly and swiftly as he could Sayid basically dropped her into Jack's arms.

"What happened?" Jack questioned as he rushed with her over to the cot with everyone quickly behind him.

"As soon as you left she began to get a bit pale and started to hold her stomach. I turned my back to get something in my tent and when I looked back a crowd was where she stood. Them all looking down at her laying in the sand." Sayid explained as Jack laid her body on the cot as everyone came around them.

Reaching over to his stuff Jack pulled out one of his shirts and grabbed a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap he soaked his shirt in water.

"Is she all right?"

"What happened?"

Were the questions from people looming over him.

"Please everyone just back up ok!" Jack yelled looking up at them with worry and fear on his face.

Quickly making them back up with the sound of his voice. Looking back down to Kate he took a deep breath trying not to panic. He knew she had probably worried herself over him and made herself sick.

Wrapping his fingers around her chin the tips of his fingers felt the burning heat of her skin. Despite the fact he looked her over. Making sure there were no bruises or cuts. To the others it was hard to tell with her other cuts, but Jack knew each and everyone she had so it was easy for him to pick out the new ones.

Brining the shirt to her face he wiped her it across her forehead taking the sand that covered with it.

'Kate." He whispered gently rubbing her face.

"Kate. Wake up.' He ordered in a low hushed tone.

Slowly running over to the side of her face that was concealed by her hair sticking to her skin he pushed back the hair with the shirt.

A gasp came from the crowd as her face was revealed. A long red rash ran from the corner of her eye to the tip of her chin. Sand covered the rash irritating it more. Jack sat back for a moment as the others whispered among themselves. She must have hit the ground pretty hard.

His hand shook and he tried to hide it as he brought his shirt to the rash slowly blotting the skin. Slowly Kate's face began to twitch showing signs of life. He exhaled jaggedly at the somewhat joyous thought that she was all right. Or at least he hoped so.

As he pressed the shirt to her face again her eyes flew open. Looking around to the others staring at her, her eyes immediately locked with Jack's. Quickly she started to panic not knowing what was going on and she started to gasp for air.

"It's ok." Jack assured her as he rubbed the shirt down her other cheek.

As he ran the shirt over her face and his fingers around her chin caressed her skin she slowly calmed down in his arms.

Scooting closer to her he looked her up and down making sure she was all right. Making sure there weren't any other cuts or scraps.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Jack asked tilting her chin up to see if her stitches were healing.

As he let go she shook her head taking a deep breath.

"Wha- What happened?' She swallowed trying to sit up.

"You blacked out I guess. On the beach." Jack explained wrapping his arms around her as she sat up.

As she did pain racked her body from her neck to her thighs. Brining her hand to the side of her face she coiled in burning pain.

"Here." Jack said raising the shirt to the side of her face.

After she woke the others moved away giving the two some space. Sitting there in his lap she tried her best to regain herself. But she felt sick and was in extreme pain. Her breathing gradually slowed down as Jack's hand rubbed up and down her back.

Pushing different pressure points along the side of her face she began to tangle her fingers in her hair falling to her face. Without a word spoken Jack pulled her hair back tying it in place with a loose piece of cloth.

Turning back to her he slid his hand down and around her waist pulling her close. Resting his chin gently to the side of her forehead he took a deep breath. He just wanted to hold her like this and never let go. She didn't deserve what this monster was doing to her. And yet with this man in play he still blamed himself.

"You scared me." He whispered with a long breath.

She said nothing in reply. She didn't feel like it. She felt so comfortable in his arm at the moment no matter how much pain she was in.

Pulling away he looked down to her. Examining the side of her face it didn't look so bad.

"All my stuff is at the beach. So I can't do anything for you till I go and get them." Jack began touching it ever so lightly.

"If you want me to I'll head out there now.' He suggested looking down to her. Looking up to him he saw her fighting herself in her eyes.

"If you want to." Kate whispered. It wasn't really question of wanting to he needed to.

Her face needed some form of medication whether either of them liked it or not.

Getting up Jack gradually let go of her.

"Well if I do I want you to get some rest. And please list-"

"Don't worry I'm too beat to try and do other wise." She said as she lay down.

Bending over her Jack situated the stuff around her. Becoming comfortable she looked up to him.

"I won't be long. Just try and close your eyes and sleep.' He advised.

Nodding her head she let out a yawn telling herself and Jack she wouldn't last long. But before she could close her eyes Jack sat next to her looking her strait in the eyes.

"You're gonna get better I promise." Jack nearly swore to her.

Leaning in to kiss her on the forehead quickly getting looks from the others. He didn't care about the embarrassing factor anymore. Their lives hung in the balance and every moment was precious now.

As he got up her eyelids became heavy as she watched him put the stuff away. Taking one last look at him she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Jack looked back down to her and felt relieved that she was actually asleep. She was defiantly worn out and it would do her good, still his mind was full with question with what was wrong. This being the second time she had this "illness" he still had no clue what was wrong with her.

Walking over to what stuff he had he was awkwardly approached by Claire.

"Jack..' She slowly called getting his attention.

Looking back he saw a look in her eyes he hadn't seen since she had the nightmares before she was kidnapped. It was worry.

"How is she?" Claire questioned looking over to a peacefully sleeping Kate.

Jack's eyes wondered over to her .

"She's fine. Hopefully." Jack sighed cleaning his hands.

A nervous look to the ground told Jack Kate wasn't the really reason Claire came over to talk.

"Claire what's up?' Jack asked wanting the reall answer.

"I really need to talk to you about something." She said looking away nervously.

"About what?" Jack asked in a quieter tone realizing she wanted this to be a secret conversation.

"Charlie really doesn't want me to say anything so please don't tell him I did." She begged.

"Sure." Jack assured her.

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her hands around her face brining them to rest upon her lips. She looked over to Charlie who sat and played with Christopher. Taking another deep breath she looked Jack in the eyes readying herself.

"I'm pregnant."

**!READ!**

_Just to let you guys know. For those who have read it my other story "The Essence of Two Men" I'll have the next chapter up on the 25th at the latest. I might even have another for this story. If you haven't read my other story if you want to it's called 'The Essence of Two Men" It's a Sawyer, Kate, and Jack fanfic. So if you want to please do. To everyone Thank You for even reading any of my stories and your lovely reviews._**  
**


	18. Consequences of Revenge

_I know it's been a while, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. I know it's kinda short, but i'll have anohter chapter up by the weekend. _**  
**

**Consequences of Revenge**

Jack looked at her for a minute. Was this a trick?

"Yeah." Jack laughed turning away not believing her.

"Jack I'm serious." Claire wined following him as he tired his best to get away from her.

She stopped, as it became a struggle for her.

"We had sex that night in the cave." Claire nearly whispered in guilt as she lowered her head.

Jack stopped what he was doing and slowly looked back to her.

'You what?" Jack asked somewhat shocked by what she said.

Claire slowly looked up to him.

"We had sex Jack." Claire repeated.

"How could you? You know the consequences-"

"Jack I know them!-"Claire stopped as she saw Charlie look over in her direction suddenly curious.

She looked back to Jack as Charlie turned back to Christopher in his lap.

"I knew them when I got pregnant with Christopher. Don't lecture me on the consequences." Claire warned.

Taking a deep breath Jack tried to take this all in.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked. Claire looked over to Christopher and Charlie.

Charlie was so good with Christopher. It was just so amazing.

"I'm sure." Claire smiled watching Charlie toss Christopher up in the air.

"Look Jack I'm not coming to you for help or anything. I just thought you should know being the only doctor and all." Claire explained.

"Well I'm glad you came to me, but you should be more careful." Jack suggested.

"Like I said I don't want help, but please don't tell Charlie I came to you." Claire begged.

Jack turned away with a sigh. Why was she so uptight about not telling Charlie? Did he really know about her being pregnant?

"Jack." Claire's voice rang as her hand came to his arm.

He looked back to her with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Promise you won't tell." She pleaded.

"I promise." Jack assured her.

A smile came to her face with the assurance.

"Thank you." She smiled feeling completely reliant with Jack.

Looking over to Kate, Jack felt that weight press down harder.

"Not to change the subject, but I have to go to the beach to get some things. Could you keep an eye on her?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Is there anything I should do if she wakes up?' Claire asked looking from where Kate lay back to Jack's worry filed eyes.

"Well she should be fine, but if she has a panic attack try to calm her down and get her to drink some water. But all in all she should be fine." Jack explained.

"Ok. And thanks for not telling him. He doesn't want this to be one big mess." Claire laughed nervously.

"Sure thing." Jack smiled as he watched her walk over to Charlie.

From them he looked to each person there. All people he didn't know 6 months ago, but now were closer to him then any other people in his life. Ending with Kate who lay peacefully sleeping. A smiled came to his face just watching her. She had been through so much. Both had been through so much. And still they had so much yet to overcome.

Watching her he pondered what was yet to come. What more would they have to through together and alone. Still they had their battles alone. Battles of self and the past. No matter what those fights were they would have each other to catch them if they fell.

Smiling he watched her body move as she took in each breath. Turning he kept that one thought as he headed over to Sayid.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked pulling Jack away from his thought.

Jack looked up in a questioning daze.

"Yeah." He quickly said as he turned back to Kate.

"She'll be fine." He smiled.

"Well let's get your stuff at the beach and get back to her." Sayid said as he turned and headed off.

Jack stood there watching Kate again.

"Jack." Sayid called.

He heard his name, but it barely struck him. He just stared at her wanting to tell her it was ok. But knowing she needed the medication he pushed himself to turn away and follow Sayid to the beach.

Claire watched as Jack disappeared with at the end of the trail.

"Claire." Charlie called.

Claire quickly looked over to him.

"What was that little chat you had with Jack about?" He asked pulling Christopher close to him.

"About Kate." Claire smiled looking over to Kate whose was head was the only thing the two could see on the ground.

"Oh. Is she all right?" Charlie asked completely believing her.

"Yeah. Jack says she'll be fine, but wants us to keep an eye on her." Claire said nodding her head as she looked over to Charlie.

She quickly became oddly content watching how caring he was. He was really worried about Kate. Now she believed him when he said everything was going to be all right.

He looked over to her slowly feeling weird with her stare.

"What?" He asked.

She went to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the trees on the other side of the caves rumbling and the sound of crying.

"Did you hear that?" Claire asked.

"Yeah…" Charlie said handing Christopher to her.

"What was that?" Hurley asked walking over to the two.

"Don't know." Claire said back to him.

All three looked around for someone else in the caves that could go see what it was.

"Go see what it is." Hurley said pushing Charlie towards the impending sound.

"You go.' Charlie insisted pulling Hurley in front of him.

"Why don't you both go check it out!" Claire yelled looking back to both who stood in shock.

Both grabbing sticks for protection the three inched towards the trees. As they came to the trees they all look between each other as the sound of crying became louder. Claire held Christopher tight to her chest as she looked back to Kate. The sudden thought of a distraction came to her mind. Was someone taking them away to get to Kate? Taking her eyes off of Kate for only seconds Claire kept close to the other two. The sound suddenly stopped. They again looked between each other.

"Hello?" A small quivering voice called as a person quickly emerged in front of them.

All there gasped in disbelief. Looking this person up and down.

"Sun?" Claire asked not believing her eyes.

There in front of them stood in the flesh Sun. Her face was beaten and bloody with her clothes torn hanging off her body. Scratched across her skin and tears and fear in her eyes.

"How-I thought you were-" Charlie tried to get out in aw of her standing before him when no more then three weeks ago he saw her body hang in the net.

"I got away." Sun cried as she tumbled towards them.

Charlie put his arms out catching her in an instant before she would have fallen to the ground. Pulling her self up Charlie and Hurley held onto her helping walked over into the caves and sit down to rest. Charlie looked back and forth from Hurley to Claire whose eyes were wide with wonder in how she was alive.

The three tried their best to keep her calm as they waited for someone just a bit more experienced then them. It was an hour before that happened

Jack slid his backpack down his arm as he came to the caves. He could see Kate lying there still sleeping out of the corner of his eye.

"Jack!" Charlie's voice called as he could be seen. Jack quickly looked over to him and stopped where he stood. There sitting amongst Charlie, Claire, and Hurley was Sun. There was no way this was real he had to be dreaming.

Rubbing his eyes he looked again and there she still sat.

"I know Jack we thought we were dreaming too." Hurley joked walking past him.

"But it's kinda obvious when three people now four are having the same dream." He finished as he walked out of sight.

Still in a daze Jack walked over and sat down next to Sun. He didn't say a word as he examined her. Looking over her bruises and cuts. Pulling out the peroxide he cleaned them and medicated them the best he could.

"How long have you been here?" Jack finally asked looking into her eyes with a small flashlight.

"About an hour." Claire answered. Jack looked back to her.

"She came out of the trees over there." Claire announced pointing to where she came out.

As he looked back to Sun from the trees there were so many questions he had, but didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Any pain or discomfort?"

"No. I'm just a little dizzy.' Sun smiled nervously as she looked away.

"Here eat this and tried to relax. Your probably dehydrated." Jack said handing her a banana and a bottle of water.

Turning around to Charlie and Claire he glanced down the Charlie's leg remembering it from earlier.

"How's the le-"

"He says he wants revenge." Sun interrupted.

Jack slowly turned back to Sun with wide eyes.

"He told me to tell you he wants revenge and to keep an eye on Kate." Sun continued before quickly going silent.

Jack glanced over to Kate with her words. Still she lay there sleeping like she said she would.

"What I hell do you suppose that means?' Charlie asked. Jack didn't pay attention to the question he knew what it meant.

"Jack." Claire began to wine.

"What's going on?' She asked holding back tears.

Jack looked to her. Seeing her scared put a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's nothing. I don't want either of you to worry.' Jack tried to assure them.

"Oh yeah don't worry. Will do there Jack. How in the hell are we not supposed to worry when in the last month half of us have been slaughtered. I've been beat and chased down twice. Kate's been attacked twice and is now dying and now this bastard is telling us to watch her or something's gonna happen. Oh I will so not worry on that one." Charlie ranted in sarcasm.

"Look Charlie just clam down." Jack yelled closing his eyes.

All three looked to him in shock. Taking a deep breath Jack tried to calm down himself.

"I know what's going on ok. And I am trying my best to deal with all this at once." Jack explained gathering his stuff as he stood up.

"It's my problem not yours so don't worry." Jack tried pleading becoming exhausted at this constant threat over his head.

'Well it's hard not worry when someone's trying to kill us all out and threatening you and Kate both." Charlie huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jack's mind spun as he walked away. Closing his eyes he began to count again trying to clam himself. He knew they were all worried and they had every right to be, but it was hard enough keeping Kate alive and with them constantly asking what was going on it was worse.

Now this man was threatening him on the inside. Using the survivors as bait and messengers. He wanted it to stop, but he had no clue where this man was or who he was for that matter. But he did know next time he tried he wouldn't succeed.

He came over to where Kate lay on the cot. As slowly as he could he sat down next to her trying hard not disturb her sleep. Sitting there watching her he forgot about every thought that just went through his mind. All the worry and anger disappeared as he sat there staring down upon her. She seemed so helpless and frail yet inside she was strong and fearless.

Gently brushing a curl off her cheek her eyes slowly opened. She looked up to see him above her.

"Hey.' Jack smiled as she moved around trying to wake up.

"Did you go to the beach?" She asked pushing her self to sit up.

"Yeah.' He replied helping her sit up.

Yawning and stretching out she glanced over and saw Sun sitting there. Rubbing her eyes like they all did she still saw her.

She looked back to Jack with wide eyes

"Is she?"

"Yeah. She's alive. Had to convince my self the same thing." Jack chuckled. Kate looked back to Sun amazed.

"Claire said she just walked out of the trees over there." Jack explained.

Kate looked back and then lowered her head.

"Then who was in the net?" Kate questioned.

"Someone else. I'll get Sayid to take names at the beach later to fid out who it was." Jack sighed.

"But right now I need to take a look at your face." He smiled as she looked up to him.

Sitting as still as she could Kate let Jack run his fingers over her face and put the necessary medication on it. It hurt so badly. The stinging was near unbearable.

"Well it's not that bad." Jack said.

"Nothing that won't heal in a week or so." He announced hoping to make her feel better.

"But in a week I'll have some other kind of mark on my body from being attacked or falling down." Kate laughed not at all trying to be funny.

Jack looked from her face to her eyes. She was serious. He didn't know what to say.

He was quiet as he finished cleaning her up.

"He told me to watch you." Jack announced out of the blue.

Kate looked over to him confused.

"Who told you to watch me?" She asked.

"This man whose doing this to us. He told Sun to tell me he still wants revenge and for me to watch you." Jack explained not even attempting to look her in the face.

Kate lowered her head. She couldn't say anything.

Putting his stuff away as they remained silent Jack turned back to see he still looking down to her lap. Turning around he pulled a bottle out of his backpack.

"Here take one." Jack offered handing her a bright blue pill.

She knew that pill well. It was a sedative.

"No." She whispered finally looking up to him.

"I'm good." She smiled meekly.

Giving up on it he put it back. Kate looked away and over to the others who were talking amongst themselves. Claire felt her stare and looked over. Her face had the same fear Kate's had. They both knew the other one knew. But Claire pushed through the anxiety and gave Kate a warming smile before she turned back to Charlie.

"Do you think we'll make it?' Kate asked turned back to Jack.

He looked her in the eyes intensely trying to figure out what she meant.

"Well if you mean we'll make it through this island. I doubt it. It's been seven months and no ones come." Jack sighed realizing the enviable.

"No not the island. This. Will we survive what going on right now?" Kate asked.

Jack couldn't really answer her. He had no clue how any of this was going to end, but he wished it would so it would just be over with. Nodding his head he hid his worry.

"We'll all be fine. I promise." He smiled rubbing her leg.

Kate believed him. She knew he had no clue, but she believed him. Yawning Kate felt drowsiness hit her quickly. Ajck sta there staring at her in an uninhibited daze.

"Don't worry. Just go to sleep and forget about it." Jack sighed trying to make his promise sound real.

Helping her settle down on the cot that feeling grew again in his stomach. He basically just lied to her. How could he expect her to not worry when this threat was on her life?

Turning over Kate kept her back to Jack knowing he was still sitting there hoping she didn't worry. She was going to try her hardest not to, but she couldn't make him a promise as easily as he did her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to push her body to relax. Opening them again she felt his chest against her back.

"He won't get you." She heard him whisper before leaving a kiss on her cheek.

Closing her eyes a tear rolled down her cheek as he pulled away. With those words she pushed all doubt from her mind. She knew he would protect her.


	19. Stir One to Seek a Foe

_Finally. After liek two weeks i got it finished. I must givecredit where it is due. I'd like to give credit to Shakespeare for the chapter name. And alot of credit to Cold Heart (on of Josh Holloway's other great performances besides Sawyer) for the weirdness of this chapter. Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed. And as always ENJOY! _**  
**

** Stir One to Seek a Foe**

Kate's breath was caught as she opened her eyes. The sight of "him" hung in front of her eyes. Slowly it faded into a bright light as she saw the sun shining down through the trees above her. Taking a deep breath Kate turned her head seeing the caves around her.

Had it been a dream? Her running and running from him and suddenly tripping over a rock and falling over a cliff plummeting to the bottom. The pain and fear were so real. She heard his voice and felt his breath on the back of her neck. It was just a dream. As she looked around seeing Claire and Charlie huddled up together with Christopher in his crib, Hurley laying on his side, and Sun sleeping peacefully under her blanket she felt relieved.

Closing her eyes again she calmed down. Then she felt a body behind her. Heat of someone against her and breath upon her neck. Quickly opening her eyes Kate looked down to see an arm lay loosely over her body. Sitting up with the slightest hint of pain she looked over to see Jack curled up next to her on the cot. A smile came to her lips seeing him lay there protecting her like he said.

Looking back around the caves to the others it was oddly quiet. She didn't even hear a sound from Christopher. They were all asleep and dreaming. It felt good to know they didn't have nightmares like her. Pulling her hair back from her face she felt small grains of sand cluttered into knots about it. Obviously from the fall the day before. She really needed to wash up.

As quietly and slowly as she could she got off the cot and walked over to her stuff. Picking through the clean clothes she gather some things together in her backpack and decided to head off a ways from the camp. Pulling the backpack over her shoulders she looked down to Jack as she past him. He lay there in innocent sleep as tranquil as she's ever seen him. Quickly getting past the others she headed down the trail to the most perfect spot she could think of.

Stopping at the waters edge she looked up at the cascading waterfall. It still took her breath away every time she saw it. She still remembered the first time she saw it. Right after Charlie's brush with death Sawyer had followed her into the jungle wanting to protect her. That was Jack's job now or at least he had appointed himself to it.

Breathing in the smell of the water Kate climbed up on to a huge rock nestled at the lakes side. Undressing she sat there watching the waterfall into the lake creating ripples that lasted till they reached her. Sitting there Sawyer entered her mind again. She remembered how playful he was that day. Odd enough she enjoyed that time spent alone.

Soon the case entered her mind as she stare now in a blank daze going over all that had happened from what she did to get herself in trouble till when the plane crashed. The bank robbery was a mistake that never should have happened. Staying on that farm forever would have been nice, but she had to run. She couldn't just stay in one place. Unlike now.

She remembered vividly boarding the plane. Going through security and the embarrassment that held. She searched her mind trying to see if she could spot Jack as one of the passing people who gave her a look of disgust. Of course he wasn't there. Jack was no part of her memory before the crash only after.

Lying there in the sand she heard the screams and cries of those who survived around her. Sitting up as agony ripped through her body she looked around seeing the plane ripped to shreds scatter across the beach. The heat from the burning part of the plane was worse then the sun overhead. People ran in a frantic daze trying to make sense of what had just happened. Suddenly she off the ground walking through the jungle. Wondering aimlessly as tears streamed down her face she wondered why she was crying. She was off to jail and a possible death sentence and now she was here alone.

As the dirt turned to sand she looked up to see him sitting there. "Excuse me miss" were his first words to her. She couldn't walk any closer. She wanted to help him, but she couldn't walk. Looking from her suddenly paralyzed legs back up to this man his begging voice drown out with the waves behind him as another man came walking up behind him. Watching him she knew this man. She had seen him in her dreams. Quickly he pulled a knife from his back coming over the man in the sand. She opened her mouth to warn him, but nothing came out. Trying her best to pull herself to walk she couldn't. With a swift movement the knife came down to the man's back as she fell herself to the sand.

Looking away Kate came back to the lake. Her breath quivered trying to recover from her thoughts. Quickly she discarded her clothes, placing them next to her. Stretching out she looked again over the water. So calm. So peaceful. So different from the rest of the island. Sighing she scooted to the edge of the rock.

Sticking the tip of her toes in the water she tested it. Figuring it was cool enough she slid in like a snake letting the water nearly consume her. Wading away from the rock the water cooled down her heated skin. Water droplets replaced the sweat on her body. All around the water relaxed her to the core.

Dipping her head back into the water she wet her hair. Bringing her hands back through it she tried her best to comb out the gunk. Shaking out the rest she just wadded there in the water trying to be a one with her surroundings. Closing her eyes for a second just listening to the water and feeling the ripples press up against her body.

Finished with washing up she got back up on the rock. Pulling a towel from her backpack she brought it to her hair. Wrapping it around she rubbed it down drying it as best she could. Putting down the towel she pulled out a new set of clothes. A pair of jeans and one of Jack's shirts he had given her.

Standing up slowly trying to keep her balance, she put one leg into the jeans. Doing the same with the other she began to pull the jeans up her body. Quickly she stopped with the too familiar sound of leaves rustling behind her.

Slowly turned around she looked over each shoulder seeing if anyone was behind her. Looking through the trees and bushes trying her best to see if she could make out any one. She kinda wondered who would come all the way out here. Maybe Jack had followed her. She wouldn't doubt it. As no one was seen she turned back around bent over, and grabbing her shirt.

Pulling it over her head she heard the sound. The sound of a twig snapping. As slow as she could she lowered her arms.

"Kate." A voice drew out with a long breath.

Kate held her breath as she turned around. Looking again through the trees and bushes searching for a face or body. Again there was no one. Neither a face nor feet. She began to wonder if her mind was messing with her. She really couldn't tell anymore. Turning around she lowered her shirt down her stomach. Bending over she picked up her stuff and hoped down off the rock. With the thought of her mind playing games with her well out of her head she started back to the caves.

Walking along she kicked at the leaves and clumps of dirt. Jack's shirt clung to her damp skin as her also damp hair un brushed dripped an anonymous trail behind her. Walking she seemed caught up in watching the dirt she kicked fly up in front of her. Looking up to the world before her she thought about Jack's words the night before.

"_He won't get you." _

Had he been telling her the truth about what Sun had said? Or was he trying to just scare into not leaving the caves. It was hard to know his motive. It was hard to know anything anymore. The world around her as she knew it was slowly melting into unbelievable fantasy. Or horror rather. After Sawyer dying and that wonderful night in the caves with Jack she began to wonder for the first time in hard thought about where exactly they were.

Completely in thought almost unaware of where she was even walking, she was brought out by the sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped with a swift movement across her back sending terror filled chills up her spine. Quickly turning around she became alerted by the sound of scurrying footsteps through the brush coming to a thud of a stop. Looking closely she could see the footsteps imprinted into the dirt. They were bigger then hers and hand longer strides. She could have sworn to be imagining it.

"Again so far from away from Jack." A voice sighed.

Kate immediately stopped. Glancing quickly around for a person, she realized it to be the same voice she heard on the rocks. The same voice that haunted her dreams and every step of her life.

"And so innocent. Hmm? Now we all know that isn't true. With your track record you're the furthest thing from innocent." He pushed in her face.

She began to wonder where he was or if he was actually there. She squinted her eyes trying hard to make out figures in the trees.

"Oh speaking of innocence how's Claire? Heard she was with child again." He put out wondering himself about the comment.

Her eyes stopped searching. Claire pregnant? She questioned the reality of the statement. She questioned the reality of the moment. Was her mind that so far gone? Was this a dream or her damned existence?

"Oh and how are you?" He questioned.

"You worried me when you collapsed yesterday." He said in a tone almost making her see him hang his head in sarcasm.

Questioning still her sanity she stood in utter confuse hanging onto his last words. How did he know she had collapsed? She now tried to convince her self that this voice, that he was just in her head. Her imagination. The fear of his threat messing with her.

As it got quiet her eyes darted around wondering if her coming to grips brought her to the real world. With all silent she took another look around. He was gone. Or her mind had calmed down. Taking a deep breath she continued on.

"No where are you off to?" His voice questioned out of the silent.

Again she stopped. Staring at the ground, slowly her eyes wonder behind over her shoulder. Rapidly searching the surroundings looking for him.

"How am I supposed to have nay fun with you going back to Jack?" He questioned.

Her eyes locked onto a tree she could have sworn his voice to be coming from. Eyes, mind, and body aware she slowly walked over to the tree. Still looking around for possible tricks her mind could be playing on her.

"It wasn't really smart in the first place to come out here alone. Didn't you get my warning?" He questioned with obvious amusement over the situation.

Kate slowly tip toed up. Hugging close to the tree she slowly rounded it. Putting her back up against it she stood there peering behind. She heard breathing as she stood there. Slow fear came over her. Was it really him?

For the first time since she had heard him she believed he was real. She believed that he was there. Just behind the tree. Holding her own the best she could she thought she had him. This man that had been torturing them all these months. He was there within two maybe three feet of her. She could end this once and for all. Well if he was actually there.

As swiftly and quietly as she could she reached down to her side. Reaching for a knife that wasn't there. As her fingers reached around for it and didn't grasp it she looked down. It wasn't there. It hadn't been there in a month. He had it.

"Dammit!" She muttered looking around for some sort of weapon

Readying herself she closed her eyes picturing how this would go down in her mind. She'd jump out, grab him, and wrestle him to the ground. That was what she hoped to happen, but knew that wasn't how it would in reality. There was a better chance of her dying then her getting him. But she had to take that risk. She had to for the others survival and her own sanity.

Inhaling deeply she opened her eyes. With one swift moment she sprang out hoping to meet him face to face. Instead she was met by the sound of running.

"Nuh un uh. We can't have you doing that." He chuckled at her loss.

Kate looked around. Again peering through trees trying to just make out an image or shape of a body. She knew he was out there with her and that it wasn't her mind anymore.

"I mean honestly what do you think Jack would do if you came into the caves dragging me behind?" He began to question with inquiry.

Hearing him again she turned around slowly looking to the trees. Looking them up and down and round and around.

"Besides I think it might be more fun for me to drag you into the caves. Have him chase your half dead body for awhile…." He began.

"I think he'd reward you by giving you another mark to match the one on your neck that night in the caves..." He taunted with a quiet laugh.

Again she stopped with his words. Her hand came down to her neck with his words. Down to where Jack had left a small hickey on her skin. It had been from that night in the caves. The night they had a few too many drinks. The night they explored her issues. It was well gone now, but still her knew.

Somehow he knew. Did he watch her? With Jack? It was a scary thought, but the only explanation for his knowledge.

Slowly she began to walk again. Still alert and aware that any moment he could spring up on her.

"Maybe he'll give you what you've always wanted.' He came again.

Her eyes glanced over to where it came from.

"Maybe he'll finally give you what you've been searching for all of your life. Love. Pure utter love." He growled taunting her with her own existence.

Stopped in her tracks again her breath was caught in her throat.

"Isn't that what you want Kate?' He asked.

She almost wanted to nod her head answering his question. That was what she wanted. As tears formed at the realization and thought, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. That was what he wanted. He wanted her to give in.

"Oh that is what you want. You want it so badly it hurts and keeps you up at night till you nearly drown in your own pity. Pity of being alone." He exclaimed.

"I know you want his love. And you know how I know? It's the mere fact that I watch you." He announced.

Quickly struck with the realization that she was right, she fought her body hard not to run off screaming. Something inside her told her she needed to stay and to not give in.

"Yes I watch you." His emasculating voice called.

Kate's eyes jerked over to the sound.

"I watch you Jack, Charlie, Claire. I even watched Sawyer when he was alive." He began with a thought paused snicker.

He paused long enough to give Kate a chance to search him out again.

"I watch how you stare into Jack's eyes everyday pleading for help and all he gives you is a smile. A smile. A smile to cover up his true feelings. His feelings and thoughts he has about not being able to live without you…

IT MAKES ME SICK!" He screamed shooing away all other life, but Kate.

Whimpers came from her lips as they quivered with his words. He was right. It wasn't scary that he knew. It was the fact of how he knew. He watched their everyday lives. While they slept, ate, walked alone…everything.

Standing there in her own self-pity of truth the voice didn't taunt her. He let her be getting off on the silence of her guilt. She stood there alone in reality and emotion. Her eyes jumped from place to place following the sounds of birds and the wind. Looking for HIM. She was so scared. Not scared of him scared she had lost it.

In place she shook with tears whispering to her self that it was ok. All she wanted was what he said. For Jack to scoop her up in his arms. She wanted him to hold her to love her.

"Scary huh?" His voice sparked on the wind again.

Jumping in fright she looked around seeing no one yet again.

'I know your not scared of me. Are you?" He questioned.

"No you're scared you're going crazy. Scared that you'll be the death of Jack.' He put forth.

She closed her eyes trying to tell herself to calm down. To turn around, run to the caves, and hide behind Jack. She had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it isn't it? You scared that Jack will die at your expense. The only man you ever truly loved dead because you hear voices….."

Kate began to count. Remembering what Jack had told her. It always seemed to help, but she wasn't so sure now.

"Well I'll tell you right now you're not hearing voices you're hearing me telling you what will happen….

His voice drone out and was replaced quickly with haunting whispers.

"_He's gonna kill you." _

Her heart began to race.

"_Suffering."_

Bump

"_That's how it's gonna end and that's all that will be left."_

Ba bump

Ba bump

"_Suffering."_

Quickly they became caught up in her head. Spiraling in an unstoppable whirlwind in her head. They taunted her with words of hate and death. Telling her what would happen.

Closing her eyes she became dizzy. It was hard to stand as the wind picked up blowing the voice across her body. They became louder and she had to bring her hands to her head to stabilized herself, but it only got worse.

"_He's going to kill you."_

Bump

Bump

Bump

"_strike you in the heart."_

Bump bump

Bump bump

Bump bump

Her heart feel as if it would explode within her chest.

"_Sufferin-"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She finally scream in tears throwing her hands in the air.

It became quiet. No wind. No voices or whispers. Just the sound of her labored breath that now slowly panicked her at the feeling of her throat collapsing within. She needed to clam down. She couldn't have a panic attack out her. Jack would never find her. Well he would, but by then it would be too late.

Her breath crept back from her long drawn out pants. Her own heart pounded within her chest. Slowly she inhaled a jagged breath. It was quickly caught with the sudden sound and feeling of someone else upon her back.

Bu-bump

She exhaled and her breath became harder as she realized she wasn't imagining the feel of a body upon hers with a slow trembling breath down her back.

Ba-bump

Bump

Not thinking of consequences just the fear and curiosity she slowly turned around.

"Revenge." He growled with his distorted face ablaze and his eyes full of anger glaring at her with his teeth grinding at each other.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Her heart quickly stopped.

With wide eyes she went dashing off into the jungle. Never did she look back. Her eyes only focused on the world hurling towards her like a bullet. She knew he was still behind her. With his feet loud on the ground. Thumping like the beating of a drum. The sound was in sync with her heart leaping from her chest. She knew he would catch her. The only thing he didn't know is what he'd do with her.

She crept around slowly, looking for him. Checking behind each tree she came across hoping he would come charging out ready to kill her. His voice had stopped, but it still echoed on the wind along with his footsteps taunting her.

The sudden sound of a twig snapping sent her into near panic. Turning all directions she saw no one. Just the trees swaying. Then came the sound of someone walking. The sound of footsteps upon her. Quickly turning around she prepared herself again. And again there was no one.

Was her mind playing tricks again? Had it been playing tricks all along? It didn't seem like it. His face was too real to be an allusion. Her breath became ragged as the sound of footsteps regained. They were closer and faster then they were before.

Quickly she felt the feeling of death. With her panicked breath her throat began to close around itself. Taking her back to that horrid place of helplessness. As her breaths became gasps she tried her best to stay calm with the continuous sounds igniting her senses. She knew if she wouldn't come down she's end up on the ground gasping for life and no one would be there to save her. Too far from the caves and no strength to even try. By the time Jack would find her she'd be dead.

"Just calm down." She told herself taking in a deep breath.

Quickly the footsteps came running towards her in all directions. Approaching faster upon her. Kate disregarded her own advice.

Picking up her feet she ran. Through the leaves and past the trees. Pushing her self just a bit faster and further. She would be back at the caves soon. She had just a bit longer until she was in his arms. But she didn't make it.

Running so fast she didn't see the root sticking out of the ground. As her foot hit it she came crashing to the ground. Landing violently on her side. Her arm grazed across the root tearing great pain from it.

In pain she tried balancing her weight on her arms to push herself to stand. Her first attempt failed. She fell back to more pain. Holding her hurt arm to her body she use her other to push through the pain to stand. Coming to her feet in a sigh of pain she brushed herself off. Then that feeling of closeness came about.

The ground trembled as close footsteps came up behind her. As breath forced it's way down her neck she knew she was caught.

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump

Slowly turning around she held her breath. Her body trembled with fear as she turned to face him. But much to her surprise and fear, she came face to face with Locke. She nearly collapsed into his arms from exhaustion.

"Kate!" He exclaimed reaching out his hand to steady her.

"Locke." She began to cry in relief.

His eyes looked her down. Examining her fragile state. He stopped at her arm as his eyes went wide.

"Your arm? Are you ok?" He questioned still gawking at her arm.

Kate's eyes wondered down looking down to see a gash in her arm from her wrist nearly up to her elbow. It seeped blood that rolled down her arm in trickles soaking her hand. She must have done it when she fell. It was odd that only now she felt pain. She was speechless and in a daze of confusion.

"Let's get you back to Jack." Locke suggested as he rested his hand on her he shoulder leading her away. As she walked close before him, he looked around behind him with wide eyes searching.


	20. Jack's Mark

_Again thanks to all of your wonderful reveiws! Please enjoy!_

_SPOILER: Grap tissues! You'll need them._**  
**

** Jack's Mark**

Jack sat on the edge of the cot and the edge of the world. Kate had gone missing. Well hopefully she just wondered off or something, but Jack's mind was in the worse case scenario. He bounced his knee up and down as he chewed on the tip of his thumb. He was worried "he" he gotten her.

Around him the others saw his worry and held in their own as well. They thought that he'd go looking for her, but he couldn't exactly leave the caves. With Sun passing out the night before he needed to watch her incase. Plus he had no idea where to look for Kate and had no idea how to rack her, so he sent Locke. But still he desperately wanted to get up and go looking for her and the others could see it in his glistening eyes.

Claire walked around eagerly watching Jack as she bounced a fussy Christopher in her arms. Charlie sat next to a sleeping Sun glancing back and forth between Jack and Claire.

"He's on end." Charlie whispered.

"If something has happened to her-"

"Nothing's happened to Kate. She's perfectly ok." Claire assured trying her best to reassure herself.

Then there was a sound of heavy footsteps at the edge of the caves. Nearly all of them jumped as the looked over only to see Hurley walk in and look to each of them confused.

"Dude, don't all of you jump at once." He joked as he walked away with discontent stares.

Charlie sat back down with a huff with Claire right next to him. Charlie focused on Jack who looked about ready to cry as he sat in clear disappointment of Hurley's entrance. He knew this tore Jack up. It was slowly eating away at his heart thinking she might be dead.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Charlie asked still entranced with Jack.

"She'll come back Charlie! She just went for a walk or something." Claire exclaimed catching the attention of both Jack and Charlie.

Jack tried hard to take Claire's words to heart, but this was just too obvious to him. Last night he had been warned to watch her and the next day he wakes up and she's gone. This had something to do with "him".

"Jack." Locke's voice called him from the cave entrance.

Jack looked up to see Locke walk in leading a weary Kate. The others saw her before he did rejoicing to themselves.

"Kate." Jack called as his heart leapt.

He quickly walked over searching her eyes then her body. He immediately saw her arm.

"What happened?" He questioned as he took her arm and looked up into her eyes.

"I fell." She answered in a low voice.

Was she telling the truth or was she covering up in fear? With out words he wrapped her in his arms.

"Thanks." He said looking to Locke as he passed.

Holding her tight being careful of her arm, he led her over to the cot. This had become a ritual for the two. As he led her over she pulled away. The look in her eyes was fear as she searched his.

"Where'd you go? What happened?" Jack quickly questioned.

"I went for a swim at that small lake I showed you." She said as she sat down and he came in front of her.

He looked up to her with resentment.

"Kate you know what he said last-"

"I know Jack." She said never looking away from him as he again gathered the things to clean her wounds.

As he turned back he glanced up to her and then down to her arm as he began to clean it.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself. Your gonna end up getting yourself seriously hurt worse or getting kil-"

Kate quickly pulled her arm away from his grasp brining it to her chest in anger. Causing Jack to look up in surprise.

"I'm not doing this to myself Jack. And I have gotten seriously hurt more then once." She exclaimed loudly calling the attention of the others.

Jack looked around to them as Kate kept her stare. Taking a deep breath he reached up and took her hand pulling her arm to him.

"I know that, but I'm just saying that if you don't start being careful your gonna end up dead." He said not even daring to look at her.

Slowly he did and caught her eyes. That same look of fear buried itself deep in the sea of green.

"I can't loose you Kate." He whispered looking her strait in her eyes telling her the absolute honesty of his heart.

Tears formed in her eyes as he looked away going back to her arm. Quickly his words became too much and she looked away. Trying to concentrate on something else besides his words and her emotions.

Her mind moved from Jack to what Ethan had said. He had watched them that night in the caves. Was he watching them now? Studying their weaknesses? She searched the trees and crevices of the caves. She saw his face everywhere she looked. No longer could she tell if they were real.

"He's watching us." She whispered coldly staring off into nowhere.

"Who?" Jack asked barely acknowledging the question.

"Him." Kate replied looking down to see Jack's face turn up to hers in question.

Slowly he looked around paying close attention to where Kate had been looking.

"Now?" Jack asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kate answered still looking down to him.

Jack looked back to her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"He was out there when I was walking." She announced.

"Following me, taunting me with things that have happened. Saying how adorable we were that night in the caves, talking about how deathly sick I got, and how he was worried when I collapsed yesterday. He knew everything." She explained with wide eyes of intrigue staring again out into nothingness.

"Kate there is no way he kn-"

Kate quickly turned her stare to Jack.

"No Jack he knew. He knew how we kissed, the looks we gave, and he knows Claire is pregnant." Kate whispered.

Slowly Jack looked over to Claire with her words. He was the only one who knew about that. How did Kate know if someone hadn't told her? He turned, but didn't look to her. He couldn't. He just lowered his head towards her. He couldn't handle this all at once.

"Jack…"Kate whispered with the sound of tears on her voice.

He looked up to see her lips trembling and her eyes watering as a look of uncertainty filled them.

"I'm scared." She said as she began to cry.

"Kate…' Was all he could say as he wrapped his arms around her.

She held in her tears as best she could as he held her close. She gripped onto his shirt seemingly holding on for dear life.

"He said I was going to die." She said.

"That I was going to suffer." She continued sniffing back her tears.

Jack pulled back looking down to her. Holding her head in hands he wiped away her tears.

"You're not going to die." He said.

"But he said-"

"I don't care what he says. I won't let it happen. I promise." He smiled trying to make her feel better.

Holding her close again he realized he had to end this. This had gone on too long and too far.

"I promise." He whispered again.

The two sat there for the longest time clinging to each other. Wishing that the world would just pass them by and let them be, but Jack wasn't going to settle for that.

Pulling back he sighed giving her a smile.

"What?" She asked wiping her face.

"Nothing. I have to go do something, but I want-"

"I'm goin-"

"I want you to stay here. Can you please stay here?" He asked.

She didn't want him to leave her, but obviously she was safer here.

"What about Ethan?" She questioned.

Jack's face grew stern.

"Don't worry about him anymore." Jack said.

_Don't worry about him anymore. _That seemed a little demanding even from Jack. What was he cooking up in that mind of his?

"Just stay here and don't worry. Everything is going to be ok." He assured her with a small smile.

"I'll be back before dark." He said as he got up.

She sat there in question as he turned and headed over to the others. Where was he going? Usual he says he going to the beach or to talk to someone. This time he said nothing. He was up to something. Kate wanted to be nosy and ask what, but she knew Jack wouldn't tell her. Plus he said not to worry and she trusted him. With that she lay down staring at the waterfall. Eased up a bit she still fought herself in question of what he was going to do.

Jack walked past the others to one of the caves. Charlie and Claire took notice.

"Go talk to him." Claire whispered pushing Charlie.

With hesitation and a sigh Charlie got up. As soon as he was to his feet Jack came rushing out right past him.

"Where're you off to?" Charlie questioned.

"Not now." Jack warned as he began to load the gun.

Charlie and Claire's eyes went wide seeing it as Jack tried to be discrete.

"What are doing with that thing?" Charlie questioned.

Jack looked back. His face drug down by worries and thought. He looked like Kate had after Sawyer's death he looked suicidal. That was the thought on both Charlie and Claire's mind.

"Man if you're planning on ending it, think about the positives first." Charlie suggested.

With a squinted look Jack tried to make since of all he just said.

"I'm not killing myself Charlie." Jack said pulling the gun in his pants.

"Then what are you doing?" Charlie asked looking back to Jack from the gun.

"Finishing what I started." Jack breathed.

Charlie and Claire looked back and forth between each other.

"What did you start?" Claire asked.

Jack said nothing. He just glanced over to Kate who lay on the cot with her back to him. She was unaware of what he was about to do, but she was the complete reason why he was going to do it. Turning back from his daze he looked over to Claire and Charlie still in question.

"Don't let her leave. No matter what." Jack ordered.

Without their scouts honor he turned and walked out. No questions. Not paying attention to anything around him he didn't see Locke.

"Jack." He called.

He turned.

"You're going to need help." Locke said.

"No John. I'm doing this my self." Jack said heading along again.

"No you're not." Locke warned.

Jack stopped and turned around. He walked up to him full of rage.

"And why am I not?" Jack questioned.

'Cause three guns are better then one." Locke smiled pulling out a gun.

Jack eyed it. He wanted to ask where he had gotten it from, but he was too unfocused to do so. Plus he hadn't been too strict on hiding the case or locking it.

"Where's the third?" Jack asked.

"Sayid." Locke smiled.

It wasn't long before the two were on the beach.

"Did you have ask?" Sayid smiled in acceptance as he took the gun Jack extended to him.

"Now you can't say anything to anyone. We're going to end this once and for all without anyone having to know." Jack explained.

"Isn't someone like Kate going to notice that she isn't being stalked anymore?" Sayid asked checking out the gun.

"I just want her to be able to sleep again." Jack nearly whispered.

The two felt his sorrow. This was reason he was doing this.

"Killing him isn't' going to settle this. There are others out there." Locke reminded them.

"One at a time." Jack said turning from them.

The two faltered, but followed. Neither knew what was going to happen or where this was going to end. But Jack did. He knew he was going to come face to face with this "monster" and end it.

Thunder rolled over the sky creating astir of the castaways. Jack stooped looked back as the two proceeded before him. He looked out to the raging waters and up to darkening sky. This was how it was supposed to end seven months before, but that's not how it happened. Was that going to happen again? Jack was going to make sure it wasn't.

Lying there Kate had had enough. She couldn't just lie there knowing he was up to something. Sitting there she thought about what she could do. She scanned the caves seeing the same simple-minded people carrying on the same mindless chatter. Sun was up now joining them. They gave hidden looks of secret. They knew something.

Standing up she quickly gathered herself. Pulling her hair back and straitening her shirt she walked right up to them for answers.

They talked quietly among themselves then went into whispers as she came up behind Charlie.

"Where is he?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Charlie looked back with pondering look.

"I think he headed to the beach right?' He lied asking the others to play along with simple head nods.

She grew impatient.

"Look I'm not in the mood for games and him telling you guys to protect me from whatever it is he's going. And I know he's up to something. So fess up. What did he tell you?" She ordered looking between them.

They were all quiet as they waited for someone to fess up. With a sigh Charlie began.

"He told us not to let you leave the caves. Then he grabbed a gun form the cave over there and said he was finishing what he started." Charlie explained pointing over to the cave where Jack had rushed out of.

As he finished Kate wondered over to where he was pointing. All of their eyes seemed to focus on her what she would do next. Hurriedly she headed over to the cave.

"Kate what are you doing?" Charlie asked frantically following her.

She kept quiet as she entered the cave searching for the case.

"Jack said to stay here." Claire warned from outside the cave.

"I don't care what Jack said!" Kate yelled back.

Turning she spotted it to obviously hidden under some blankets. Jack had really under estimated her. Picking up the blankets she came to see the lid open. He really didn't think about what she would do.

Lifting the lid she was taken back to see only one gun in the case. Where were the others? Picking it up she realized it to be the one with the broken safety.

"Dammit." She muttered.

"What?' Charlie asked looking up to her from the gun.

"Nothing. It'll have to do." She sighed.

Taking the gun in her hand she put the case back. Then she turned and walked past Charlie out of the caves.

"I thought you didn't know how to use a gun?" Charlie questioned following Kate under Claire's fearful stare.

"I lied." Kate answered putting the gun under her belt.

Charlie stopped at the thought as she headed out of the caves

"You can't serious go after Jack." Charlie yelled after her.

"I'm not going after Jack. I'm going after Ethan." Kate announced hoping that would stop him and he head back into the caves. But no.

"Kate you can-"

Charlie stopped mid sentence and froze in a horror filled stare. Kat had turned and pointed the gun it his face. Had she gone mad he thought to himself? He didn't doubt it, but he wouldn't say anything to her while she had a gun pointed at him. She had that same deathly look on her face as Jack did.

"I'm trying to save us. Don't push me." She warned placing her finger in front of the trigger. If she twitched Charlie's brains would be splattered. Slowly she lowered it.

"And if Jack comes looking for me tell him I'm finishing what "we" started." She said turning her back to him as she slowly walked off.

Charlie took a deep breath. This wasn't going to end well. He had a feeling. Turning from her slowly disappearing silhouette he walked in angst back to the caves.

Being out for there for no more then ten minutes she had wondered off into the deep. She had been heading towards the lake, but decided to take a different course. She was looking for Jack more then she was Ethan or at least that was what she told herself.

Coming to a small clearing she looked around. Down to the ground she spotted tracks. There was three sets of them. Jack wasn't alone. Pushing the tips of her fingers in the dirt she could tell they were new. Within the last two minutes. She was close.

"Jack." She yelled as she stood.

The minute the words escaped her mouth rain came trickling down her skin. She glanced up to the sky as the rain played down on her face. For once the rain was refreshing. It seemed to calm her. Then sudden sound of Jack's voice made her heart race.

Looking down she turned her head towards his voice as it came again. Walking down the trail his voice got closer as was joined by the sound of Sayid's and Locke's.

Coming up to a narrow pathway between two trees they sounded as if to be on the other side. Approaching the trees she climbed up over their roots. Peaking behind them she stopped in freight. There "he" was. No more them two feet from his face. He just stood there waiting for her move.

Ba-bump

"Kate." He greeted her with a growling voice as he walked towards her.

Without words Kate stumbled back over the roots between the trees. Before she could hit the ground he was right there with her walking through the narrow way. Kate pushed herself to her feet. Turning she began to run, but she didn't get anywhere. Her head filled with a stinging pain as his hand gripped her hair pulling her back with all his might.

Kate swung around jabbing him in the face. He fell back letting go to grab his face in pain. As she was free she came crashing to the ground. Her body splattered in the mud. Rain came pouring down harder and faster as she tried to scramble to her feet. Little did she know the gun had fell from her pants.

Looking up Kate's eyes went wide as he walked slow and ape like over to her. Her feet slipped and slid in the mud as she tried to stand. Coming over her stomped his foot to her stomach causing her to gasp for breath. As she laid at his feet a black object lying in the mud beside her begged his attention.

"What do we have here?" He asked squatting down applying more pressure to her body.

Forcing her eyes to open she looked over to see him pick up the gun.

"No. No. No." She whispered to herself.

His eyes traveled over traveled over the gun. Looking it over.

"Now we wouldn't want this to get into the wrong hands would we?" He asked moving his foot to her inner thigh.

Slowly he lifted his foot then came down as quickly and hard as he could on her leg. Kate heard it snap before she felt pain.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs a pain filled her whole body quickly.

"Shut up!" Ethan demanded placing the gun to her neck.

She choked back her tears and pain as she looked up to him through the rain.

"Or I'll make you bleed." He said pressing his foot hard to now broken leg.

Slowly he applied more and more pressure the pain became unbearable and her leg snapped a couple more times before he let up.

"Do you understand?" He asked pressing the gun so hard to her neck that it began to bruise.

Kate gritted her teeth together as her body shook from the pain. She began to cry, but held back her sobbing fearful of what he might do.

Pulling the gun back he bent over her grabbed her arm. Yanking on it she was afraid her might try to dislocate her arm.

"Get up!" He ordered pulling at her arm.

Kate pushed her weight to her other arm as the other became sore. At gunpoint she tried her best to not stumble as she made it to her feet. As soon as she made it and applied pressure to her broken leg she went towards the ground in pain. Oddly enough Ethan caught her. Falling to his arms Kate didn't care anymore. She gave up.

Gripping her around her neck he put the gun back to her head.

"Now you're going to do what I say right?" He asked

Kate shook her head as with a whimper.

"No she's not." A comforting voice contradicted.

Kate didn't even pay attention. She was too out of it and in too much pain to care anymore. Slowly dragging her along Ethan turned.

"Jack. How nice of you to join us." Ethan greeted.

Jack was taken back to see this man for the first time. His body stood tall. His face torn and beaten. Scared from other encounters. It almost unreadable, but Jack had seen him before. Now he believed the others.

Kate's eyes looked up to Jack who caught her glance. He saw her lip his name too weak to say it or maybe too scared. She wanted so badly to push out of Ethan's arms and run to Jack or stumble, but she didn't have the strength.

"Let her go!" Jack ordered.

"Why cause you're holding a gun?" Ethan asked eyeing the gun in Jack's hand lowered to his side.

"Well I have one too and it's pointed at her." Ethan pressed the gun harder to her head.

Jack wanted no more to rush him push him to the ground and beat the life out of him, but he had Kate and Jack couldn't take chances.

"So what are you going to do Jack?' Ethan asked.

"You wanted revenge from me. I'm here now. Let her go." Jack tried to work with him.

"Now where would the fun in that be?' Ethan asked nuzzling his face into Kate's cheek.

Kate winced as Ethan pressed his body onto Kate's making her shift her weight. Jack could see the pain on his her face and he saw that her leg was injured from her holding a shaky balnce.

Feeling his body up against her she felt something on him. Moving the in the slightest she brushed her skin across a knife barely hanging off his waist. She began to think of how she could get it and stab him giving her enough time to get away. It was crazy, but it might work.

As him and Jack bickered on Kate slowly moved her hand as if she were trying to balnce herself. She tried to get a grip on the knife, but failed. Again she tried and quickly she grasped the handle. Pulling with all of her might as discrete as she could she got it out.

Holding onto it she glanced up to Jack who caught her. Keeping his stare she quickly looked down to where her hand was. He looked down to see her holding onto the knife. Looking back up she saw him grip the handle of the gun tighter telling her to go for it. Before she did she saw his eyes quickly shift to either side of him. Looking over to each side she saw Sayid and Locke hiding in the trees waiting for the moment to strike.

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Unexpectedly Ethan tightened his grip again as him and Jack went on. Opening her eyes she didn't look to anyone. She readied herself with another breath. With that she pushed herself out of his clutches.

As she came out her arm came up slashing the knife across his stomach. Quickly he raised his gun signaling the others to do the same.

In an instant four guns went off.

One sent Kate hurling to the ground another pushed Jack back off his feet and last two took Ethan down.

As the sounds of the guns resided and the rain quickly stopped, Sayid and Locke jumped to the ground. They looked to the area where the three had stood. Now there was no body, just bodies on the ground.

Quickly the two rushed towards where Jack had stood. Before they got to him he struggled to sit. He gripped his arm obviously being shot.

"Jack." Locke called as him and Sayid came next to him.

They bent down and tried to help him up, but he refused. Pushing them off he struggled to stand. As he did her looked in a daze looking around for Kate. With the tall grass he couldn't see Kate or Ethan's bodies.

Walking with the two behind him he searched the grass. He wanted to yell out for her, but couldn't bring himself to. He was terrified she was dead. He had seen her get shot and then fall to the ground before he did so himself.

The two along side of him were silent. They feared what he feared.

Slowly Jack came to grips with what was happening as he approached her body lying in the grass. She was so still. He became sick as he choked back tears. His body became weak and he almost couldn't stand.

"J-ack.' Her voice choked sending a million thoughts and feeling through his mind.

Not thinking of himself or the other two he rushed as quickly as his legs would carry him to her side. Coming to her he fell to his knees.

She looked up to him through her pain filled tears.

"Kate." He said sniffing back tears.

He was so happy to her face alive, but that feeling slowly went away as he looked down to her chest to see a bullet wound. She had been shot and it had barely missed her heart. Looking back up her she began to cry.

"I'm going to die." She cried in pain.

Jack closed his eyes at the thought of her words as he held back his own. Shaking his head he looked down to her.

"No you're not." He assured her with a teary smile.

"I'm going to get you back to the caves and you'll be fine." He said wiping her face.

"No I'm not.' She whispered as she sobbed.

The two stood over them trying to keep their own sorrow back. She didn't look good. Her face was pale and her body shaking. Jack could try his best, but there was little hope.

Jack swallowed his emotions, as he looked her in the eyes. Cupping her face he caressed her cheek trying to clam her down.

"You're going to be fine. I promised remember?" He asked.

She tried her best to nod her head.

"And I don't break my promises. You're not going to die." He assured her again.

Without any warning her slid his arms under her ready to pick her up. As he adjust her head in his arms she glanced over to see the bullet wound in his arms. She tried to raise her arm to touch him, but couldn't move more then her hand.

"Your arm.' She whispered gazing at it.

"Don't worry about me." He said looking down to her.

With one swift movement he stood up taking her with him in his arms. As she fell towards his chest pain struck his arm and gasped out in pain. Sayid came to his side.

"Jack you're arm. You're not strong enough. Let me carr-"

"No. I'm fi-"

All voice were stopped as the sound of somebody gasping for air stopped them. Jack immediately looked down to Kate who was struggling to keep consciousness in his arms. It wasn't her.

The sound aroused them again and they turned to see Ethan lying behind them. He had been shot in the chest a neck it was only a matter of minutes or hours at the most that he would bleed to death. Taking a deep breath, Jack shifted Kate in his arms as pulled his gun out and aimed it at his head. Before he could pull the trigger Locke's hand was over the barrel pointing it away. Jack looked to him confusion.

"Leave him Jack. He's already dead. Don't waste the bullet." Locke said.

Jack wasn't in the mood to argue. He put the safety on the gun and handed to Locke.

"Stay here and make sure he dies." Jack ordered as he again shifted Kate in his arms.

Moans escaped her lips from the pain.

"Hold on Kate.' He tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Jack. Just get her back to the caves." Locke ordered back.

With that Jack and Sayid were on their way to the caves. Racing against time and energy. Jack didn't care about his pain he had a promise to keep with Kate. He was going to save her.

Rushing into the caves Jack walked past everyone who stood up wanting to know what happened.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Is she all right?" Claire joined in hurrying behind Jack.

"She was shot." Jack announced coming over to the cot.

"By who?" Charlie asked as Sun had risen to her feet and came up behind them.

Jack didn't answer.

As gently as she could he lowered her onto the cot. Her eyes went wide as she saw all the faces around her. She was having trouble remembering who they all were.

"Everyone please back up and give her some room." Jack yelled.

He turned back seeing them move back, but still look over her. He looked up to Sayid who stared at Kate.

"I need water, anything cloth, some bandages, peroxide, and pliers." Jack said calmly.

"Pliers? What do you need those for? You're not going to?" Sayid questioned.

"Yes I'm going to take the bullet out! Now get me that stuff!" Jack yelled sending Sayid off in a hurry.

Turning back to Kate he looked to her wound. The bullet had clotted the blood flow, but once he took it out it would be hard to stop. He had never prepared himself for this.

Glancing up to Kate she started blinking her eyes continuously as her eyes rolled around.

"No. No. Kate stay with me." Jack said tapping her lightly on the cheek.

She opened her eyes at his touch.

"Good. Kate keep your eyes open sweetheart." He smiled trying to encourage her.

Slowly she began to do again. He quickly grasped her face making her look at him.

"Kate stop! You need to keep your eyes open." He tried to coax her.

With his last word her eyes shut.

"Dammit!" Jack yelled loudly hoping she would wake up from the noise.

Quickly everyone rushed up.

"Is she-?" Claire asked looking between Jack and Kate limp body as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No. She blacked out." Jack sighed wiping his mouth in frustration.

"Well isn't that a good thing? Now she won't feel it when you take that thing out of her." Charlie said.

"No Charlie. Now that's she's blacked out there's a high possibility that she'll loose oxygen to her brain that could cause severe irreversible brain damage." Jack explained standing up.

"Oh." Charlie replied looking over to Claire who was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Oh is right. Because now she might die because someone let her leave the caves!" Jack yelled in Charlie's face.

"Hey I bloody well tried to stop her! But I don't do good when somebody's pointing a gun in my face!" Charlie yelled back.

"Both of you stop it please!' Claire begged a she cried.

Both stopped and looked over at her.

"Kate's lying over there dying and if you don't go over and try to save her Jack she will die." She cried looking Jack in the face.

"And Charlie, if you don't come over her and hold me I'm going to loose this baby.' She began to sob as she pressed her hand to her stomach.

All went quiet as they all looked to Claire.

"You're pregnant?" Sayid asked.

Charlie looked from a daze with Claire back to Sayid and Jack. He wondered why Jack wasn't so hit by it. Maybe it was Kate dying behind him, but still he just stood there looking over to him.

"You know don't you?" Charlie asked stunned by the whole aspect of everything that was going on.

"Yes Charlie I know." Jack replied.

"Claire you told him?" Charlie asked walking slowly over to her.

She glanced up to him with guilt on her face.

"I had to. I was scared Charlie!" She wined.

Charlie said nothing as he walked up to her. Slowly her took her in his arms holding her close.

"You don't have to be. I'm here for you." Charlie smiled sniffing back tears.

The others stood there in aw and utter shock of everything that had come out in the last few minutes. Sayid didn't know what to say along with Sun. And Jack stood ready to collapse. Slowly he turned ready to go back to Kate.

An hour or so went by and along with it came the night. She had been out the whole time. Jack was kneeled next to her with Sayid next to him holding flashlight over her wound. Jack had gotten the bullet halfway out by then and was on the verge of pulling it all the way out. But he was staling. He was scared of what would happen when he pulled it out. The rush of blood that would leave her body would be a lot. Jack could either stop it and let her slowly heal or it would come out to fast she would bleed to death.

Ready to pull it out he got a strong grip on the pliers. Staring at the wound he could barely tell if he had a hold of it anymore. Without looking he grabbed Sayid's hand and positioned the flashlight. Letting go he pinched to tip of the bullet again.

"Ready?" Sayid asked.

Jack shook his head. Taking a deep breath he looked up to Kate who lie there probably in so much pain she didn't wanna wake up and face it. Knowing this was her only chance he wiped his head and looked back to the pliers.

Gripping them tighter he clenched his jaw. Swiftly without a thought he pulled back yanking the bullet from her body.

Quickly Jack turned throwing the bullet to the ground he was startled by the sound of Kate gasping for air.

"J-a-ck." Kate began to gasp.

He turned back with cloths in hands. As he saw the blood rushing from her chest he was taken back. He froze not knowing what to do. She looked so helpless crying and begging for her life.

She began grabbing for him trying to grasp onto him.

"Jack stop the bleeding!' Sayid yelled at him.

Jack looked over and saw the panicked look on his face.

"Oh yeah." Jack said turning to Kate.

Quickly he blotted the blood with the cloth. Still using all of them and pressing as hard as he could the blood didn't stop and Kate was moaning and screaming in pain.

"Dammit!" Jack yelled throwing the blood soaked cloths to the floor.

Everyone watched anxiously as Jack tried his hardest to save her, but he was soon fading along with her.

In a quick moment of thought Jack plunged his fingers into the wound hoping that would stall it for a while. Kate yelled out in pain.

"I know. I know." He said putting his other hand to her cheek. She was extremely cold.

"Sayid get me something to stop this. Look through the luggage. Tear the caves apart just find me something." Jack said trying to keep calm.

Sayid rushed up and hurried off looking through everything he came to.

"Jack.' Kate cried squirming around.

"Sweetheart don't move. Please don't move." Jack begged.

Kate stopped and became still. Her eyes wondered around the room passing Jack. He looked over her oddly not knowing why she had suddenly stopped. Suddenly she began to cough and gasp for air and her eyes became glossy. Looking down he saw blood quickly seeping over his finger and soaking her shirt. Glancing up to her again she started to shake, but stayed still.

'Oh god.' He whispered.

He heard questioning from everyone near him.

"She's going into shock." He whispered.

"Sayid! HURRY!" Jack screamed trying to keep calm.

He turned back to Kate who was quickly slipping form him.

"Kate just hold on. Please." He begged her trying to get her to look up at him.

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

She began choking and gasping his name begging him to help her.

"Hold on sweetheart." Jack told her.

As Jack looked up to yell again for Sayid he came rushing up.

"Here." Sayid said handing Jack a ripped up t-shirt.

"This ain't going to last long…" Jack began.

"It'll last long enough.' Sayid finished.

As Sayid handed him a piece of cloth he slowly pulled his finger out and much to his dismay it wasn't the right thing to do. Kate began to grab for him trying her best to yell for him, but she couldn't. Her mouth would open, but no noise.

"This isn't working! Here quickly put this in and press down as hard as you can!" Jack ordered Sayid.

The two switched places and Jack hovered over her trying to meet her gaze. He looked right into her eyes and she didn't see him. Feeling her hand at his side he grabbed it and felt her squeeze as hard as she could. She was holding onto him for life as her body shook.

"We're loosing her.' Jack whispered to Sayid hoping no one else could hear. But they all did.

He was hoping more so that Kate didn't hear him, but she did. With his words he squeezed his hand harder.

"Come on sweetheart stay with me." Jack begged grasping her face.

Suddenly her body stopped shaking and her grip loosened. Jack looked up to see her eyes slowly close and her head fall to the side. He just stared at her for a long moment in shock.

"No…" He whispered staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" Sayid asked tying looking up to Jack.

Jack hovered over her lips listening for breath, but there was none.

"She stopped breathing." Jack announced.

There was a hushed silence over everyone.

Sayid looked up to Jack in disbelief. There was whimpering and crying coming form the others. It had happened.

"Kate. No you can't do this to me." Jack said as tears formed in his eyes.

Still keeping her hand in his, he let his other hand wonder down to the crevice of her neck and look for a pulse. There was one, but barely. He let his hand fall to his side. Swiftly without thinking he lifted her head into his arms and cradled her.

"I can't lose you." He whispered brushing a piece of hair from her face.

Everyone watched as he broke down in front of them. This was how he really felt about her. He couldn't loose her.

Every so slowly her hand became limp and fell out of his. He looked down to it as it fell to her stomach covered in blood.

"No." He whispered realizing it.

He had broken his promise, but it wasn't that which upset him the most. It was the fact that the bullet that he took from her body was from his gun. He had struck her in the heart and caused her to suffer. He left his mark.


	21. Survival

_Here it is. What you've all been wating for. Hope you enjoy!_**  
**

** Survival**

A month went by.

It was a nice breezy and sunny day. Normal for some days on the island. After what happened the remaining survivors felt free to come out and live life again.

Claire and Charlie sat with Christopher who was nearly a year old, in the surf of the beach. He loved playing in the water a joy he obviously got from his mother. Both of their attentions was focused on him trying his hardest to chase the water back out into the ocean and then run away when it came back in.

Slowly Claire looked around for once liking her current residence. As she scanned the tree line she felt suddenly sad. Jack walked out onto the beach.

"He's been through so much." She blurted out in her own thought.

Charlie looked over grabbing a hold of Christopher.

"More then I can imagine." She continued watching Jack walk over to Sayid's tent.

"Yeah. Surprised he hasn't ended it." Charlie remarked catching a questioning look from Claire.

She passed off his comment about Jack's suicide.

"I mean he killed for her. He killed for us." She exclaimed looking back to Charlie with a sorrow filled look.

Charlie smiled trying to make her feel better. She did feel better with his smile, but she slowly turned back to Jack just watching him.

"Do you really think he is dead though?" Charlie questioned.

Claire looked back in a somewhat offended way.

"I mean I shot him four or five times and he still came back." He tried to explain not liking the stare he was getting.

Claire again looked away shaking her head.

"No he's dead. Jack made sure of that. He wouldn't let us live in fear. And he wasn't about to let Kate suffer anymore." Claire said lowering.

"Still with him gone I'm scared of what's going to happen." Claire whispered softly.

Charlie rested his hand on her arm making her turn back.

"I love you Claire and I won't let anything happen to you." Charlie smiled.

Again she melted and with a sigh she leaned in pressing her forehead to Charlie's.

"I love you too." She smiled as she kissed him.

Kissing her back he wrapped his arms around her squishing Christopher between them. Quickly the baby became fussy being smothered between them.

"Sorry there buddy." Charlie laughed brushing sand from his handmade clothes.

Claire laughed along with him for no reason to herself. She just felt good and wanted to laugh. Looking up to her Charlie again leaned in kissing her. This time making sure Christopher could breath. But the kiss was suddenly interrupted by a commotion around them. People were running up behind them and down into the surf. Water came splashing up on them drenching Christopher who began to cry.

"Watch it!" Claire warned pulling Christopher to her.

"What the hell-" Charlie stopped as he looked out to see what all the commotion was about.

He was stunned and in near shock to see a huge cruise like ship off in the horizon and a small lifeboat heading towards the island.

"No bloody way…' Charlie said standing up.

He walked a couple feet into the water entranced with this sight along with the ten other people in the water along with him. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything he blinked still seeing it. The others were in the same state as him. All confused and excited at the same time.

"Do you see that?" He asked pointing out to the ship as he turned back to Claire.

"I do, but what is it?" Claire asked as she picked up a fussy Christopher as she stood.

"It's a boat! It's a rescue boat!" Charlie exclaimed wrapping his arm around Claire.

"Oh my god it is!" Claire yelled.

Charlie turned to Claire, but looked back to see Jack and Sayid completely unaware. Claire turned to see what he was looking at. She couldn't believe those two didn't see what they were seeing.

"Jack!" She yelled trying to get his attention.

Still he didn't hear them. Charlie pulled away and made a mad dash up the beach. Running as fast as he could he was out of breath by the time he reached Sayid's tent. Taking a deep breath he walked over and stood in front of Jack who was pouring over Danielle's maps.

"We won't need those anymore." Charlie breathed.

Jack looked up to him with his brow furrowed.

"And why not?" Jack asked catching a snickering grin from Sayid.

A smile grew from ear to ear on Charlie's face.

"What?" Jack asked confused by the whole situation.

"There's a boat!" Charlie announced not being able to contain his excitement anymore.

"A what?" Sayid asked now with Jack.

"There a boat! A rescue boat coming to shore!" Charlie exclaimed with a bigger smile.

Jack shook his head standing up with Sayid.

"This isn't something you joke around with Charlie." Jack warned.

"I'm not look." Charlie said pointing towards the ocean.

"There is no-"

Jack stopped and starred out into the ocean. There it was coming off the horizon. Sure enough a boat. Two actually.

"Holy…." Jack whispered in shock.

"There's no way." Sayid said as he stood next to Jack.

Without another word Jack, with Sayid and Charlie in tow went running out onto the beach. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the sand and just stood there. Brining his hand to his forehead he blocked the sun out of his eyes trying to get a better look. There were in fact two boats. A huge medic ship from the way it looked and a much smaller motorized lifeboat.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. After nearly a year they now decide to show up. He turned back to Sayid.

"Get a signal fire going. Get it as high as you can. Then gather everyone and tell them to get only what they came with." Jack instructed heading off towards the caves.

"Where are you going?" Sayid questioned.

"To the caves to get everyone else." Jack smiled as he turned and disappeared into the jungle.

Within minutes Jack was at the caves. He burst in gasping for air getting strange and worried looks from Hurley, Sun and a few others who were there.

"Jack what's wrong?" Sun asked as she rushed over to him.

He shook his head trying to make out the words.

"Ther…there's a boat." He finally got out with a cough.

All was silent. Everyone exchanged looks and then looked back to Jack.

"Dude no way! Are you serious?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah.' Jack said nodding his head.

"There's a lifeboat coming towards the shore. It from a huge medic boat." He exclaimed.

There was an immediate uproar as they began to gather things.

"Only bring what you came with." Jack said walking through the caves.

"And then go to the beach. Sayid's getting a signal fire going." Jack announced walking over to his things.

Hurley stopped as he walked over to Sun who seemed somewhat sad.

"Dude we're finally getting off this hell hole." He laughed.

"Yes back to a normal life." Sun whispered lowering her head.

"Hey don't worry we'll all remain friends and you'll be fine without Jin. I'll make sure of that." Hurley smiled.

Sun looked up feeling good with his words.

"Thank you Hurley." She smiled.

Without a word Hurley embraced her picking her a foot off the ground.

Jack looked back smiling. He had never seen any off them so happy, but he too worried what would become of all of them now. Shaking his head he pushed the thought away as he went through his things. Suddenly Locke came in and stopped at the commotion.

"What's all this about?" He asked Jack with a laugh.

"There's a boat." Jack replied.

"You're kidding?" Locke asked.

"Nope." Jack grinned putting what he wanted to keep in his backpack.

Locke stood there looking around at all of them quickly gathering everything and some of them running out towards the way to the beach. He felt kinda saddened that he had to leave this place, but he himself had to admit it was becoming dangerous.

"Knew it would come some time." He sighed walking over to his things.

Everyone was up and out of there quickly. Jack was so in-trawled with the thought of them finally getting off that he didn't realize all of them had left. When he did turn back he was stopped by a backpack that lay on the ground next to the cot. Putting down his own backpack he just stood there.

"Jack." Locke called.

Jack turned.

"Come on." Locke said waving him towards the trail.

"I'll be along in awhile there's something I forgot." Jack said.

"Well don't be long or we'll leave without you." Locke joked headed off down the trail.

Jack looked away with a chuckle. He was now the only one in the caves. Looking around they seemed empty. Only a few medical supplies and blankets here and there were left. Sighing at the thought of the boat again Jack looked over to the cot. He almost forgot the reason he was standing there.

Slowly he pulled away and walked off down the other trail towards the graves where the rest of them were buried. He was heading off towards the reason why he was alive that day. The reason why he was able to leave that island.

Trudging through the jungle down the trail. He watched the ground as his feet walked over it. He had to admit he was going to miss just walking out into the middle of nowhere whenever he couldn't take it. Being in a daze he hardly realized where he was so fast. Looking up he saw the rows of misshapen crosses. They were all marked with small pieces of paper stating their names.

Glancing to each one he read the names to himself. Shannon. Boone. Walt. Michael. Joanna. Rose. Shelly. Daniel. And then he came to the marshal's, which was simply marked "The Marshal." It was funny that he was only one of the survivors that he didn't know by name.

As he looked away he spotted her. Walking closer he came to the clearing beach. There she stood in the surf looking out into the ocean in a thought filled daze. Her hair being whisked away in the wind. As he walked closer he remarked to himself how she looked to be shrinking in his shirt and her bare legs only covered by small thigh length shorts seemed to blend in with the dark sand. She looked so peaceful standing there holding a small bouquet of exotic flowers. He hated to ruin the moment.

"No matter how many times I see you stand in the sand like that…" He began.

She turned back greeting him with a smile.

"I never tire of it." He smiled as he came next to her.

She said nothing as he stood in front of her obviously looking her over.

"How we doing?" He asked trying to keep a strait face as he pretended to examine her face.

"Good. Better then yesterday." She laughed.

Jack looked away and was caught by the sight of the bandage on her chest. It reminded him of what he did in order to save her. It haunted him. But still he tried his best not to blame himself.

She looked away knowing what he was thinking. He knew why she looked away and he pulled back from it.

"There's a boat." He whispered.

She laughed the comment off.

"Don't kid around Jack." She laughed.

"No I'm serious Kate." He repeated.

Kate's eyes shot up to his. She was uncertain if he was making this up or not and he could see it in her eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

She shook her head.

"Then why would I start now?" He asked.

"You are serious there is a boat." She exclaimed actually believing him.

He shook his head with a great big smile on his face. Kate looked back out to the ocean.

"There was a life boat heading towards shore. Should be there by now." Jack announced.

She remained silent in thought. They were finally getting rescued. After nine months they were getting rescued. She didn't know how to feel. She was left confused. Dwelling on what would happen now. Where would she go? Would she end up back in prison or had they forgotten about her?

Jack knew she was questioning the whole like he had. But she had nothing to worry about he wasn't going to let her be afraid to go home.

Gently he wrapped his arm around her holding her close. Turning around he began to lead her towards the trail to the caves.

"Let's go home." He whispered resting his lips to her forehead.

"But this is home." She said looking towards the graves.

"I know." Jack agreed knowing she was as terrified as he was inside not knowing what would happen.

Walking silently past the graves, Kate outstretched her hand laying the flowers upon one of the graves. As she turned back she nuzzled her face into Jack chest as they walked on. To satisfy his own curiosity Jack looked over his should to see whose grave she left the flower upon. Seeing them he looked up to the cross seeing "Sawyer" written on the small piece of paper.

They went back to the caves and gathered their things. Before heading to the beach they stopped and took one last look at the caves. Taking in one more breath of their lives from the last nine months they headed down the trail on their last walk to the beach.

Sayid stood on the beach with the manifest in one hand and his things in another. He looked over each person standing on the beach checking his or her name off the manifest. Everyone who had survived was there. Looking up he was more then happy to see a man get off one of the lifeboats and come over to him.

"Hi I'm David Cury from the United States Navy. I'm guessing you're the survivors of Flight 815." David Cury a man dressed in a waterproof suit introduced to Sayid holding his hand out as he looked around to the others.

"You are absolutely right." Sayid said shaking the man's hand.

"You don't know how long we've been waiting for someone." Sayid joked.

"Nine months a week and two days." David smiled looking back to Sayid.

"It has been long." Sayid smiled back.

"Are these all the survivors?" David asked looking to each and every one of them.

Sayid looked back seeing who was there.

"No there are two we're waiting on." Sayid replied referring to Jack and Kate.

"Ok…" David said writing something down on a clipboard he had.

"Now we need all of you to gather on these two life boats. We're going to take you all back to the U.S.S. Seattle and sort everything out there, but I'm going to take roll before we leave make sure we leave no one behind." David announced to everyone as he asked for the manifest.

Kate seemed to hold her breath as her and Jack walked out onto the beach. They emerged unnoticed as they walked up watching everyone get onto the boats. The stood behind Charlie and Claire waiting quietly to be called upon.

Claire and Charlie were next in line.

"Name?" One of the men asked.

"Claire Littleton." She smiled holding Christopher tightly.

"Says here you're eight and a half months pregnant." The man said looking up to see Christopher.

"Well not anymore. Now I'm a mother of eight and a half months." Claire smiled.

The man smiled as he looked to Charlie.

"And are you the father?" The man asked.

"Umm well no-" Charlie began.

"Yes he is. His name is Charlie Pace." Claire said finishing his statement.

Charlie looked over to her oddly. He was confused why she said that, but wasn't upset. He did consider himself Christopher's father in an odd way.

"Right along.' The man said leading them to the boat.

Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arm around Claire. He leaned over and kissed Claire then Christopher.

"My son." He said proudly getting a chuckle from Claire as they climbed on the boat.

Kate stood with a growing sickness in her stomach. They were next. She knew how it was going to go down. They would ask her name then

POW!

In comes the helicopters swarming in with the F.B.I and then they'd take her away and she'd never see Jack again.

"Kate are you ok?" Jack asked calling her from her daze.

She looked over to him, as she grew sicker.

"Yeah why?" She stuttered.

"You're really pale." He remarked cupping her face in his hands.

He felt her shake in his hands and he began to worry.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked looking her strait in the eyes.

"I'm fine Jack." She assured him.

He let go of her face and stood next to her. He knew she was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen.

Slowly they approached the man taking names.

"Name?" He asked looking to Kate.

She turned from her daze.

"Kate. Kate Ryan." She smiled holding her breath as she waited for those helicopters.

The man scanned the list.

"Ah. Here we are. Kate Ryan." The man announced.

She stared at him question why he didn't break out the handcuffs.

"And you sir?" The man asked.

"Jack Sheppard." Jack stated.

"Ah Dr. Nice to see they had somebody to take care of them." The man smile checking Jack's name off the list.

Jack smiled back as he assorted a weary Kate towards the boat. Suddenly she began to stumble.

"Kate?" Jack questioned looking down at her.

"I'm fine Jack." She said brushing him off.

He listened to her again, but knew she was over whelming herself. As soon as he let in go she fell out of his arms to the ground.

"Kate." He called out catching her.

Everyone in the boats gasped wondering what was going on. Quickly the soldiers came up behind Jack.

"Is she all right?" David asked.

Jack quickly picked her up and helped her stand to her feet. She hadn't fainted, but she was on the verge.

"She's fine. Just weary from a wound from a couple of weeks ago." Jack explained holding onto Kate as tightly as he could.

"We'll have her looked at once we're on board." David assured Jack.

"Thanks." Jack said helping Kate onto the boat.

As they got into the boat the soldiers got on and readied to leave the shore.

The boats pulled away and everyone seemed to watch the island that had been their home for so long float away. Soon they all pulled away and talk amongst themselves. Jack sat with Kate sleeping in his arms thinking about what was going to happen. Looking down to her he smiled knowing it going to be ok for the both of them. Brushing her hair from her face he looked back for the first time seeing the island.

He was completely entranced with watching it. This place had become their home. He never thought they'd leave. He never thought this day would come.

The island was quite beautiful from the outside. He looked over the wreck on the beach and all the tents that everyone was so ready to vacate. Then he became alarmed as he saw someone come out onto the beach. He went to call out for the boat to turn back, but then he realized it wasn't one of the survivors. It was "him." Jack sat frozen trying to comprehend how he was alive. Locke had told him he was dead. That he watched him die.

Looking over to Locke who was completely unaware, anger grew within Jack. Glancing back to the island "he" still stood there on the edge of the jungle watching them. Watching them sail away never to return. Pushing it out he looked down to Kate who was still asleep. Good thing too. She had been through so much and still lived to be haunted by all of it.

Staring at her he made a vow to himself and to her. That he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He would fight to any to see her happy. No matter what it took.

**!READ!**

This is the end sadly. But I am in the works for a sequeal. The first chapter will most likely be on the end of next week. It's going to be storngly about Kate and Jack and Charlie and Claire trying to get back into the swing of things. It's going to be called "Living After Seclusion" look for it around Friday. I will also have a new chapter on "Essence" up by tomorrow and will have another short story called "Hyperthermia". Hope you guys enjoyed this story, because i enjoyed writing it and hope all of you will continue reading my work and continue the journey with "Living After Seclusion". -: Sinorita :-


End file.
